College Love
by darkK88
Summary: Kagome was dating Hojo but when she goes off to College things change quickly and she finds someone new! Read more to find out! Complete!
1. Chapter 1 through chapter 33

**College Love**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha that honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I do own the new characters that I have created.

**Chapter 1: Beginning of a New Life**

Kagome Higurashi is just a typical 18 year old girl and is excited because in 1 month she will be leaving home to attend college. She would have to leave a couple of weeks early though to prepare her dorm room and get settled into a new environment. As Kagome was packing her belongings her mother came up to her room. "Your packing already." Mrs. Higurashi was getting teary eyed.

"Mom please don't cry I have to go to college." Kagome was uncertain in what she would major in but had decided an Associate's Degree in Science would be a good place to start. It would take 2 years to get that degree but it would be worth it in the long run.

"I'm just so proud of you Kagome, that's all. Oh look at the time it's almost time for lunch. I'll go make us something to eat." With that said Mrs. Higurashi walked out of Kagome's room and down the stairs into the kitchen. She was making Kagome's favorite chicken flavored ramen noodles.

Kagome continued packing what she would need for her new room. Luckily Kagome was finished with high school, she would miss her friends. Later she would be meeting them at their favorite café. After that she would go on her last date with Hojo the hottest guy in school. Kagome was lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear her mother calling her down for lunch. "Kagome lunch is ready."

"Coming!" Kagome run down the stairs and joined her mother for lunch. "Where's Sota?"

Kagome wanted to see her little brother before she leaves tomorrow.

"He's at his friends house. He'll be back later. Don't worry Kagome, Sota, grandpa and I would not miss seeing you off tomorrow." Mrs. Higurashi gave her daughter a reassuring smile.

"Look at the time. I gotta go mom or I'll be late meeting my friends. Also tonight I have a date with Hojo. We're gonna see a movie so I don't know what time I'll be home."

"That's fine Kagome just be careful and have fun. Bye sweetie."

Kagome was out the door to meet her friends, she arrived a few minutes late and they began quizzing her. "Gee whiz Kagome your gonna she Hojo tonight. Did he make you late?" asked Rose.

"Or did you two talk to on the phone for hours?" asked Kalypso.

"I know he was kissing you goodbye. Hehe." teased Callisto Kalypso's non identical twin sister.

"Lay off you guys. I was eating lunch with my mom." Kagome knew they were only teasing but she was about to leave couldn't they take it just a little more seriously?

"So who do you have to meet tomorrow?" Kalypso was curious because Kagome said some guy was supposed to give her a tour of the college campus.

"His name is Sesshomaru Taisho. He's the student ambassador." Kagome was wondering who this Sesshomaru was and what he looked like, is he a hot guy? Whoa I have a boyfriend, her and Hojo had agreed to a long distance relationship. Hojo is only 19 with brown hair and eyes. Kagome thought of Hojo has her dream guy.

"Earth to Kagome. Earth to Kagome." Rose was waving her hand in front of Kagome's face.

She snapped out of her thoughts "What Rose?"

"Just wandering where you went to?" Rose always knows when Kagome starts thinking about something, anything.

"Just thinking what the college will be like." Kagome lied she didn't want them to know she had been thinking about what this Sesshomaru guy could look like.

"Ok it's almost time for your date with Hojo. So when your gone you make sure to call or write to us every day got it?" Callisto demanded to know.

"I will I promise." Kagome got up to go meet Hojo. He was waiting for outside the movie theater. They were going to an action movie cause Kagome didn't care to much for mushy love movies.

"Hey Kagome." Hojo kissed her on her lips. As he released her he asked her "Will wear this promise ring?" He held out to her a silver heart shaped promise ring.

"Oh! Hojo it's beautiful of course I'll wear it!" Hojo slipped the promise ring on her finger on her left hand. "See you put it this way and it means your taken."

Kagome was admiring her present from Hojo. Wait til my friends hear about this. I can't wait to tell them. I'll have to email them later. They bought their tickets and got some popcorn and drinks and sat down to enjoy the movie. As they were walking out hand in hand Hojo asked Kagome "We are going to stay exclusive right?"

"Hojo how can you ask me that of course we will stay exclusive." They walked in silence to Kagome's house. They stood on her front porch and kissed. He didn't want to let go since Kagome wouldn't be here tomorrow. "Hojo," Kagome pulled away "I need to get some sleep. I'll call you every day ok? Besides you will be coming to college in the spring."

"Yeah I know its just I'll miss you for the months you aren't here. Goodnight."

"Good night Hojo." As Hojo left Kagome's heart was pounding she couldn't believe he gave her a promise ring. She quickly emailed to all of her friends the good news. She would have to wait and tell her mom in the morning since she was already asleep. Kagome showered got in her pj's.

They were solid blue and silky. She set her alarm for the morning and slept.

The next morning her alarm was buzzing. She quickly got up got dressed, ran downstairs to show her mom her promise ring. "Mom?"

"I'm cooking breakfast. Sota will be up soon and grandpa is in the temple. We will be there to say good bye when the taxi comes for you. Are you all packed and ready to go?"

"Yes mom I am ready and everythings packed. Look what Hojo gave me last night." She held up her hand so her mom could easily see the promise ring.

"Oh Kagome he gave you a promise ring! What did your friends say? It's beautiful, Hojo is a special boy." Mrs. Higurashi was thinking of grandchildern.

"I don't know what they've said yet. I don't have time to check my email."

Grandpa and Sota entered the dining room and they all sat down to eat breakfast.

"I'll miss you sis." Sota was stuffing is mouth so full of food it sound more like a snake hissing or something.

"Now Kagome take this good luck charm. It has spiritual powers that bring good fortunes"

Grandpa was handing Kagome something that looked like a dried up rotten piece of pizza.

Honk. Honk.

"The taxi is here I gotta go. Bye everyone I love you all. I'll write and call you all the time ok?"

Kagome was gathering all of her luggage and heading out the door. The taxi driver took her bags and loaded them for her and she got in the taxi.

"Bye Kagome." Her entire family stood at the front porch and waved good bye to her.

They were getting smaller now as the taxi drove further away. She turned around, this is it. This is the beginning of a new life for me.

**Chapter 2: The Student Ambassador, Sesshomaru**

The taxi pulled up to the college and Kagome stepped out, admiring the buildings. "Wow."

"Here you go, miss." The taxi driver unloaded her luggage and set it on the curb. Kagome has only two hours to find her dorm, unpack her things and then meet with the student ambassador.

As Kagome walked down the hallway carrying her luggage she was reading dorm room numbers as she went. "76, 82 and here it is room 88!" She set her luggage on the floor, then unlocked

her door. Kagome looked around her new room the walls were painted a pale blue. She had a small kitchen area living room combined bedroom and a bathroom. The bathroom was painted a slightly darker shade of blue. Thankful she didn't have to share her space with a roommate she got what little belongings unpacked, looked at her watch thirty minutes til I meet with the ambassador. Might as well get going, since she had to locate the library. Kagome was wondering once again what Sesshomaru Taisho might look like. She was playing with her promise ring, twisting it around her finger. Finally she arrived at the library with ten minutes to spare. The library was three stories high. The first floor had six foot tall book shelves everywhere, just rows and rows of books for students to loan or read. The second floor had computers, with internet access and desks with chairs, for research. The third floor was like a lounge room with a large black leather couch and five leather black chairs focused on a fake fire place. On the other side of the room were tables and chairs for studying. Then Kagome noticed only one other person in the library. He was wearing a black suit, which seemed to hide his muscles underneath, he was tall like six feet tall. Has long silver hair and yellow eyes. Kagome couldn't help but stare at him, she thought he was a handsome man indeed, then she noticed he looked like he was waiting for someone. Could he be the student ambassador, Kagome wondered. I'll just ask him and find out.

"Excuse me sir, you wouldn't happen to be Sesshomaru Taisho?"

He stared blankly at her with anger in his eyes but that anger seemed to be directed else where. "Yes I am Sesshomaru Taisho. You must be Kagome Higruashi."

"Yep that's me. It's nice to meet you Mr. Taisho." She stretched out her hand to shake his. But he simply ignored her gesture.

"Then let's get this tour over with."

Sesshomaru walked Kagome around campus showing her the buildings that contained classrooms, the cafeteria, the gym, and any other important buildings she might need to know about. Kagome tried to start a conversation to be friendly "What's your major if you don't mind me asking?"

"I do mind." He said it rather abruptly it came off as quite rude.

"Oh well um..." Kagome was at a complete loss for words. The rest of the tour was done in complete uncomfortable silence.

"This concludes the tour. If you have any further questions concerning the campus you can find me at dorm number 22."

"Thank you." Talk about rude, cold and very business like I bet he major's in business. Kagome slowly made her way back to her dorm what a day. She unlocked her door, grabbed her lab top, plopped down on her bed and emailed all three of her friends and her boyfriend at one time. Told them about Sesshomaru, the campus, etc. She had one email from Kalypso she read it

" Congrats on getting a promise ring form Hojo! Can't write long I got a new job, tell ya more later."

That was short whoa look at the time it's already eleven o clock at night. Kagome quickly took a shower as she did every night, got into her pj's and fell asleep. Tomorrow she would have to buy needed books from the book store.

Next morning Kagome's alarm was buzzing, for once it didn't bother her. She quickly got up, got dressed and ate breakfast and was out the door. She walked across campus to the book store, she was some what thankful Sesshomaru had shown her where it was yesterday. As she walked in she quickly noticed Sesshomaru standing in books for accounting majors Oh great he's here oh well just ignore him she told herself.

Sesshomaru noticed Kagome as well, he was in a better mood then yesterday. She's beautiful, why didn't I notice that yesterday? Wonder if she needs help finding anything. He was looking at her features Kagome's black hair was below her shoulders, her brown eyes and then he noticed what she was wearing, a blue summer dress and black sandals. Kagome had picked up a math book and was intently looking at.

"Miss Higurashi, do you need help finding anything?"

Kagome was startled Sesshomaru was politely asking her if she needed help. "Um, no I'm finding everything I need."

"Alright just let me know if you do." I blew it yesterday. I can't believe I didn't notice how beautiful she is. Now she thinks I'm a complete jerk all because I was having a bad day yesterday.

"That will be two hundred, eighty dollars and sixty-seven cents." The cashier said.

Kagome paid for all her books and headed back to her dorm room. She wanted to look at her new books before classes begun. Kagome was at her door but was having difficulty unlocking it because her arms were full of books. Sesshoamru came around the corner and Kagome was fumbling with her keys. "Need help?"

Kagome wondered is he following me? "Uh I can manage."

"I would like to apologize for my behavior yesterday. I was having a bad day and I took it out on you and for that I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted."

"I would like to make it up to you."

"Alright, well can you unlock my door for me?"

"Yes." He took the keys and quickly unlocked the door. Kagome tossed her heavy books on her bed. "I'm Sesshomaru Taisho." He held out his hand to shake Kagome's. She grabbed his hand and shook kinda hard. "Kagome Higurashi."

"Is there anything you would like to know about me?"

Is this the same guy I met yesterday?

"Um well do you have any family?" Kagome wanted to know if he had a mother who taught him manners.

" I have two brothers and one sister. My father and step mother live in Tokyo. What about you, any family?"

"Well there's my mom, little brother and grandpa."

She has a small family. "How old are you?"

"I'm 18. How old are you?"

"I'm 23 and majoring in business here."

I knew it. Kagome couldn't believe she had guessed his major earlier.

"If you don't mind me asking are you seeing anyone?"

"Yeah I have a boyfriend, Hojo."

She has a boyfriend, Sesshomaru was disappointed to find out she was seeing someone, he was hoping she was single. He looked at his watch "I'm going to be late for another tour. Nice to meet you Miss Higurashi. Sorry I have to go."

"Bye oh and you can call me Kagome."

Wow he was really nice. He's quite handsome. Stop, don't go there you have a boyfriend remember. I need to call Hojo I suppose. She dialed his number, after a few rings it went to his voice mail, "Hey its Kagome give me call when you get this message." Wonder what Hojo could be doing. Kagome was so exhausted she fell asleep on her bed, still in her dress and sandals. She was dreaming Hojo was standing in the doorway no wait whoever it was has long silver hair. Why was she running towards him? She dreamt she kissed Sesshomaru! Kagome bolted out of bed wide awake, Why was I dreaming about Sesshomaru?

**Chapter 3: Emails, Breakups, and Confessions **

The next day Kagome was waiting for Hojo to return her call, since she had nothing to this day.

Classes didn't start until next week, then she would be busy to busy to worry why Hojo hasn't returned her call. Kagome didn't want to call him again, she didn't want to appear to be a overly clingy or needy girlfriend. "I just check my email." She announced to no one. She flipped open her lab top, she had messages from all three of her friends. "Alright about time you guys emailed me." The first one she opened was from Rose.

Hey congrats on the promise ring! This Sesshomaru guy sounds like a jerk, try not to let him get to you. You won't believe this. You know how I told you I didn't want to go to college? (Since they never said if I was accepted or not) Well turns out there was a mix up and I did get accepted!

Isn't that great news? This means I'll see you next week, the same time as Hojo! Tokyo University here I come! I am proud to say I have a major Cosmetology! Email me back soon.

Your friend Rose.

Yes I'm glad I will have a friend besides Hojo here on campus. Just like Rose, she loves doing anyone's make up for them. Hey message from Callisto.

It's sweet of Hojo to give you a promise ring. I'm sure Kalypso has told you about her new job, it's all she talks about. I'm trying to find a job and now get accepted into college, hope its not to late. Was that Sesshomaru really such a jerk? Maybe he was having a bad day or something. Not making excuses for the guy. Oh yeah I a ran into Sango the other day, I gave her your new email. Figured you would love to hear from her. Also I met someone, but I'll tell you more later. Callisto

P.S. email me back I command it!!!

Callisto met someone, wonder who he could be. Kalypso finally emailed again.

Hey Kagome, you don't have a crush on that Sesshomaru guy do ya? Just kidding! About my new job I'm a receptionist for a lawyer! Not bad for my first job, if I do say so myself. Callisto is datig some guy now, she won't let mention his name though. Says she wants to tell you herself.

Rose is going to college now, so at least one of us will be there to keep in line! I saw Sota yesterday, looks like your little brother has a girlfriend. Anyway email back, ok? Tell me all about your first day of classes. I promise I won't fall asleep.

Kalypso

What to email them back?

Hope you guys don't mind the mass email. Have you heard form Hojo? I called him yesterday and he hasn't returned my call. Oh and Callisto you were right about Sesshoamru, he was having a bad day. He even apologized for his behavior! Kalypso I might have a slight crush on the guy because, well don't flip out on me, ok? But I dreamt I was kissing Sesshomaru. Congratulations Rose on being accepted to TU, can't wait for you to get here, see you next week. That's all I know for now. Talk to you guys later.

Kagome

P.S. Congrats on the new job Kalypso!

Send. I still wonder why Hojo hasn't called me. Someone was banging on Kaogme's door. KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK. "Hold on I'm coming!" Wonder who this could be.

Kagome quickly unlocked the door and Hojo was standing there holding a single red rose.

"Hojo! What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't wait to see ya. So I came early, hoping to spend time with my girl before classes. Hey while I'm here would you give me a tour of the campus? I know I'll be here next week but I don't want to be escorted around by some stupid student ambassador."

"Sure let me grab my jacket. Ok let's go." Kagome was in complete shock Hojo came early to see her and that's why he didn't answer his phone.

Kagome showed Hojo the bookstore, cafeteria, and classrooms were. Last stop was the library.

"Wait till you see the library Hojo. It's three stories high!" Kagome excalimed.

"Wow I didn't know this campus had a library this huge." stated Hojo.

As they strolled into the library hand in hand, Sesshomaru seen Kagome. Wonder who she's with. Must be her boyfriend. I wish she was single. I'll just go say hello.

"And this is the lounge area, you can just study or..." Kagome was interrupted.

"Hello Kagome."

She turned around Sesshoamaru was standing there. Her heart began to beat a little faster.

"Oh um hello Sesshomaru. This is my boyfriend Hojo." Kagome was nervous she hadn't told Hojo about Sesshomaru.

"Pleased to meet you." Sesshomaru extended his hand out to shake Hojo's but Hojo just stared blankly at him. Jealously and anger could be seen flashing in his brown eyes.

"How do you know Kagome?" Hojo asked, anger was in his words.

"He's the student ambassador." Kagome was uncomfortable here was her boyfriend and a guy she kept thinking about more than she should. She made matters worse by answering in a high pitch voice, that voice usually meant she was guilty of something. Hojo's gonna think something's going on when it isn't.

"Bye Sesshomaru. Hojo are you hungry? Let's go get lunch, I have some left overs in my fridge."

Kagome could tell Hojo wasn't happy about meeting Sesshomaru. She thought for sure this would lead to an argument. Boy was she ever right as soon as they arrived at room 88 and entered Hojo angrily questioned her about Sesshoamru. "Who was that guy and how did he know you?"

"He's the student ambassador. He gave me the tour of the campus."

"Is that al he did?"

"What! Are you accusing me of cheating on you?"

"Now that you mention it yes I am."

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. Hojo just accused her of cheating on him. Sure she was thinking about Seshomaru more than she should've been but as long as she was dating Hojo she would never act on hose thoughts. Now anger was sweeping over her, she should be the one who is angry. Angry at Hojo for accusing her of cheating on him. Kagome took Hojo by surprise when she started yelling back at him " If you don't trust me then here's your stupid ring!" Kagome threw her promise ring at Hojo. "I think we need to see other people and you need to leave now."

"Fine." Hojo stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

Kagome was thankful he left so quickly because she started crying. She laid on her bed and cried herself to sleep. She woke up two hours later. She was thinking of her fight with Hojo, she needed someone to talk to, but who? Her friends would all be asleep by now and so would her mom. Without thinking she got up and started looking for room 22, Sesshomaru's room.

Now she could think of Sesshomaru has much as she wanted to and no feelings of guilt would plague her. Finally she found room 22 without hesitation she knocked on the door.

He's probably asleep what I am I doing here. But before Kagome could leave the door opened, Sesshomaru stood there only wearing his boxers. Solid black cotton boxers.

"Kagome is something wrong?"

"I didn't mean to wake you I'm sorry." Kagome turned to leave.

"Wait you didn't wake me. Is there something you want to talk about."

Kagome turned around and couldn't help but stare at Sesshomaru's body. He was so muscular. Something was different about him, something Kagome couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Are you sure? I on't want to bother you." Kagome was blushing.

Sesshomaru could see her cheeks turning red, he wondered why. He looked down and realized he was only wearing his boxers. "Let me find a pair of pants. Come on in." He found a pair of jeans laying o the floor and quickly put them on. Kagome walked in into the room it was very different pictures of ancient looking warriors hung on the walls. Dark maroon colored curtains blocked light from entering the windows. Family pictures sat on a table. Kagome had to look twice at one.

That boy looks like he has ears on the top of is head! Sesshomaru noticed Kagome was looking at his family picture.

"That's my brother Inuyasha and my other brother Daiki. This is my sister Tsunami. My

father Inu Taisho and step mother Izayoi.

"You have a nice family."

"Kagome somethings wrong what is it?" Concern flashed in Sesshomaru's eyes.

"Hojo and I broke up."

"You did I'm sorry to hear that." Not, I didn't like that guy.

"Don't be sorry. I'm the one who broke up with him. He accused me of cheating on him with you no less."

Sesshomaru was speechless, he wanted to make some smart mouth comment but he knew he shouldn't.

"You see Hojo may have been right about one thing. I can't seem to stop thinking about you. I even dreamt about you. What I am doing I shouldn't be telling you this. I have to go."

"Kagome wait, I like hearing you've been thinking about me. Ever since I met you, I've been wishing you were single."

"Really?" Kagome couldn't believe it Sesshomaru wanted her to be single. Sesshomaru closed the distance between them and grabbed her waist, pulled her to him. Bent over slightly and placed a kiss on her lips. Kagome melted in his arms, she sighed and moved as close as she could to him. Sesshomaru moved her to his bed and gently laid her on it. He began to run his hand under her shirt. Kagome realized what was happening and pushed Sesshomaru away form her. She wasn't ready for this, she hadn't even slept with Hojo yet.

"I'm sorry." Sesshomaru hoping he didn't just make a big mistake that would cost him a relationship with Kagome.

"You don't need to apologize. I'm just not ready yet. Can we just take it slow?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Sesshomaru didn't want her to see anyone else, he felt a strong sensation he wanted to protect her from anyone or anything that would hurt her.

"Really you want me to be your girlfriend? We haven't even been on a first date yet. But yes I'll be your girlfriend on one condition. I want to be exclusive."

"You have a deal. How about we go on that first date tomorrow?"

"Sounds good to me." Kagome was excited even though she just broke up with Hojo she couldn't help but feel happy. She had just confessed to Sesshomaru she had feelings for him and he has returned those feelings. "Well Kagome it's late and if we want to be on time for our first date, we had better get some sleep."

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow, oh what time?" asked Kagome.

"Is noon alright?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Yes." answered Kagome.

"Goodnight." Sesshomaru replied.

""Goodnight." Kagome walked back to her dorm, thinking about what just happened. Wow he wants me to be his girlfriend. We barely know each other and he just agreed to being exclusive!

What till my friends hear about this. That was the first thing she did was email all of her friends about the fight with Hojo and already getting a new boyfriend. She set her alarm for ten o'clock, that would give her two hours to get ready. Finally she fell asleep with a smile on her face. Kagome was happy with the way her day turned out despite the fight with Hojo. She once again dreamed of Sesshomaru. Something was different about him. His eyes glowed red and before her eyes he transformed into a giant dog demon. Kagome woke up, she realized what was different about Sesshomaru. "He's a youkai!" Kagome comes from a long line of priests and sometimes when she dreams its more like visions of what's to come or what is. Will Sesshomaru tell me he's a demon? Can I be with a youkai? What will grandfather say? These questions kept Kagome awake until pure exhaustion caused her to fall back asleep.

Sesshomaru was excited about his date with Kagome, but before he let this relationship get to serious he knew he would have to tell her that he is a dog demon. He dreaded this for in his past relationship when he had told the woman he had loved and wanted to marry he was youkai, she left him. He hoped Kagome would not do the same. In fact he could picture himself marrying Kagome and having a future with her. He would find out tomorrow when he would tell her the truth about his demon heritage.

**Chapter 4: First Date**

Kagome's alarm sounded off with that very annoying buzzing sound. She couldn't just set it to the radio because that never wakes her up. "Ten o'clock already?" A very sleepy Kagome asked.

She had just two hours til her first date with Sesshomaru. She got up rather slowly and took a shower. Now that she was awake she quickly got dressed, she threw on a blue halter top, dark denim jeans and her favorite black pair of fat baby boots. Last but not least she put on some recently purchased make up. She had already applied the base, so now she finished it off with berry colored blush, then velvet silver shimmer eye shadow and finally the berry spice lipstick, just a little on the dark side. "There I'm ready." She announced to her empty room.

Sesshomaru rolled over and looked at his clock 11:20 AM. "Oh Shit!" He almost fell out of bed, scrambling to get up, he was looking for clothes any clothes to wear just so he wouldn't be late for his first date. He found a clean pair of jeans and a nice black t-shirt. He grabbed his wallet and ran out the door. He was running down the hallway to room 88.

While Kagome was waiting patiently her cell phone began to ring. I wonder if that's Sesshomaru, no it can't be him he doesn't have my number yet. She looked at the caller id, Hojo. Kagome debated for a moment whether she should answer the phone or not. She finally did answer to make the ringing stop. "Hello."

"Kagome please don't hang up. I'm really sorry about yesterday, I shouldn't of accused you of cheating on me. Please Kagome will you take me back? I promise it will never happen again." Pleaded Hojo.

"Hojo I can't..." Before she could finish her sentence Hojo interrupted her.

"Kagome listen to me I was being a selfish, jealous jerk."

"Hojo it's not that, it's, I've moved on."

"What do you mean moved on!?" Hojo couldn't believe Kagome had moved on that fast.

"Goodbye Hojo." She hung up the phone. She didn't have to explain herself to him. He wasn't her boyfriend anymore. Kagome wanted to be with Sesshomaru, she couldn't help but be drawn in by his good looks and charming personality and she didn't care if he was a youkai. Knock, knock, the soft knocking interrupted her thoughts. She opened the door to be greeted by an out of breath Sesshomaru. Kagome quickly noticed how the t-shirt he was wearing revealed a very muscular body underneath.

"S-sorry...I'm late." He was trying to catch his breath.

"Are you alright? Your not late you're right on time. So what movie do you want to see today?"

"I fine, just ran here is all. I'm really on time? Hm would Spiderman 3 be alright?"

"That would be perfect." They made their way th the movie theater and stood in line for fifteen minutes, waiting to pay for their tickets. "Two tickets for Spiderman 3." Sesshomaru was getting out his wallet. While the ticket guy was staring at Kagome.

"Are you seeing anyone? Cause I get off in a couple of hours and I would love to take you out for a night on the town." This guy thought he was all that, he had no idea that Sesshomaru was glaring at him. If the glass hadn't been there to protect that guy, Sesshomaru probably would have hit him.

"Yes I am seeing someone." She pointed to Sesshomaru.

"I, I, I, um I didn't, gee I'm sorry I didn't know she was your girl." He was so embarrassed and afraid that Sesshomaru was going to beat him up, he wet his pants.

"Here." Sesshomaru pushed the money under the window.

"Here's your tickets. Enjoy the show." He ran to the back of the booth.

"Did you see that guy? He was afraid of you for some reason. Maybe it had something to do with the death stare." Kagome was teasing Sesshomaru now.

"You think that's funny. That guy was hitting on you." Sesshomaru didn't want anyone else flirting with his girlfriend.

"Relax I'm only teasing. Want some popcorn?" The smell of freshly popped popcorn filled the lobby as they entered.

"Sure, I'll get it. One large popcorn and two cokes." Sesshomaru carried the popcorn and his drink, while Kagome carried her drink. As soon as they got seated the movie started.

"Oh my gosh I hope spiderman saves her from falling." Kagome whispered to Sesshomaru.

Every now and then he would look over and watch Kagome eat popcorn or drink her soda.

Mary Jane Watson was in a taxi cab, that's caught in a giant spider web, who knows how many feet above the ground, as a trap set by Venom and Sandman to kill Spiderman. The end credits began to roll. Sesshomaru and Kagome discussed the movie as the exited the theater.

"Peter was acting like a total jerk to Mary Jane." Kagome couldn't believe that Peter could be that mean.

"MJ had just dumped him." Sesshomaru was defending Peter's behavior.

"Yeah only because Harry made her." Kagome had to point that out.

"Ok, you win, want some ice cream?" Sesshomaru pointed to a nearby ice cream shoppe.

"That sounds like a good idea to me." Kagome ordered her favorite flavor mint chocolate chip.

Sesshomaru's flavor was just plain chocolate. They walked to the park and sat down on the nearest park bench.

"So tell me more about your family." Kagome was curious to see if Sesshomaru would tell her that he is a youkai.

"Alright, what would you like to know?" he questioned.

"Well who's the oldest sibling for starters?" she asked.

"I'm the oldest, Inuyasha is second, Tsunami is third and Daiki is the youngest." Sesshomaru wasn't ready to tell her that he was a youkai, not just yet.

"Wow look how late it is." Kagome had glanced at her watch 11:00 P.M.

"I'll walk you to your dorm." They made their way back to the University campus and walked in silence to room 88. For a moment they stood at Kagome's door, looking into each other's eyes. Kagome couldn't take it anymore she just had to ask, "Are you a youkai?"

Sesshomaru was stunned! Why did Kagome ask that? Does she already know the answer?

He decided to answer honestly, "Yes I am." His head was lowered, showing his fear of her finding out the truth, afraid she would leave him.

"It's ok you know. I don't mind you being a youkai. But so you know I'm a miko kind of."

"You really don't mind!? A miko really?" Sesshomaru couldn't believe what he was hearing, and at the same time he was so happy inside. A smile came upon his face, he bent down and kissed Kagome. As Kagome pulled away she asked him "I guess this means a second date right?" She was returning his smile.

"Yeah definitely. Good night Kagome." Sesshomaru let Kagome enter her dorm before he left.

He began walking towards his own dorm, he was quite certain he wouldn't be sleeping tonight.

He was completely thrilled that Kagome didn't care that he was a youkai. Thinking to himself,

_I want her to meet my family._ _I'll have to ask more about her being a miko._

Kagome closed her door, Sesshomaru had waited til she was inside before he left. _What a date, at least he didn't deny that he is youkai._ Kagome couldn't be happier but would that happiness be short lived? Someone was knocking on her door again. _If that's Sesshomaru he's going to have to wait to see me until the second date._ Kagome opened the door expecting to see Sesshomaru standing there, but instead it was Hojo!!!!

**Chapter 5:Hojo a Stalker?**

"Hojo! What are you doing here?" Kagome was shocked to see him standing there at this time of night. Especially when she was expecting Sesshomaru to be outside her door.

"Kagome, I waited for you to come back. We have to talk." Hojo walked past Kagome and entered her dorm room.

"No, Hojo we are over, there is nothing to talk about. Please leave." Kagome held the door open and motioned for him to leave.

"We are going to talk." Hojo was refusing to leave and just stood there staring at her.

_What should I do? Should I call campus security?_ Kagome has never seen Hojo act like this before. He was acting jealous, even possessive.

"Kagome why were you with that guy? I saw him kiss you. Don't deny it." Hojo wasn't about to leave. So Kagome left the door open and stayed close to it.

"It's none of your business. I broke up with you, remember?" She was getting angry, how dare he come here and demand to talk and ask questions that were none of his concern.

"Kagome," Hojo approached her "I love you. We can still be together. Just stop being so stubborn and admit you were wrong."

Kagome took a step back before answering "Hojo, get it through that thick skull of yours, I don't want to be with you anymore. Now leave."

Hojo grabbed Kagome's arm and yelled "This is because of that Sesshomaru guy isn't it? Kagome we will be together. I can't live without you."

"Hojo, your hurting my arm, let go." Kagome was scared now. She tried to pull away put the Hojo's grip on her arm only intensified. Luckily Kagome had left the door open, because Kikyo, Kagome's childhood friend walked by.

"Kagome! Is everything alright?" Kikyo could see that Hojo had a grip on Kagome's arm.

Hojo quickly released his grip. "We'll talk later." Hojo hastily left the room and walked past Kikyo.

"What was that about?" Kikyo could see the fear in Kagome's eyes.

"OH, Kikyo!" Kagome hugged her friend and began to sob. Kikyo stood there comforting her until Kagome sobs quieted to small hiccups.

"Are you going to explain what I just walked in on?" Kikyo was not about to just walk away until she knew her friend was safe.

"Hojo, I've never seen him act that before. It started when I moved here. He accused me of cheating on him with Sesshomaru."

"Well did you?" asked Kikyo.

"No of course I didn't! But Hojo didn't believe me and I got mad and broke up with him. But the thing is I do have feelings for Sesshomaru and we just had our first date." Kagome finished explaining the how Hojo had grabbed her arm, and how grateful she was that Kikyo showed up when she did.

"I don't like the sound of this Kagome. You had better tell Sesshomaru." Kikyo sounded has if she knew him.

"Kikyo, do you know Sesshomaru?" Kagome hoped that Kikyo didn't go out with him.

"Yeah, he's my boyfriends' brother." Kikyo smiled at the thought of her boyfriend.

"Which brother? Inuyasha or Daiki?" Kagome was curious to know.

"Inuyasha, I'm not about to go out with a guy that's way to young for me. Hey if you want I'll stay here for the night."

"You would thank you, Kikyo." Kagome didn't want to be alone in case Hojo came back.

They stayed up into the early morning hours talking and remembering their adventures together, playing shrine priestess and practicing archery when they were ten.

"Hey remember when everyone said we could be twins?" Kikyo asked.

"Yeah I think they were right. Because this guy just walked up to me and hugged me and then he said Kikyo it's been a long time since I've seen you, how have ya been? You should of seen the look on his face when I told him I wasn't you." Kikyo was laughing so hard she fell on the floor.

"Kikyo, are alright?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah I'm fine. Suppose we should get some sleep. Please tell me you have a sleeping bag or something." Kikyo stood up and stretched her tired muscles.

"Hang on, let me find it." Kagome pulled out a blue sleeping bag and handed it to Kikyo, "Here you go."

"Thanks. Goodnight." As soon as Kikyo unrolled the sleeping bag, she was asleep and lightly snoring. Kagome crawled into her own bed unsure of much sleep she would get. She laid awake for two more hours thinking about that days events._ I really enjoyed my date with Sesshomaru. I don't know who Hojo thinks he is, but he has some nerve trying to tell me what to do. Kikyo mentioned Sango wants to hang out again, sure would be nice to see her again._ Finally Kagome fell asleep.

Sesshomaru woke up early because he had to a give another tour in three hours, besides he couldn't sleep any longer. He knew that he already one of the people he was giving the tour to, his brothers' girlfriend, Kikyo and the other was he believed her friend Sango and her boyfriend Miroku. As he was eating his breakfast, another student ambassador barged into his room.

"Hey morning sleeping beauty." It was Koga. A wolf youkai.

"Koga what do you want?" Sesshomaru wasn't ready for company this early in the morning.

"Come on I know you had a date last night. So who was the poor girl?" Koga always liked to badger Sesshomaru with questions because he knew it annoyed him.

"Her name is Kagome..." Sesshoamaru was interrupted before he could finish his sentence.

"As in Kagome Higurashi!? I used to have a crush on that girl in high school! You don't have to worry now, Sessy cause I have a girlfriend. I was hoping to see Kalypso before classes start, doesn't look like that's happening." Koga was in a very cheerful mood and seemed like he had drank to much coffee.

"Don't call me Sessy. How did you know we had a date last night?" Sesshomaru didn't tell anyone that he could remember.

"My friends' roommate. What was that guys name Hoja or something like that. According to Miroku, he wasn't happy about it either. I think he said he didn't come back until 12:00 PM."

Something caught Sesshomaru's attention, what if Hojo bothered Kagome after he left. He felt a strong urge to check on her. He just had to make sure she was alright. "Lock the door when you leave." Sesshomaru instructed Koga.

"Where ya going? Ok sure." Koga was puzzled, he didn't know what had made Sesshomaru leave so suddenly.

Sesshomaru quickly arrived at Kagomes' room and began knocking. Kagome awoke to the banging at her door hoping it wasn't Hojo, she slowly got out of bed and said "Just a minute."

She wasn't about to open the door in her pj's. "Ugh who is it?" Asked a very groggy Kikyo.

"I don't know yet." She finished getting dressed and walked over to her door, "Who is it?" Kagome asked.

"It's Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru could smell that Hojo had been there.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome opened the door, "What are you doing here so early?"

"I wanted to make sure that you were alright. Koga said that Hojo might've come over here."

Sesshomaru studied Kagome's expression first she was groggy but then she seemed alarmed and awake.

"Hey Sesshomaru." Kikyo walked past Kagome and Sesshomaru. "See you later Kagome, bye Sesshomaru." Kikyo left to return to her own room, giving them privacy to discuss Hojo.

Sesshomaru waited until Kagome invited him in, before questioning her about Hojo.

"I know he was here I can smell his scent." Sesshomaru wanted to know what happened.

"Hojo was here last night. If Kikyo hadn't showed up when she did, I don't know what would've happened." Kagome explained everything about Hojo's unpleasant visit and how Kikyo stayed with her to make sure Hojo didn't come back

"That b. I'll kill him if he ever lays another hand on you. I swear it." scowled Sesshomaru.

"You can't. Please don't. I wouldn't want you to go to arrested or go to jail." pleaded Kagome.

Seeing the concern in Kagome's face Sesshomaru lied about what he had in store for Hojo.

"Don't worry Kagome I won't do anything irrational. I have to go though, I have a campus tour to give."

With that said he quickly made his way to Hojo's dorm room no. 7. He banged on the door.

"Yes. Hey Sesshomaru need something?" asked Miroku.

"Miroku where's Hojo?" Sesshomaru was tempted to kill Hojo but decided to give him a friendly warning instead.

"Right here. Hey Hojo it's for you." Miroku walked into the kitchen has Hojo walked to the door.

As soon as Sesshomaru seen Hojo he grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him into the wall.

"I am only going to give you one warning, so listen carefully. You will stay away from Kagome.

If you so much as look at her wrong and I will kill you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yeah." Hojo nodded. Sesshomaru released Hojo's shirt and left to meet his tour group.

"What did you do to piss off Sesshomaru. You know he's a youkai." stated Miroku.

"None of your damn business." snapped Hojo. He knew that Sesshomaru wasn't going to intimidate him, into staying away from Kagome. _Kagome will be with me and only me. I can assure you of that Sesshomaru._

**Chapter 6:First Day of Classes**

A few days had passed since Sesshomaru had given Hojo a warning to steer clear of Kagome. Kagome hadn't seen Sesshomaru in three days because he was so busy giving last minute tours of the campus. Today would be the first day of classes and Kagome was scrambling to get all her books and schedule in her back pack. After all it wouldn't look good to late on her first day.

Kagome finally got her back pack organized and was heading for building 5 for her first class with Professor Jones. Professor Jones teaches freshman college English 1.

Kagome entered the building and easily found classroom 118. She found an empty seat in the front row next to a girl with long black hair. The girl turned around and said, "Hello Kagome."

"Sango! What are you doing here?" exclaimed Kagome.

"Well I'm taking classes of course." Sango replied sarcastically.

"Kikyo said that she had given you my email address. How come you've never emailed me?" inquired Kagome.

"Well don't tell Kikyo but I lost it. She's told me all about your new boyfriend, Sesshomaru. I'm currently dating Miroku. He's getting a degree in religion." But before Kagome could respond, Professor Jones walked in the room. A medium built man, looked about 50 something years old and the top of his head was bald, with gray hair on the sides.

"Alright class lets begin. I want a 1500 word essay on youkai culture, that will be due two weeks from now. I will show you how to write in modern language association form. Everything will be typed, no hand written work will be accepted. This essay will be 25 of your total grade."

He began writing on the chalk board, his name and contact information and the protect's due date for those who weren't paying attention.

Class ended an hour and fifteen minutes later. Sango walked with Kagome, into the hallway.

"Talk about hard. A 1500 word essay on the first day of class." moaned Sango.

'It won't be so hard. I can ask Sesshomaru for help. I'm sure he'd let you interrogate him with me."

"If you say so. What's your next class?" asked Sango.

"Japan History 101." Kagome cringed at the thought of history. _History is so boring_, she thought.

"Bye I have beginning karate and later intermediate kickboxing." Sango was quite pleased with her classes. Kagome made her way to building 9 for history. Professor Fletcher teaches this class.

_Oh, no Hojo is in this class to! _Kagome quickly noticed him in the back row. She sat in the front row, trying to avoid looking at him. Professor Fletcher walked in and placed her briefcase on her desk. She was a short woman, about 5' 3". She had blond hair and small framed glasses that fit her face perfectly. You had to really look hard to notice them.

"I am Professor Fletcher. You shall take notes from the overhead projector and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. Please turn off all cell phones. If you need to leave early please inform me beforehand. I find it quite rude when someone just leaves my class in the middle of a lecture."

History was a fairly boring class. Half the students fell asleep. Kagome got up quickly and exited before Hojo could harass her. As she turned the corner she bumped into something hard.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kagome apologized quickly.

"Don't worry about it. I don't mind if you run in into me." Sesshomaru smiled. "How are your classes going so far?"

"Sesshomaru, their going great. I already have a 1500 word essay to write on demon culture. Professor Fletcher didn't give any homework to study yet."

"Demon culture, uh, want some help with that? I happen to be an expert in that department." boasted Sesshomaru.

"Yeah. Sounds like a great idea. I have to go, I don't want to be late for math."

"I'll walk with you." Sesshomaru walked Kagome to her next class in building 2, classroom 23.

"You'll like Mrs. Brown. She makes math easy. I know I had her my first year." explained Sesshomaru.

"Thanks I'll see you later, ok?" Kagome was hoping she would get to spend some time with him tonight.

"How about tonight then? I'll come by your dorm later and bring some takeout." Sesshomaru wanted to make Kagome's day a little easier for her. Bringing her dinner would save her the hassle of staying up late to cook dinner.

Rose immediately spotted Kagome and waved for her to sit next to her. Kagome sat next to Rose and asked "When did you get here?"

"Last night. Sorry I haven't emailed I'm sorry about Hojo. But at least you found..." Rose was cut off by the professor entering the room. She was taller than Professor Fletcher about 5' 6". She had short, brown curly hair. About 39 or 41 years old.

"I am Mrs. Brown and we shall be learning college level algebra. Free tutoring is available to any student who needs it. Classroom 30 is where it will be held around five o'clock every evening and will end at ten o' clock. You may locate me at my office at these times." She passed out a course syllabus, that contained her email, phone number, and times she would be in her office.

"Let's begin."

"Finally, I thought that class was never going to end. I'm so confused." complained Rose after class had ended.

"It may be a little harder then what I thought." Kagome wasn't sure if she would need the tutoring or not.

"I have to go to my next class. I'll see you later Rose." Kagome headed for building 4, classroom 96.

Her next class was natural science. The Professor for this class was Dr. Rand. Dr. Rand was probably in his early sixties. He was straightforward with his directions and what he expects from this class. Which means no slackers tolerated.

Then came her final class, physical education which meant tennis with Coach Cody. Coach Cody was a very attractive young man, in his late twenties or early thirties. He was very muscular and had short, spiky red hair. Kagome changed into her tennis uniform, a white t-shirt, white skirt, and white tennis shoes. She managed to beat her opponent her first game. She slowly walked back to her dorm after a long day of classes. She could feel every muscle that ached and could swear she had discovered new muscles she had never used before.

With the door unlocked and closed behind her, she collapsed on the couch. Shortly a soft knock at the door and Sesshomaru opened it, "Hey Kagome, I have dinner. Hope pizza's ok."

"Pizza sounds great what kind?" Kagome's stomach was growling.

"Beef, black olives and lots of cheese." he replied.

After they finished eating Kagome grabbed her notebook and a pen. She was ready for Sesshomaru to explain youkai culture. "Alright let me think, ok I know where to begin. Youkai culture has changed dramatically over the years. About 200 years ago the demon tribes had elders, the strongest and most powerful youkai, led the way and set the laws, that on one dared to disobey. If you did something to anger the elders of your tribe you were automatically put to death. It was considered shameful and dishonorable to fall in love with a human. Punishment for that was banishment. Your strength and power determined your status, wether you were at the top or bottom of the food chain, so to speak."

He continued, "Now days youkai live more like humans. Your status isn't has important as it was back then. Being in love with a human isn't shameful. In fact there's more hanyou's then there used to be."

"To be honest, I'm grateful that's all changed." He let his fingers trace Kagome's jaw line. Kagome's heart began to beat faster. Sesshomaru could hear this, pleased he allowed a smirk of smile on his face to his pleasure. "What?" Kagome looked at him, confusion showing in her eyes, at what he was so smugly smiling about.

"Your hearts beating faster." he stated.

"Your point?" annoyance hinted in her voice.

"It only did that when I touched like this." He brushed his fingers along her jaw line again. Making her body tingle all over.

"Um, yeah." Kagome melted at his touch She sighed. Sesshomaru leaned closer to her face and gently placed his lips on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to his body. Sesshomaru pulled away. "Hey, I wasn't done kissing you." Kagome complained.

"I know you weren't. But I couldn't let you forget to breath." He teased.

"Hmph. I wouldn't have forgotten to breath." She sat up and folded her arms across her chest and pouted.

"Ha, ha, ha. Your cute when you pout." Sesshomaru was teasing her some more.

"You think that's funny? Jerk!" She declared.

"Oh, so your mad now? Don't like being teased?" He flashed his brilliant smile, in an attempt to lighten Kagome's mood.

"I don't like being interrupted..." she began to complain.

"Oh, if I let you have your way with me, how far would you go?" His question was suggestive of something rated R. Kagome suddenly embarrassed, her face blushed cherry red. Speechless, she opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"I thought so." Triumphant, he got up and walked to the door. "Goodnight, Kagome. You have classes in the morning. Wouldn't want you to be late."

He left her there, awed at how his simple touch could melt her into a puddle of mush. She began to think about his question. _How far would I go? _

**Chapter 7: The Taisho Family**

Kagome never answered the question Sesshomaru had asked weeks earlier. Thanksgiving was drawing near, Kagome discussing this at lunch with her two of her friends Kikyo and Sango.

"Sesshomaru asked me to join his family for thanksgiving. He tried using the fact that you'll be there Kikyo, to convince me to go. So finally agreed. It's just I'm so worried about what his family will think of me." said Kaogme

"Don't worry, the Taisho family is nice. I'll be there for sure because Inuyasha has already asked me to come. Of course it's always an open invitation once you go. But Inuyasha always asks to be polite and make sure I come. I don't think he wants to hear his brothers badger him about having a girlfriend. But it looks like this year Inuyasha and Daiki will have a turn to gang up and pick on Sesshomaru." Kikyo was trying to ease Kagome's fear, the fear of meeting your new boyfriends' family, who just happen to all be youkai.

"Like Kikyo was saying, you have nothing to worry about. They'll love you. Just be yourself. What's there to not like about you?" Sango was also trying to ease her friend's fear but to no avail.

"Yeah, maybe." She sounded unconvinced. She began to waver the ideas of what if they hate me and what if they like me in her head. To see if Kagome was listening Sango semi sarcastically said, "Ok, well just wear something that will make Sesshomaru drool but something that won't scream slut to his family."

"Sango!" exclaimed Kagome, "You honestly think I would ever intentionally wear something slutty ever?"

"Just seeing if you were still listening." Sango gave a Kagome a wicked smile, throughly pleased her friend had given such a shocked reaction.

"Change the subject." demanded Kagome.

"Alright, but change to what?" asked Kikyo.

"Oh I gotta go. I gonna be late to for tennis. Can you believe they're giving us a week off for thanksgiving?"

Sango and Kikyo answered Kagome's question at exactly the same time "No!"

"Bye talk to guys later." Kagome waved and turned headed for the gym and the tennis court. Her last class of the day.

Finally thanksgiving day arrived. Kagome was already scrambling to get ready._ Sesshomaru will be here any minute to pick me up._ She finally decided to wear a nice pair of dress pants but couldn't decide on what top to wear. She couldn't help but think of what Sango had the other day, _Don't look like a slut to his family_. _Ugh, thanks Sango_. Knock, Knock. _Oh, no! He's here already! _She yelled to him"Come in."

Sesshomaru walked in and looked around for Kagome, she was in her bedroom. "What's taking you so long Kaogme?"

All of a sudden Kagome walked out wearing only her dress pants and bra, holding two tops up and asking, "Which one should I wear? What's so funny?"

Sesshomaru couldn't suppress is laughter, "I'm sorry Kagome. It's just you've surprised me and given me an early thanksgiving treat."

Kagome looked down and realized she wasn't wearing a shirt. "Ahh!" She run back to her bedroom and slammed the door. She was so embarrassed her face blushed tomato red.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru was still laughing.

"Shut up." she hissed through the door. She walked back out wearing a blue long sleeve shirt.

"I like the other better." he teased. Kagome only scowled at him. "It'll be fine. You look beautiful." he complemented trying to ease her anger and embarrassment. He leaned in for a kiss, surprising Kagome. She made the kiss a little heavier than what he anticipated, he pulled away.

"Kagome we need to go, but if you would prefer to continue I would have on objections." He smiled dazzling her. She thought for a moment and decided "Um, maybe later. We don't want to be late."

They walked to Sesshomaru's car. A two door Nissan Skyline, painted black with red flames streaking across the doors. He quickly opened the door for her. She got in and couldn't help but admire the interior. The same red and black color has the exterior.

They drove in silence outside the Tokyo city limits. Passed small farms and brilliant cherry trees. Following a winding river, that flowed beside a mansion. Two big iron gates, blocked entry. A stone dragon perched on both sides of the entry way looking down at those that dared to enter.

Sesshoamru punched in the entry code and the big gates slowly opened. As they approached the mansion it was simply elegant nothing simple about it. It was obviously old with a faded appearance to the stone walls. The stone statues of dog demons were barely noticeable in the green gardens below. The windows were very large, allowing vast amounts of light to enter the mansion.

"Wow." Is all Kagome could manage to say. He parked the car and was quickly out and at the passenger side before Kagome could move and being a perfect gentlemen he opened her door for her. He then held out his hand, so she could balance herself as she exited. Seeing she was in trance like state, he guided Kagome up the stairs and to the large wooden double doors. He opened them to reveal a large staircase which led to the second floor. Beautiful mahogany wood flooring from the kitchen to the living room. The walls were painted a rich red.

He led her to the living room. It was filled with it's own miniature library. Shelves of books completely filled one wall. In the center of the room was a large, warm fire place, outlined with large white stones. The walls were painted sky blue. And there sitting on the brown, leather love seat were Sesshomaru's parents. Tsunami and Daiki were sitting at a small round table playing chess. Inuyasha and Kikyo were sitting on the matching couch. "Mother, father this is Kagome

Higurashi, my girlfriend." He announced proudly.

Izayoi was the first to greet Kagome, "Welcome," she held out her arms and hugged Kagome, "Finally glad to meet the young lady, who has captured my sons' heart."

Kagome blushed, "Thank you, it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Taisho."

"Oh please call me Izayoi. Come sit down. You two love birds move over." She instructed Kikyo and Inuyasha.

Kagome sat next to Kikyo on the couch. Sesshomaru slid next to her and put his arm around her shoulders, holding her next to him. Kagome couldn't help but be flushed, the heat rising from her neck to her face, she could even feel the red in her ears.

"As my lovely wife said welcome. You may call me Inu. What shall we call you, my dear?" Inu Taisho inquired.

"Kagome, is fine." she answered.

"Ahem, would you like a tour of the house?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Sure." Kagome was still nervous.

"This is my room." Sesshomaru opened the door and led Kagome into the room and closed the door behind them. The room was a sky blue with black curtains and bedspread. He had a desk on the west wall, a large window on the east wall and more pictures of ancient demons.

"Wow." Kagome admired his well kept room.

"If you think that's wow," he whispered in her ear, "What will think of this?" He gently kissed her neck and slowly turned her around. He moved upward towards her lips.

"What if your parents walk in?" she whispered. Kagome was all tingly from Sesshomaru's touch.

"They won't." He kissed her again, she melted in his arms. Kagome nearly fell, but Sesshomaru caught her. "Are you ok?" He was concerned, Kagome nearly fainted in his arms.

"Yeah, I think I forgot to breath." she whispered again.

"I thought you said you wouldn't forget t breath!" he teased.

"I'm all right." she insisted. Kagome wanted to continue kissing.

Bang, Bang. "Hey Sesshomaru, mom says it's time to eat. And she wants to make sure you aren't

making grand kids yet!" Inuyasha was only teasing but Kagome flushed tomato red. Sesshomaru flung the door open to give his brother a good can of whoop ass, but Inuyasha was already back downstairs and in the dining room. "Shall we?" He took Kagome's hand and they walked downstairs to the dining room. They all ate Thanksgiving dinner together.

"Will the you stay the night?" Izayoi asked.

"Would you like to Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't mind." she replied.

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked back upstairs to his room. This time he locked the door. "Now where were we?"

"Hmm, I know." She walked up to Sesshomaru and began kissing him. They fell into his bed.

He caressed her face and asked, "Are you ready to sleep?"

"No." Kagome responded.

**Chapter 8: The Day After Thanksgiving**

"Well Miss Higurashi, what do you wish to do?" He licked his lips.

"Oh, um not that. Not in your parents house." She flushed red once again.

"All right. You know I'm not going to push you into doing anything you don't want to?" He brushed her bangs aside so he could see her face better.

"Yeah I know." she whispered.

He placed one finger under her chin and raised her eyes to meet his gaze. He couldn't resist asking, "If this wasn't my parents house would you..." he trailed of suggestively.

"Maybe." she whispered once more, unable to control the goose bumps that were forming.

"You aren't going to faint again are you?"

"No."

Kagome kissed him and again she intensified the kiss. Her lips parting and slipping her tongue between his. He accepted her tongue. She sighed. Sesshomaru slid his hand under her shirt, Kagome put both of her hands on his chest, filling the muscles underneath his shirt. He slowly removed her shirt.

"Its alright." Kagome assured him.

She quickly pulled his shirt off and unbuttoned his pants.

BANG!

"Ah!" Kagome fall off the bed, Sesshomaru froze. They could hear laughter outside his room.

"Kikyo shame on you." It was Inuyasha and Kikyo. "Hehehe." Giggled Kikyo.

Sesshomaru buttoned his pants and opend the door and scowled "Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked at his very unhappy brothers face, "Hey Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha was trying to free himself from Kikyo's embrace. He knew Sesshomaru was about to open a can of whoop ass on him. "Oh shit!" Sesshomaru grabbed him by his shirt. "Bro, wait, come on. What did I do?"

"Hey are we going to beat Inuyasha?" Daiki asked.

"You are not. I am however." Sesshomaru stated.

"What for?" Inuyasha whined.

"For ruining my evening."

"Boys, what is going on? Sesshomaru release your brother." Inu Taisho was standing in the hall staring at his sons. Sesshomaru did as he was told and released Inuyasha.

"Now explain to me what this is all about." Their father demanded an answer.

"Sesshomaru was going to beat up Inuyasha." Daiki was eager to get his older brothers in trouble. Sesshomaru scowled at him. Daiki merely stuck out his tongue.

"Sesshomaru what is your explanation?" asked Inu Taisho.

Inuyasha realized what his older brother meant about ruining his evening and took full advantage of his new found knowledge. "Looks like Kikyo and I interrupted Sesshomaru's attempt to give you grandchildren."

_Gah! _Sesshomaru's cheeks turned red.

"Is that what you were up to? Sesshomaru you dog, do want to give your mother and I grandchildren?" Inu Taisho was quite thrilled with the idea of having grandchildren to play with.

"NO!!!" Sesshomaru yelled and quickly went back into his room and the locked the door behind him.

"What is it, Sesshomaru?" Kagome only heard him yell no.

"Nothing."

"But your blushing." she insisted.

"No I'm not." he bluntly stated.

"Yes you are,..." Kagome was being persistent.

"All right, you win. My father just asked me if we were trying to give him grandchildren."

Kagome turned bright red and was completely speechless.

"Let's just go to sleep." Sesshomaru was already under his sheets and asleep. Kagome was still awake when she noticed her phone was vibrating. _Wonder who this could be at this hour?_ A text message from Hojo! _Oh no what does he want?_ She opened the text message, it had only three words.

_I'm watching you._ Kagome gasped. The curtains were all closed. _He's just trying to scare me._

Sleep didn't come for her until pure exhaustion took over, she fell asleep with her head resting on Sesshomaru's chest.

Morning arrived, Sesshomaru was awake and simply admiring Kagome's beauty. She still had her head on his chest. He traced her jaw line with his fingers. He noticed Kagome's cell phone laying on the bed next to her, he reached for it. Curious why it was there now when it wasn't last night. He simply placed it on his night stand.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome was talking in her sleep. Sesshomaru smiled, _This could be fun, _he whispered to her "Are you dreaming of me?"

"Yes." Kagome moved closer to him, still sleeping heavily. An idea came to him, he would interrogate her in her sleep. "What are you dreaming about exactly?"

"Sesshomaru." she replied.

"What is Sesshomaru doing?"

"He's standing there."

"Just standing there?" he pressed for more information.

"No shirt. Yawn." Kagome was waking up.

"Morning beautiful." A very cheerful Sesshomaru said.

"You're way to cheery to have just woken up." Kagome mumbled.

"Then you would be correct." He smiled deviously.

"You've been watching me?"

"No, I've been interrogating you. Did you know that you talk in your sleep?" He smiled amused at Kagome's reaction. Kagome was wide eyed and just stared at him in horror. _What did I say?_

"Don't you want to know what you were saying?" he teased.

"NO!" Kagome flushed bright red once again. "Ugh, I can't believe I talk in my sleep." she whined.

"Oh it's not that bad. Apparently you dream about me in your sleep."

"What!" she shrieked. Flushing impossibly redder. Kagome could feel the heat rush to her neck then her face and even her ears.

"Sesshomaru? Mom has breakfast ready." Tsunami yelled through the door. She quickly ran downstairs for breakfast. Kagome quickly got dressed. Sesshomaru slowly got around still throughly amused with Kagome's embarrassment.

"Knock it off!" she hissed at him as they walked downstairs.

"Knock what off?" he asked innocently.

Kagome just scowled at him. She sat opposite of Sesshomaru at the breakfast table.

"How did you sleep?" asked Tsunami, who was seated right next to Kagome.

"Ok" she muttered.

"Morning Kagome." Kikyo smiled as she placed a plate of pancakes on the table.

"Hey Sesshomaru were you busy last night?" Daiki smirked knowing he would be safe from Sesshomaru's wrath as long as he was at the breakfast table. A whole new wave of embarrassment flooded over Kagome. Sesshomaru gave Daiki a warning, "Don't." He glared at his younger brother. Daiki gulped and didn't speak any more of what occurred last night.

Inuyasha on the other hand was relentless, "Should I expect a future niece or nephew?" A wicked smile plastered across his face. Kagome gasped.

"Inuyasha.." Sesshomaru was preparing to tackle him.

"Here's the pancake syrup." stated Izayoi as she took her seat at the table.

"Absolutely smells delicious. A brilliant cooks as always Izayoi." Inu Taisho winked at Sesshomaru. Kagome and Sesshomaru quickly finished breakfast.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" he asked his eldest son.

"I'm taking Kagome home. She has had to endure enough embarrassment at the hands of my brothers, to last her a life time." He motioned for Kagome to follow him. She quickly did so.

They could hear Inu Taisho chewing out his two sons. They plainly heard him say, "You don't want me to have any grandchildren?"

"I wish to apologize. They shouldn't haved behaved they way they did."

"Its ok, honest. I'm just used to having a little brother." Kagome smiled at him.

They arrived at Kagome's dorm. "Hey Sesshomaru, come here." She grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her. She began kissing his neck and moving upwards towards his lips. He responded at first by freezing and then slowly pulling her closer to him. He intensified the kiss and pulled her shirt off. She quickly helped him remove his. BANG.

"What was that?" Kagome asked.

"What was what?" he asked, returning to kissing Kagome's neck.

"I'm serious I thought I heard something."

"Um." he wasn't deterred from her neck.

"Are you listening to me?" she asked.

"Yeah." He moved to her lips.

"Hmm." Kagome responded. He began to unbutton her pants. BANG!

"Ok I know I heard something that time." She pushed Sesshomaru away as she said this.

"I didn't hear anything." he groaned, not enjoying being interrupted. Sesshomaru's cell phone began to ring, he looked at the number it was Koga. He answered it, "What Koga? This had better be good."

Kagome looked around her room, nothing seemed out of place. She couldn't figure out where the noise had come from. "I don't believe this." He hung up his phone. "I have to go. Their having some kind of freakin problem. And are to stupid to deal with it." Sesshomaru complained.

"I'll be here waiting for you." Kagome kissed his cheek. "I'll take a shower while your gone."

"And I'll be right back." he promised.

Kagome went into her bathroom and turned the shower on. She began to use her favorite body wash cherry scented. What she didn't know was Hojo was currently watching her from inside her own closet! Hojo walked out of the closet and locked the front door. He waited for Kagome to exit the bathroom. He sat perched on the end of her bed, facing the bathroom door.

Kagome's cell phone began to ring, she quickly shut the water off and wrapped herself in a towel and preceded to fly out of the bathroom. "H-Hojo!" She stammered. Hojo was already holding her cell phone in his hand. "I don't think you'll need this." He placed the phone on the floor and squashed it like a bug.

"Leave now Hojo I'm warning you."

"Your warning me Kagome? I don;t think so. I'll leave when I'm good and ready." He approached her. Kagome stepped back.

"Don't be difficult. You were about to be a whore with that guy."

She gasped, "You were watching me?"

"I told you I was. Or did you not read my text message?" Hojo asked.

"I read it." she retorted.

**Chapter 9: Hurry Sesshomaru Save Kagome!!**

Meanwhile Sesshomaru was trying to help Koga with a very unhappy student. Who just so happened to be Sesshomaru's ex-girlfriend, Kagura! "Look just take it off my account," she demanded, "There's no way I'm paying that bill."

"Hey lady we're not the business office." Koga stated.

"Well Sesshomaru there's other ways I could pay..."

"Kagura absolutely not." Sesshomaru knew he had slept with her before but only due to his breakup with his finance, Sarah. He wanted nothing to do with now, he considered her personality to be that of a bitch. He regretted ever sleeping with her and wished it never happened.

"Don't be that way. You seemed to enjoy...Hey!" Sesshomaru gently but firmly grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side. Koga raised an eye brow at him. Sesshomaru whispered, "I regret ever sleeping with you. That's a mistake that will haunt me to the end of my days."

"Oh! Is that so? Hmpf, fine then I'll pay the damn bill." Kagura stormed off.

"You should've done that sooner." said Koga.

"Shut up. You ever bring this up I'll..."

"Whoa, whoa, relax dude. Not a word from me." Koga promised.

"Goodnight then." Sesshomaru turned around and began to walk quickly to walk back to Kagome's dorm.

Kagome didn't know what to do, she just stood prepared to scream if she had to.

"Come here, we can still be together." Hojo tried to persuade Kagome to see his point of view.

"No. Sesshomaru will be back any minute now, so I suggest you leave before he beats you up." she threatened. Which was the wrong thing to do, that seemed to set Hojo off.

"You think I'm afraid of him?" He asked menacingly.

"Y-You should be." _Please hurry Sesshomaru._

Hojo walked towards her, she tried to run for the door but he grabbed her around the waist and swung her back around making her hit the floor. She let out a gasp, the breath being knocked out of her. "Where do you think your going" He was still speaking but it sounded more like hissing instead of actual words.

"Just leave." she pleaded, truly afraid now. Her eyes were wide and she couldn't control the shaking that was coursing through her body, pumping adrenaline through her veins.

He grabbed her by the arm, pulling her off the floor and threw her on her bed. "Please." she could only whisper.

"I love you Kagome, don't you get that? If I can't have you no one else ever will." Something about those words made her realize how much danger she was really in._ I have to get away. _

She focused trying to control the fear, she had to act and fast. She rose and quickly before Hojo could react she lunged forward and kneed him in his crotch. "Ugh!!" he was on the floor moaning in pain. Kagome made break for it, she ran for the door, struggling with the lock she finally got it open. Hojo was recovering and running after her. She made into the hall before Hojo tackled her, knocking her to the ground. He had a hold of her legs, she was scrambling trying to get away. Finally she mustered enough air into her lungs to let out a blood curdling scream. "AAAHHH!!!!!"

Sesshomaru was almost to the hall where Kagome and Hojo were at. He heard her scream not knowing it was Kagome though he ran to the hall. The sight he seen, he couldn't control his anger. He rushed over to Kagome, grabbed Hojo by the throat and held him against the wall choking him. "Sesshomaru, stop please just let him go, please." Kagome was yanking on his arm to no avail, pleading with him not to take a life. Sesshomaru's eyes glowed red, he heard Kagome's plea not wanting to respond he continued his choke hold. Kagome pleaded again,

"Please I don't want you to go to jail, please stop." She began to sob uncontrollably. Sesshomaru heard her pleas this time and released Hojo. He dropped to the floor with a thud, he was also unconscious but alive. He turned to Kagome and held her, she continued to sob.

Miroku and Sango were walking down the hall and seen an unconscious Hojo, a sobbing Kagome and an angry Sesshomaru. "What happened?" Miroku asked.

"Kagome are you ok?" was Sango's question.

"I-I-I'm o-ok."

"Call the police, before I finish him off." Sesshomaru scowled, point to the unconscious Hojo.

"Right." A very confused Miroku and Sango did as he instructed and called the police.

Hojo was arrested, at his upcoming trial Kagome and Sesshomaru would both have to testify. Kagome gave a statement to the police. All the while watching Sesshomaru. Finally the police left and Kagome was alone with Sesshomaru.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks to you." She smiled.

**Chapter 10: The After Math**

"Are you sure your alright?" Sesshomaru was concerned, he didn't know what transpired during his absence.

"I'm fine, just scared is all." She assured him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and walked into her dorm. She shivered involuntarily.

"Your moving in with me." he declared.

"What? I'm fine, honest. I'll be ok."

He didn't look convinced. "Your moving in with me, that's final." He found an empty box left over from Kagome's original move into the dorm and began throwing anything in sight into it.

"Hey ok, you win. This is temporary, though ." She sighed in defeat.

Sesshomaru's cell phone begin to ring, he looked at it, "I don't recognize the number."

"Let me look. That's Rose's number. But how did she get...Sango." She answered it.

"What took you so long are you ok? Are you hurt? What happened?" Rose was hysterical.

"I'm fine, calm down Rose. Hold on there's another call." Kagome answered the other call.

"Kagome OMG are you ok? I heard what happened, Sango told me what she knew..."

"Kikyo I'm fine..hold on I got another call." She answered the next one.

"Kagome I'll kill Hojo I swear, are you ok? Well of course you are, you just answered the phone." It was Callisto.

"Um, hold on," she answered yet another call, "Hello?"

"Kagome! Oh thank goodness you're ok right?" This time it was Kalypso.

"I'm fine. Hey!" Sesshomaru grabbed his phone and called Koga, "Tell all of Kagome's friends to chill she's fine, she's with me until further notice." He then turned off the phone.

"You didn't have to do that you know." She smiled anyway. Sesshomaru was already stuffing clothes into her duffel bag. He threw everything from her shirts, pants and socks in. He opened her underwear drawer. Kagome seen this and she flew across the room and got in between the drawer and Sesshomaru. "I'll get this one." She flushed bright red once again.

"Oh? Don't want me to see what you wear? Don't tell me you wear granny panties." He teased.

"No I don't. I wear bikini." she stated sourly still not in the mood for teasing. He kissed her cheek, sending butterflies into her stomach. "All done let's go." He grabbed the box of random things he stuffed in there and her duffel bag.

"Shouldn't I carry something?" She was impressed at how easily he seemed to carry the heavy items.

"No, you just need to open the door."

When they arrived at his dorm, Kagome opened the door for him and he set her belongings in a corner of the room. Kagome sighed. "Are you sure your alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, it just doesn't seem real is all."

"Will you be alright if I take a shower?" He kissed her cheek again.

"Yeah, you don't have to babysit me every minute of the day." she said with heavy sarcasm.

"Who said it's babysitting? When I may get something in more return..." He leaned closer to her and whispered something in her ear. Kagome suddenly gasped and her mouth was wide open.

When she came to her senses, she had a come back, "Your just a horny, perverted dog, Sesshomaru." she accused.

"Only when I'm around you." he smiled wickedly. Turned and walked into his bathroom.

Kagome was fuming and plotting. She could hear the shower running. _I'll show him. I'll just see if he's easily embarrassed or not. _She walked towards the bathroom door and opened it slowly.

The steam made it a little hard to see but she knew what she wanted to do. She grabbed the shower curtain and pulled it back, "Sesshomaru." she said sweetly.

At first he stood frozen, surprised to see Kagome staring at him while he was dripping wet and naked. But then he started laughing at Kagome's face. He eyes were wide and she turned and ran out of the bathroom. Her plan backfired, she was the one embarrassed.

Sesshomaru turned the water off, grabbed a towel and ran after her. "What are you doing Kagome?" Still laughing as he said this. She just stood still her hands over her eyes.

"Kagome?"

"I was trying to embarrass you." she mumbled.

"Ha! Embarrass me? That's a funny way to do it. What would make you think I would be embarrassed at you staring at me naked? Honestly, Kagome that's what you were trying to do?"

"Yes so shut up." she kept flushing red.

"Kagome?" he smiled his wicked smile and continued to ask, "Did you see anything you liked?"

"W-w-w-what!?" Kagome turned to look at him.

"As long as you were staring I figured you seen something you like." He smirked.

"Y-y-you are so perverted." she fumed at him.

"Me? I'm not the one sneaking into bathrooms to stare at you being naked. Speaking of which since you seen me naked, I think it's only fair I get to see you naked." He smiled even more devilishly.

"No way!" she shouted.

"Now Kagome that's not fair. I should get to see even just a little bit of your smooth, soft, silky skin." He was stroking her arm and whispering in her ear, making goose bumps appear.

"I don't know." He began to kiss her neck and gently move upward to under her ear lope.

Whispering again in a thick seductive tone, "It's only fair."

"I-I..."

He suddenly stopped. Part of his master plan to make Kagome beg for it to tell him how much she needs it. Kagome was breathless. She was speechless. She couldn't think.

He smirked and walked back into the bathroom to continue his interrupted shower, but this time he left the door open.

_He, how did he do that? Why do I want to look into that bathroom again? His body is so..._

Kagome fought the urge to look in the bathroom and just laid on his bed, breathing in his scent.

She fell asleep in the aftermath of her terrifying day, seeming completely unfazed as long as Sesshomaru was there to protect her.

**Chapter 11: Finals**

Warning this chapter has a little bit of lemon and/or lime which ever it is.

December soon arrived and Kagome was preparing for finals. Studying in between classes and every night before she went to bed. Christmas was also fast approaching. Sesshomaru agreed to have dinner at her mother's house.

"Ugh! I got it wrong again." moaned Sango.

"Here try this method." Kagome passed her the math book.

"Ok I have an idea for a paper, one of you guys can write it. My new boyfriend the wolf demon!" Kalpyso announced happily.

"I don't think so, try again Kalypso." Callisto was giving her twin a disapproving look.

"Well why are we here then? We don't go to college." Kalypso mumbled.

"Because we're here to help." scolded Callisto.

The study session was going well expect for a bit of teasing that got a little out of hand.

"So Kagome have you and Sesshomaru done it yet?" Kikyo asked.

Kagome's drink was spewing out of her nose, she coughed and tried to clear her throat.

"Are you ok, haha?" Rose couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm fine. That's none of your business Kikyo!" She threw a book at her friend.

"Hey ok gees forget I asked. But since you didn't say yes I assuming that means no." Kikyo pushed Kagome's button for the last time.

Kagome got up and hastily shoved books into her bak pack and stormed off.

_I can't believe she asked me that! _

Kagome arrived back at Sesshomaru's dorm, some how this didn't seem to be as temporary as she had hoped for. Ever since her attempt to embarrass him failed, he's been leaving the bathroom door wide open. Kagome has began to leave every time he showers now to avoid the temptation of joining him.

"Hey beautiful. Study session to much for ya?" Sesshomaru was sitting in his black leather chair shirt less and watching tv.

"No I've just studied so much as it is, so I figured I could skip the rest of it." she lied about the reason she left. "I'm going to take a shower." She gathered her bathroom essentials, walked into the bathroom and she forgot to lock the door. She turned the shower on, already naked she hopped in. The door creaked open on its own. Sesshomaru's interest was peaked. He got out of his chair and stood in the bathroom, not saying a word he stole her clothes and her only towel. She turned the water off and reached for the towel but it wasn't there. She peaked out from behind the shower curtain. Towels and clothes were gone and the bathroom door was closed.

"Sesshomaru!" she yelled.

"Yes Kagome?" he innocently asked.

"Where are my clothes?" she yelled again.

"Oh you left them in here." he lied.

"Would who be so kind as to bring them to me?" Kagome was so angry she was grinding her teeth.

"Don't think I'll be able to that." he laughed wickedly.

"You jerk." she yelled louder.

"It's only fair. You saw me naked and so I should be able to see you naked." he said calmly.

Kagome stormed out of the bathroom naked and furious, "You perverted, horny, stupid..."

Sesshomaru kissed her lips, melting her anger away. "As you were saying?" he smirked.

"That's not fair." she mumbled.

"Yes it is your naked." he smiled devilishly, licking his lips.

Kagome froze for a moment but she decided she was ready. She kissed his lips intensely, placing her hands on his chest, moving them to his shoulders, pulling herself as close to him as possible.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, and guided her to the bed, gently placing her in it. She sighed, reaching for his sweat pants, pulling them off. As they made love for the first time, Kagome believed she was dreaming because this was to much like her recent dreams of Sesshomaru. Like the one he had interrogated her unsuccessfully about in her sleep.

The next morning Kagome woke up before Sesshomaru. She watched him breath in and out. She didn't want this moment to ever end. She snuggled as close to him as she could without waking him up. She glanced at the clock 9:50 A.M. "Oh no!" she threw the covers off and bolted out of bed, her sudden outburst made Sesshomaru fall out of bed.

"Whats wrong?" he asked confused and disoriented.

Kagome was already dressed and had grabbed her back pack, "Finals are today! I have five minutes to get to my first test!" She was out the door before Sesshomaru could say one word.

Kagome made to all of her tests on time. _I think I did well on all of them. _She thought happily to herself.

One week passed and it was time to go to Christmas dinner at the Higurashi shrine. Grandpa told ridiculously old and boring stories as usual. Sota didn't dare tease Kagome about her new boyfriend, he knew what would happen. Kagome had called ahead of time and threatened him.

Mrs. Higurashi was thrilled with Sesshomaru and thought he was a definite upgrade from her previous boyfriend. For the entire evening nothing embarrassing happened and Kagome was more than relived and grateful, for once a normal dinner, a normal night with Sesshomaru!

**Chapter 12: Hojo's Trial **

Two months passed since Kagome's horrifying ordeal with Hojo occurred. Now Sesshomaru and Kagome would have to testify to put him behind bars. Sango and Miroku agreed to be there for support. All of Kagome's friends and Sesshomaru's family wanted to come but she told them there was no need to come. She merely explained to them how safe she felt in Sesshomaru's presence. Also didn't want this to be anymore difficult then it already was.

She sighed heavily.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'll be fine. I just want to get this over with." She sat on a bench in the court house.

"Don't worry I'll make sure he goes to jail. If the sun of a bith gets off I'll..."

"Don't not here if someone over hears you." she pleaded.

"I just can't stand the thought of, he almost..." he trailed off.

"I know. I just don't want you to go to jail. Because I love you." she blurted the words out.

"You love me? Oh Kagome I've been in love with you from the first day I seen you." he chuckled.

"You sure had a funny way of showing it." she returned a smile.

"I'm sorry for that." _If only Sarah hadn't called me that day. _

"We're ready for you." The officer said. They followed him to their seats, holding hands.

She glanced at Hojo, he was staring straight ahead emotionless, no remorse, no regret nothing showed in his brown eyes.

"Please rise, Judge Akane residing." the officer announced to the court.

"Alright, let's get started. How does your client plea?" the judge asked.

"Not guilty your honor." A young woman was representing him. Her name was Corina Washington.

"Alright present your cases. Let's start with the prosecution."

The prosecution was Luna Walker. "Hojo is a menace to young woman your honor. He stalked my client Kagome Higurashi after their breakup in August. Became violent with her and premeditated rape while hiding in her closet, waiting for the right moment to attack in November. Now I call my first witness, Sesshoamru Taisho to the stand."

"Hold up your right hand and place your left hand on the bible. Do you swear to tell the whole truth nothing but the truth so help you God?" the officer asked.

"I do." Sesshomaru answered.

"You may be seated." Judge Akane said.

"Mr. Taisho is it true that you found Kagome struggling to get away from Hojo in the dormitory halls?" Luna Walker asked.

"Yes."

"Objection your honor." Corina Washington stood up to say this.

"Over ruled. Continue." the judge decreed.

"How exactly did you find Kagome?" Luna asked.

"I was heading to her dorm and a heard a scream at first I didn't know it was Kagome but I ran to find it anyway. And that's when I seen him," Sesshomaru pointed to Hojo, "He had a hold of her legs."

"And what did you do?" Luna asked.

"I fought him off of her."

"No further questions your honor." Luna sat down at her desk.

"Mr. Taisho, isn't it true you held my client in a choke hold until he was unconscious?" Corina asked.

"Yes."

"Would you have killed my client?" Corina asked.

"Objection your honor." Luna interjected.

"Does this question pertain to your clients innocence?" the judge asked.

"No your honor." Corina half whispered.

"You do not have to answer that question Mr. Taisho." the judge gave the defending attorney a scornful look.

"I have no further questions your honor." Corina returned to her seat.

They preceded to call Kagome, Sango, and Miroku to the stand. Since their wasn't a jury the judge recessed to review the facts of the case.

The judge returned and held the verdict.

_What's going to happen to Hojo? Please send him to jail if you don't, no don't think like that Kagome. _Kagome scolded herself.

"Will the defendant please rise?" the officer asked.

"I have reached a verdict. Hojo you will receive the maximum punishment allowable by law.

Life in prison without the possibility of parole. To begin immediately. Court adjourned." Bang, the sound of the hammer couldn't be heard over the commotion in the court room. From Kagome celebrating to Hojo finally showing emotion.

"You can't do this to me," he yelled, "You won't be hearing the last from me! Kagome we're meant to be together, you'll see!" he continued his rampage even when the police officers escorted him out of the courtroom.

"Are you ok?" Sesshomaru asked as he and Kagome left the court house.

"Yeah I'm fine, because you're here." she smiled.

"Here ya go." he opened the door to his car for her. "So what would you like to do today?"

"I don't know." Kagome stared out the window.

"Well could pull over and ..." He looked at her, licking his lips.

"I'm not doing that in a car! You horny dog." Kagome couldn't believe he suggested that.

"I'm horny? As I recall you were the all over me and couldn't get enough." he smirked now, Kagome's mouth was wide open, she was speechless. She returned her gaze to the window and pouted.

"Your cute when you pout." he teased trying to provoke a reaction.

"Shut up." she hissed.

Sesshomaru pulled over in a secluded location.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Well what do you say? Want to make out like a couple of high school students?" he smiled trying to ease her anger.

"Stop doing that I'm mad at you." she mumbled.

"Stop doing what?" he innocently asked, moving closer to her face, and then claimed her lips in a single motion. Kagome melted like putty in his hands. She sighed. _Why can't I resist him?_

The made out for thirty minutes until a tap on the glass startled them.

"Everything alright here?" asked a young police officer.

"Everything's fine officer." Sesshomaru was thoroughly displeased.

"Miss?" the officer inquired.

"Everything was fine." she mumbled.

"Alright then, but you'll have to move your car, sir." the officer instructed.

As they drove off Kagome couldn't understand how Sesshomaru could seem to talk her into anything almost anything. "What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Just how you can get me to say yes to almost anything." she answered honestly.

"I can't get you to have sex in a car." he muttered.

"I heard that." she then laughed it looked like Sesshomaru was the one pouting now.

"Alright if you won't do it in the car, how about the shower?"

"You are so perverted." she replied.

"I'm only trying to have a little fun." he tried his smile again.

"I don't know." she was very undecided.

Sesshomaru continued asking where Kagome would or would not sleep with him.

"Enough already," Kagome was getting redder by the minute, "I'll do it in the shower." Sesshomaru had mentioned some bizarre places.

"I was hoping you would go for the swimming pool." he sounded disappointed.

"That's a public pool!" she shrieked.

They finally got back to Sesshomaru's dorm. He flipped a light on.

"I'm exhausted." Kagome flopped down on the bed.

"I guess that means the shower's out tonight?" he frowned.

"Tomorrow, ok?" she promised.

"Good night, Sesshomaru." Kagome laid her head on the pillows and was asleep in no time.

Sesshomaru was about to join her when his cell phone began to ring. He looked at it, he didn't recognize the number, but he answered it anyway to prevent the ringing from waking Kagome up. "Hello?"

"Sesshomaru I need to talk to you." It was Sarah Sesshomaru's ex-fiancé!

**Chapter 13: Sarah, the Ex Fiancé **

"Sarah what do you want?" Sesshomaru was angry, he didn't want to talk her, not now not ever.

"Sesshomaru I made a mistake. I want to get back together with you." Sarah explained.

"What!?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Sesshomaru I should never have left you, please I want to be with you." She pleaded.

Sesshomaru remembered the day she left him.

Flashback

Sesshomaru entered her apartment, "Hey Sarah?" He called out for her. Sarah said she wanted to talk to him about something but she refused to say what it was over the phone. He then seen suitcases and clothes packed neatly into them. _Finally she's going to move in with me_, he thought. "Sarah?" He looked around the room for her. Finally he found her in the bedroom. She was talking on the phone to someone.

"I know I'll be there soon. I can't wait to see either. I love you to bye." She hung up the phone and looked up to see Sesshomaru standing there, confused.

"Who were you talking to?" He asked her.

"Naraku. Sesshomaru the reason why I wanted to talk to you was because, the wedding is off."

She calmly removed her engagement ring and placed it in his hands. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Sarah what are you talking about? The wedding is in one week! Why, why are you calling off the wedding? If your nervous we can postpone it till your ready." He pleaded, trying to grasp the reality of what she was saying.

"Because I'm in love with Naraku now." She couldn't care less, how this would hurt Sesshomaru. It was like she had ice water in her veins."

"Naraku!? You l-love Naraku!? Why, when?" his heart was breaking at its very core.

"None of your concern. Goodbye Sesshomaru." Sarah walked out of the apartment, suitcases in her hands and left him standing there holding an engagement ring.

End Flashback

"Sesshomaru are you still there?" Sarah asked.

_How dare she after all this time, she left me. She left me for Naraku. Why now? Why now does she want to be with me now? _

"Your to late Sarah. I love someone else now. Goodbye." He hung up the phone, he was now in a bitter, angry mood.

"Well we'll just see how in love you really are Sesshomaru." Sarah smiled wickedly at the thought of returning to Tokyo.

Kagome woke up, she turned looking for Sesshomaru's face, but he wasn't there. She shot up out of bed and quickly found him, staring out the window. "Sesshomaru?" she could tell he was tense. She had seen him this why only once before, the first day they had met.

"Is everything alright?" He didn't answer. Kagome walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. He pushed her touch away.

"What's wrong?" Kagome demanded to know.

"Nothing." He snapped back.

"Something is because your acting different." Using only words, she pushed right back.

"I said nothing so just drop it." He yelled again.

"Why are you acting like a jerk?"

"I am not. Drop it Kagome." he warned.

"Fine if you won't tell me..."

He interrupted her mid sentence, "I won't so leave me the hell alone."

Kagome now had tears forming, she wouldn't let them fall in front of him. She grabbed her duffel bag and started throwing some clothes in.

"What are you doing now?" he scowled.

"You just told me to leave you the hell alone, so that's what I'm doing." She opened and the door and slammed it behind her. When she was no longer in his sight, she let the tears fall.

_You stupid idiot go after her. _He cursed himself.

"Kaogme wait!" He looked down both directions of the hall, she wasn't in sight. He smelled her scent though and followed it. She was standing by a coke machine, crying. _What was his problem? He was fine last night. I don't understand, unless he doesn't want to be with me anymore. _

"Kagome?" He stood a few inches behind her. She flinched at the sound of his voice. She tried to wipe away the tears quickly so he wouldn't see.

"W-what?" she asked still not facing him.

"Please don't leave." He pleaded.

"I thought you wanted me to." She tried to stop sobbing, breathing in deeply every time she spoke. Trying to maintain control of her voice.

"I don't, I'm sorry Kagome I should've never raised my voice at you. It's not your fault I'm angry. I got a phone call last night and..."

"There you are Sesshomaru." Sarah was walking towards them. She was wearing a very revealing outfit. A black mini skirt, blue halter top, and high heels. She looked like a runway model the way she walked so elegantly. Her hair was long and blonde and stood in contrast with her blue eyes. She walked right up to Sesshomaru and put her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. She introduced herself to Kagome, "Hello, I'm Sarah. Sesshomaru's fiancé."

The pain could clearly be seen in Kagome's eyes. She turned and ran away.

"Kagome wait!" Sesshomaru was in complete shock from Sarah's actions, he hadn't been able to move.

_I can't believe he has a fiancé! I'm such an idiot. _Kagome ran to Sango's dorm, she didn't know where else to go. She sat in front of the door, she couldn't control the sobbing. Sango opened the door hearing the sobs, "Kagome what's wrong?" Kagome got up and hugged her friend, shaking uncontrollably.Trying to catch her breath, she tried to speak, "S-S-S-Sesshoamru h-h-has a, a fi-ii-fiancé!"

"What!? Come in Kagome, let it all out. You can stay here as long as you need to." Sango led Kagome into the living room. She then closed the door and set Kagome's duffel bag in the floor next to the couch. Kagome continued to cry, "I-I-I'm breaking up with him!" she announced.

Sango merely nodded in agreement.

**Chapter 14: Misunderstandings**

"Sarah!" Sesshomaru yelled. He was so angry with her, he could kill her. _I need to calm down. Think before you act or speak._ "You need to leave now." He was avoiding looking at her, trying to maintain control of his anger.

"But I just got here." Sarah smiled at him, usually this smile melted his heart. But this time it had the opposite affect. He glared at her, every muscle in his body twitching uncontrollably.

"Sesshomaru?" Sarah was afraid now, she had never seen him like this before.

"You need to leave before I do something I will regret." he muttered every word but Sarah heard him well enough and for once did what he said and left. _I've never seen him like this before, was it because of that girl? _Sarah pondered.

"Hey Kagome are you ok?" Sango asked.

"I need to call him." she replied staring straight ahead at the wall.

"Why? If he has.." Sango started to question.

Kagome cut her off, "To tell him its over."

Sango nodded in agreement.

"Could you do it for me? Tell him to come here I mean?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah sure." Sango reached for her phone and dialed the number Kagome gave her.

As his phone rang, he hoped it was Kagome. But he looked at the number, he'd seen this one before, it was Sango. He hesitantly answered, "Hello?"

"This Sango, Kagome's friend. She's here at my dorm and she wants to talk to you in person."

"I'm on my way." _Please Kagome forgive me._

Sesshomaru knocked on the door and Sango answered, "Come in." She glared at him.

_This can't be a good sign._ She led Sesshomaru into the kitchen where Kagome was sitting at the dining table, tears in her eyes.

"I'll be in the hall. You need me for anything, you holler. Ok, Kagome?" Sango gave him a another piercing stare and left for the hall.

"Kagome please forgive me." Sesshomaru was going to tell her about his ex but Kagome cut him off.

"No. I do not forgive you. We're through. It's over between us." Kagome insides were tearing apart at the seams but she couldn't stay with him not after Sarah had declared herself his fiancé.

"Kagome please listen to me..." he pleaded.

"Just leave. I said what I needed to say." Kagome held her down, avoiding his eyes.

"Its not what you think, Sarah is my ex fiancé." He tried to explain again, this time Kagome looked into his eyes, "Get Out." she hissed.

"She was my ex four years ago."

Kagome got up and headed for the door but Sesshomaru grabbed her arm holding her in place.

"Not until you hear me out, please?" he pleaded once again.

"Let go of me." her voice cracking, she cleared her throat and spoke again, "I said let go of me now." Her body began to tremble al over. He tried to pull her to him, to comfort her. Kagome just pushed him away. She did something she never thought she would do she reached up and slapped Sesshomaru's cheek. He was stunned but he still didn't release his hold on her.

Kagome had the same amount of shock and crumpled to the floor. _What did I just do? _She couldn't hold it in anymore the tears began to fall creating little puddles where they fell.

He found this to be his only chance to explain, to make her listen. He joined her on the floor and held her face in his hands, wiping the tears away as they fell.

"Sarah and I were engaged four years ago, she left me for another man. The day we first met she called wanting to get back together. Every time she calls I get in a rather rotten mood. She called last night as well, begging me to give her another chance. I told her I was in love with someone else, apparently she didn't listen. That was one of her annoying quirks." He smiled at her hoping she was listening to him. He hoped Kagome trusted him enough to know he was telling the truth.

Kagome pushed out of his hands and wrapped her arms around him, sobbing heavily she tried to apologize, "I'm so sorry, Sesshomaru!"

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I treated you horribly this morning and then Sarah showed up, the odds were against me this morning." He wiped away more of her tears.

"Hey? Kagome are you ok?" Sango peeked into the living room from the hallway.

"Yeah I'm fine." she yelled back.

Sesshomaru picked Kagome up off the floor and announced, "We're going home."

"What!?" Sango stared at him in disbelief.

"It was a simple well should I say a complicated misunderstanding." He stopped in front of Sango still holding Kagome like she weighed nothing.

"Bye, Sorry about last night and this morning." Sesshomaru carried her out of Sango's dorm and headed back for his own.

Sango stood there confused trying to figure out what just happened. "I know what happened, their crazy. Their all crazy." she said to an empty room.

He set Kagome on his bed and sat beside her. "I'm sorry." She gently stroked his cheek, the one she slapped. He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Think nothing of it. I truly hurt you this morning and royally pissed you off. But I'm glad I did."

He smiled a crooked, cocky smile.

"Your glad you hurt me?" she whispered.

"No I'm glad I royally pissed you off." He chuckled, last thing they needed was a another misunderstanding.

"Oh why's that?" Kagome asked.

"Because I don't think you would've listened." He pressed his lips to her forehead. Breathing in her scent, she smelled like cherries.

"I almost didn't" she confessed.

"I'm glad you did. I don't want to lose you, not ever." He held her chin up to meet his gaze. He then kissed her lips. Kagome responded by returning the kiss and they made out passionately for 15 minutes. Kagome sighed heavily and Sesshomaru stopped the kiss, they were both out of breath. "Don't stop." Kagome pleaded.

"Do you truly wish to make love? Even after what kind of day we had?" he asked.

"Yes." she answered, "Unless you don't want to." she teased.

"Don't want to! My dear Kagome I don't think there will ever be a time when I don't want to. Being with you that way is simply amazing."

Kagome flustered. _I want to make her my mate. _He surprised himself with this thought._ Would_ _Kagome understand the mating ritual? The mark that must be made? _He decided he would ask her and if she said yes then explain exactly what the ritual is.

"Kagome would you become my mate?" He asked in a seductive voice.

"What!?" Kagome was surprised at this question. The only thing she knew about demons and their mates was that a mate was a mate for life, like soul mates. Also that this ritual was considered very sacred to demons, much like a wedding ceremony to humans.

"Well will Kagome?" He asked again, he was feeling anxious at her lack of response.

"Yes." she finally answered.

"This ritual involves us mating and me leaving you with a permeant mark, claiming you as mine so to speak. Do you still wish to be my mate?"

_Wonder what kind of mark._ "Yes I still want to be."

"Then if you wish, we can get married by a priest or someone to appease your mother." He smiled at her when he seen her eyes light up.

"That would be wonderful. That way my mom can't say were not married." Kagome was happy again she couldn't help but not be.

"We began the ritual Friday night then."

"Why Friday?" she asked.

"So you will have time to heal." He held her close to his side, content that she would be his and only his for the rest of their lives.

**Chapter 15: Sarah's Back!**

Sarah was listening in on Sesshomaru's and Kagome's conversation. _He plans to mark her as his mate!_ _I can't let that happen._ She had toa way to stop this, she couldn't let him mark her. If he did that would mean Kagome was his for life, no other women would ever be able to come between them. She fumed at this thought, she wanted Sesshomaru and she wanted him now. Then it hit her, _I'll make Sesshomaru mark me as his mate! Now how to do it? He'll never willingly mark me as his. _She pondered and finally thought of something that would work. Her plan would have to go into immediate action. Spring was here so classes were beginning again this week, that's why Sesshomaru said that the ritual would take place Friday night.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked his future wife.

"Hmm." she responded.

"I need to explain a little more about the mark I have to leave on you."

"I'm listening." She didn't care what would happen as long as she was with Sesshoamru.

"While we're mating, I'll have to bite you." he slowly explained, he didn't want to frighten her.

"Bite me? I knew your on the kinky side but..." she stared up at him seductively, teasing him further.

"Kinky? You think I'm kinky?" he laughed at that thought.

"Yeah I do. You want to have sex in weird places which by the way never gonna happen and second you always act like a horny dog. Need I continue?" she asked.

"I'm only horny around you." he whispered in her ear. Sending chills down Kagome's spine.

"Anyway, what the mark does is, it says your mine. No other demon will ever touch you, can't say the same about a human," he gritted his teeth, "They don't respect a mating mark. It also means that I can only be with you and only you for the rest of my life." He smiled.

"Well can a mating mark ever be removed?" she was truly curious to know.

"Only one way, but its very painful. You have to remove the mark, much like the way you remove a tattoo." He knew demons could handle this but a human he thought would die of pure agony.

"I still want to be yours." Kagome was sure of this, unlike anything before in her life, she knew she wanted this with all her heart.

"I'm glad."

Kagome got up, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I have a doctor's appointment today. I don't want to be late."

"Your ok?" he was concerned he didn't know why Kagome would be going to a doctor unless she was sick.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just an annual check up is all, nothing to worry about." She lied the true reason she was going was because she thought there was a chance she could be pregnant. But she wanted to be for sure before she told him. She wasn't showing any signs or symptoms of being pregnant, except one no periods. Something told her that it wasn't because she was pregnant. Kagome left the dorm, worried about what the doctor would say.

Knock, knock.

_Who could this be? _He tried to talk Kagome into letting him go with her but she had insisted he stay. He opened the door.

"Sesshomaru, before you get mad please I want to apologize for yesterday. My behavior was completely unacceptable." Sarah was just telling him what she thought he would want to her.

"Your point?" agitation showed in his eyes.

Sarah had brought two sodas, one for him and one for her as a peace offering.

"Here I brought you this. A peace offering. After this I'm never going to bother you again." she lied to his face. She walked into his dorm and sat down on the couch. She continued to lie, "I'm sorry for the way I hurt you with Naraku. I should never have done that."

Sesshomaru listened, he opened his can of cherry vanilla coke and slowly sipped it, not sure wether or not he should believe her. She smiled, _he's drinking it!_

"I must ask you then I did you leave me for Naraku?"

_Oh shit why did he have to ask me that?_ "I was afraid of being marked." another bold faced lie on her part.

"You were afraid of being marked?" He sounded as if he didn't believe her. He took a big gulp of the soda.

"Yes, I know even though you explained it would only hurt for a couple of days, I was still afraid." She hung her head down sheepishly, playing up the drama.

Sesshomaru finished the coke and threw the can away. He stared at Sarah, something wasn't right the room was spinning. Sarah knew the drug took hold and helped him to the bedroom.

He sat on the bed not knowing what was happening. Sarah put her hands on him rubbing his muscles on his chest, arms. She whispered in his ear, "It's Kagome, Sesshomaru. I'm here."

"Kagome?" he tried to find her face, he couldn't really everything was blurry he couldn't make anything out. Sarah seduced him into believing he was making love with Kagome. He kissed her neck and decided, _why wait to make her my mate? _He bit into her, marking her as his. Sarah smiled evilly, Sesshomaru was now hers.

_Well Miss Higurashi. It doesn't look good at all._ the doctor had told her. She kept replaying the words over and over in her head. She wasn't ready to return to Sesshomaru, not yet. She called her mom, no answer. She then called Kikyo, no answer. _Where is everyone? _She had made her way into the park and sat on a bench. She couldn't believe this was happening, why now? Now of all times, when she was about to be married.

"Hey is something wrong?" It was Inuyasha.

"No, not really." she answered. She didn't want to talk about it with him.

"So how's Sesshomaru? Is he still mad about the whole Thanksgiving thing still?" He laughed remembering how pissed off Sesshomaru was.

"I'm not sure." she really wasn't in the mood for a conversation.

"Anyway I gotta go, don't want to be late for my job interview." He walked away, not realizing Kagome was in emotional pain. She decided to find Sesshomaru and tell what happened at the doctor's office.

"Ugh!" Sesshomaru moaned he felt like he had a hang over. He realized he was naked under the sheets. _What the hell? _Then he remembered Kagome, _And she calls me horny?_ But where was she? He got up still woozy, and went to make a pot of coffee, he felt like he needed to sober up, even though he hadn't drank any alcohol. Did he make her is mate? He vaguely remembered biting her. Kagome walked in and threw her purse on the table, she sat down holding her head in her hands.

"Kagome is something wrong?" He walked over to her.

"Yes." _How can I tell him? This isn't going to be easy. _

He rubbed her shoulders, and looked at her neck, he began to panic, he didn't see a mark on her.

_But then who did I...Sarah! _"Kagome can this wait? There's something I need to do."

"Yeah I suppose." She looked shocked and hurt at the same time. Sesshomaru had flown out the door and as soon as he turned the corner there she was. There was Sarah.

"What happened?" he demanded praying he didn't mark her.

"Oh you mean this?" she lowered the turtle neck she was wearing, revealing a freshly made mating mark.

_No, I couldn't have but how did this happen? _

"I drugged you. You thought you were marking her." She smiled wickedly knowing he couldn't hurt her. She was now his mate wether he liked it or not.

He turned around and walked back into his dorm, _How am I going to tell Kagome?_

Kagome looked at him, what was with him all of a sudden he was acting weird. And she had yet to tell him what the doctor said.

**Chapter 16: Truth **

Kagome locked herself in the bathroom and called her mom. The phone kept ringing and ringing, finally Mrs. Higurashi answered. "Hello?"

"Mom there's something I need to tell you." Kagome had to tell her quick before she chickened out.

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"Mom I have ovarian cancer." Tears welled up in her eyes, she knew what that meant, she didn't know if her mother would or not.

"Are you sure? The doctor's, something can be done right?" Mrs. Higurashi was scared, she knew cancer could kill.

"There's only one thing that can be done." Kagome started to cry.

"Kagome what is it you can tell me." her mom was wishing she was there to comfort her daughter.

"T-T-They have to remove my ovaries. I won't be able to have children!" Kagome broke down in tears, she sobbed so heavily, she couldn't breath for a minute.

"Kagome breath honey breath. Do you need me to come to the university?"

"I'll be fine Sesshomaru is here." Kagome calmed down enough to breath.

"Have you told him yet?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Not yet, I'm about to." Kagome was forcing herself to take deep breaths.

"Ok call me if you need me. I'll be coming up there this weekend ok?"

"Ok, bye mom."

"Bye Kagome take it easy and rest."

She hung up the phone and looked in the mirror she looked like a disaster. She splashed her face with cold water and touched up her makeup a little. She was ready to tell him.

Sesshomaru was pacing back and forth. _I have to tell Kagome the truth, I have to tell her what Sarah did._ Kagome walked out of the bathroom and looked at Sesshomaru, he could see the pain in her eyes. "Kagome what's wrong?" He hoped Sarah hadn't told Kagome, her twisted version of the truth.

"There's something I need to tell you." Kagome was fighting hard not to cry, she had to be strong.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He knew something was definitely wrong now.

"I-I-I have...the doctor said..." She began to cry again. Sesshomaru pulled her to him, _what is wrong with you Kagome? _She continued to sob and tried to explain again, "T-The doctor said I-I

have o-ovarian cancer!!!" she finally blurted it out. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, no Kagome was fine there was nothing wrong with her.

"There's nothing wrong with you. Your healthy..." He was in complete denial.

"Sesshomaru I have cancer and in two weeks I have to have surgery to remove my ovaries. That means I'll never be able to have children." She yelled at him, she couldn't help herself, she needed to vent. She was holding in so much, she felt like exploding.

"Kagome I'm sorry I don't know what to do. I just want you to be ok." He felt terrible now, he wasn't doing a very good job of supporting his future mate and wife. _I can't tell her about Sarah not now. _

Kagome fell asleep in his bed, mostly because he insisted that she rest.

Sesshomaru closed the bedroom door, and dialed his father's number.

"Inu Taisho speaking." his father said.

"Father there's something I need to talk to about." Sessshomaru was going to tell him about Sarah.

"Well son I'm listening."

"In person father, I'm coming to the mansion." He didn't want to tell his father over the phone.

"Alright, I'm here. Will Kagome be joining you? " Inu Taisho asked.

"No." He couldn't let Kagome find out, not now that she has cancer. She would need all her strength for the battle to come.

"Oh I'll see you when you get here." Inu Taisho said in a disappointed tone, he hoped his son hadn't broken up with the lovely young lady.

Sesshomaru left a note for Kagome, telling her that his father called and something urgent needed his attention and that he would be back soon. He drove over the speed limit, he didn't care has the speedometer hit 90 mph. He sped up his father's driveway and parked the car and immediately ran up the stairs and flung open the front door.

"Father?" Sesshomaru wanted to tell him quickly.

"That was fast. Is something wrong Sesshomaru?" Inu Taisho, looked at his eldest son with concern flashing in his golden eyes.

"Yes father something is wrong Kagome has cancer. And Sarah bears my mating mark." He hung his head in shame at the thought of Sarah being his mate.

"Will Kagome be alright?" his father asked.

"I think so." Sesshomaru answered.

"How did Sarah become your mate. I thought you despised her."

"I do."

Inu raised an eye brow, "Then why mark her my son?"

"Sarah drugged me, I thought I was marking Kagome." Sesshomaru was more ashamed of that fact then anything else._ I should've known it wasn't Kagome._

"Does Kagome know?" He still wasn't sure what his son wanted.

"No. And she doesn't have to, I want the mark removed from Sarah's neck and I want it removed now!" He was so frustrated Sesshomaru hit the wall next to him, leaving a large hole.

"You realize that removing a mating mark is painful and it could kill Sarah? Even though she may deserve such a fate." Inu Taisho was thinking of something.

"I don't care." Sesshomaru sighed heavily, _What I'm I going to do? _

"There may be another way. I know of someone who would love to have an evil woman as his mate. His name is Onigumo. He's Naraku's brother. If I could convince him, he could challenge the mating mark and if you just willingly give her up, he can mark her and she would be his mate. Sarah would live and you would be free of such an unwanted nuisance."

"Then call the guy! What are you waiting for?" He liked this idea Onigumo was a spider demon, he knew how Sarah hated spiders. This would not be as merciful has death, this would be a punishment for life. He didn't care though.

Kagome's cell phone was ringing, "Ugh! Who is it now?" Kagome reached for her phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello Kagome I think we need to talk." Sarah had called Kagome!

"What!? I don't think so." Kagome was about to hang up.

"This concerns something Sesshomaru did the other night. Something he hasn't told you." Sarah was smiling wickedly.

"I don't care!" Kagome yelled at her.

"Well if you want to know, I'll be waiting at the coffee shop on the corner of College Ave. and

University Blvd.

**Chapter 17: Remove That Mark!**

"Alright Onigumo has agreed to help you." Inu Taisho sighed with relief, he wanted his son to be with the woman he wanted.

"Then we need to find Sarah." Sesshomaru didn't have a clue where to look for her at.

Inu Taisho's phone rang again this time it was Naraku, "Hello?"

"I have unfortunate news to give you. My brother got drunk and marked some random whore as his mate." Naraku bluntly got to the point.

"Thank you for informing me." Inu Taisho sighed as he hung up the phone.

"Father what is it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Onigumo will no longer be able to assist us. He apparently got drunk enough to mark someone else." He frowned, he didn't want to have to remove the mark by shear force.

"Then we have no choice but to remove the mark the old fashioned way." Sesshomaru stated.

"Yes, go find her and I pray this doesn't kill her. It would be quite messy to have to explain this to human authorities." Inu Taisho got up and began to prepare for the removal of the mating mark. Sesshomaru quickly left, to track down Sarah and force her to endure the marks removal.

Kagome couldn't believe she was walking towards the coffee shop. She was now at the intersection of College Ave. and University Blvd. There was the coffee shop, she could plainly see Sarah sitting there drinking a cup of jo. _Why don't I just turn around and go home?_ She kept walking forward. Sarah spotted her and waved to her to come join her. Kagome was standing in front of her, unsure what Sarah wanted and what to say.

"Hello. Kagome, correct?" Sarah was happy about something.

"Yes." Kagome still felt like she should just run away.

"Please have a seat. We have things to discuss." Sarah was being overly nice.

"What things?" Kagome was confused now, after all they didn't know each other so what would they have to discuss?

"It concerns Sesshomaru." she said bluntly.

"He told me that you lied." Kagome tried to defend him but that smile that was plastered across Sarah's face made Kagome doubt Sesshomaru.

"Did he? I'm sorry you have to get hurt like this Kagome but I can't let this continue," she pulled her turtle neck down to reveal the mating mark made by Sesshoamru, "He already marked me as his. He can never mark anyone else or be with anyone else. I'm just trying to put in end to this before you really get hurt." Sarah lied but kept a straight face, to be more convincing.

"I am trying to forgive him for what he's done," she continued, "its not your fault you didn't know."

"But, I, how could this..." Kagome was at a loss for words.

Sesshomaru tracked Sarah's scent and found her sitting at the coffee shop, sitting outside with someone. _Wait that's Kagome!! _He didn't slow downhe had to take Sarah and get that mark removed. _What has she told her? _

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome didn't turn around, she couldn't look at him. _That lair, how could he do this to me? _

Kagome got up from the table and walked away, never glancing at him. Silently the tears fell down her cheeks.

Sesshomaru couldn't go after her, not yet, he had to tend to the matter of removing the mating mark from Sarah's neck. "Something wrong?" she asked him, smiling evilly.

"Yeah but I'm about to rectify the situation." He grabbed Sarah's arm and made her walk with him, around the block where his car was parked. He tossed her into the passenger seat.

"Well if you wanted me so badly, all you had to do was ask." Sarah smirked.

"I don't want you. I want that mark removed." He stared straight ahead, driving faster then he needed to. Sarah's eyes widened, "But that could kill me!" she exclaimed.

"You should 've thought of that before you made that mistake." He hoped Kagome wouldn't believe whatever Sarah had told her.

Kagome walked and walked, she didn't know where she was going, she was in such a daze. She looked around, but didn't recognize her surroundings. It was getting dark now, the buildings where becoming menacing and scary. Why did she turn down this street? She tried to retrace her steps but she couldn't remember passing any of this before. She glanced down both directions of the street, no one was around. Except for two guys, who looked her way. _Calm down, don't panic_, she told herself. Kagome opened her cell phone, _no signal_! She walked in the opposite direction of the two guys, who looked like a couple of thugs. It didn't sound like they were following her, but she turned down an dead end street and as soon as she turned around, those two guys were standing there! "Hey are you lost?" one of them asked.

One of the guys looked young, like a teenage boy, the other a little older. The younger boy had black hair and wore some t shirt that had a heavy metal band name plastered across the front.

The older boy, looked more like a young man, had black hair in a long braid and wore black goth lookin' clothes.

"No." Kagome was scared and she didn't know what to do.

"Kagome Higurashi?" the younger boy asked.

"How do you know my name?" Kagome was shocked.

"I'm Kohaku, Sango's little brother." he said.

"Kohaku?" Relief flooded over her, she knew she was safe.

"Yeah and this is Bankotsu." He pointed to his older friend.

"Hi." was all he said.

"So are you lost?" Kohaku asked again.

"Yeah I think so."

Meanwhile Sesshomaru and his Father prepared Sarah for the ritual, Inu Taisho had taken the precaution to call the police and inform them what could take place.  
"You can't do this to me!" Sarah screamed. She was currently strapped to table, unable to move so she resorted to screaming. Sesshomaru had enough, he stuffed a dirty sock in her mouth!  
"Was that necessary?" Inu Taisho asked.  
"Would you have preferred to hear her scream?"  
"I suppose not." His father replied.  
"Are you ready?" Sessomaru was ready to get this over with.  
"Let's begin."

Inu Taisho began by lighting candles, the fragrance smelled of a sweetly, sickening smell. The lighting was dim, all the curtains were closed. Inu Taisho prepared a potion mixed with youkai blood to remove the mark. They exposed Sarah's neck, revealing the bite mark left by Sesshomaru. He poured the potion on her neck. Her screaming could be heard even though she was gagged. The potion burned her skin and was melting the mark away. Sarah's body began to thrash violently but the straps held. She was losing unconscious and blacked out from the pain.

Something wasn't quite right she was handling the pain far better than any human could ever have. "Father?"  
Inu Tasho was had made an observation about Sarah, How could we have missed this!? "Sarah's a demon!" He suddenly exclaimed.  
"What!? Father are you serious? How could this be possible?" Sesshomaru couldn't believe this, wouldn't he have smelt the demon blood?  
Sarah was suddenly laughing and smiling madly. She managed to spit out the dirty sock used to gag her. "I found a way to join a weaker demon with my soul!"  
"You wench." Sesshomaru hissed.  
"The mark is no more." Inu Taisho proudly showed off his handy work.  
"Good I only wish she hadn't survived." He glared angrily at Sarah.  
"You know you will never be able to get that girl to forgive you? The damage has been done." Sarah smirked.  
"You are free to leave." Inu Taisho said as he released her from the table.

"I'm leaving." She ran out of the mansion, not realizing that Sesshomaru's pet two headed dragon, Ah Un, was on the loose. She turned the corner and there he was in all its glory. Unfortunately for Sarah, the dragon was hungry and decided she was its' next meal!! "AHHH!!!" Sarah screamed and ran from the creature. Sesshomaru and Inu Taisho heard the screams from inside the house and quickly went to investigate. They found Ah Un happily chewing something and also a few pieces of shredded clothing.  
"It looks like Ah Un was hungry." Sesshomaru smirked.  
"Son please show a little respect for the dead woman, no matter how much she deserved it." Inu Taisho raised his son better than that.  
"Yes father." Sesshomaru replied losing his smug smile. But continued to smile inwardly. Now Sesshomaru had to find Kagome and make amends with her.

**Chapter 18: Forgive Sesshomaru?! **

"Well if your lost, me and Bankotsu here can take you home." Kohaku offered.  
"Please do." Kagome was certain she wouldn't be able to make it home on her own in her condition.  
"Why were you here?" Bankotsu asked.  
"Um, I, well." Kagome didn't really want to talk aboout it.  
"If you don't wish to speak about it just say so. But it isn't good to keep things bottled inside." Bankotsu was sincerely being kind.

They walked Kagome back to the university campus.  
"I got to go. Sango is going to kill me if I don't get home for family dinner in five minutes." Kohaku raced away from the campus and was out of sight in no time.  
"Would you like me to walk you to your door?" Bankostu asked.  
Kagome wasn't for sure if that was a good idea or not but she didn't want to be alone, not just yet. "Sure."

She opened her door and looked around she hadn't been in her own dorm room in months, not since the accident with Hojo occurred.  
"Doesn't look like anyone's lived here in a long time." He commented.  
"I haven't." She looked at the dusty counter tops and dirty floors in disgust. _Why is all my things at Sesshomaru's? _  
"Something wrong? Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" He asked again, showing more concern this time.  
"Well, yes. But I don't know if I can talk about." Kagome held her down in shame.  
"If you like I can listen. I'm really good at listening and giving advice." He offered his help again._What is with this guy? He is being really nice. Does he just want to get in, no don't go there not every guy has just one thing on their mind._ "I don't know where to begin." She complained.  
"Start at the beginning." He found an old chair and sat down, looking like he didn't have anywhere to go.  
"Well you see I have, well did have a boyfriend. And then there was Sarah and the mating mark and I found out I have cancer. And..." She was really rambling, none of her words were making sense to Bankotus but he was patient listening to her story.

Sesshomaru dialed Kaogme's number again no answer. _What could she be doing?_ He walked back to the university and he smelled Kagome's scent, it was fresh. _She just passed through here not to long ago. But who are the other two scents? I don't recognize them._ He picked up his pace and continued into the dorm halls. _She went back to her old dorm and she's not alone._

Kagome retold the story to Bankotsu, this time she took her time and didn't ramble on or mutter anything. She sighed heavily, feeling like she could cry some more.  
"Sorry to hear that you have cancer. If that guy cheated on you and marked some else as his mate, then you deserve better."  
"Thanks. I guess you were right, about not bottling it up. I feel a little better now." Kagome smiled a little to reassure him that she was being sincere.

Sesshomaru burst through the door and couldn't believe what he was seeing, Kagome sitting on a chair across from some guy, he'd never met before. He could tell he was a demon though. "Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked with malice in his tone of voice. Kagome shot up and told him, "None of your business. We're over! Got that?" Kagome was about to cry again.  
"Wait, you mean that's your ex- boyfriend?" Bankotsu looked at him in disbelief, he knew who Sesshomaru was.  
Sesshomaru ignored Bankotsu, "Kagome we need to talk. Alone." He glared at Bankotsu.  
"Go away." she muttered.  
"You heard her, Sesshomaru. Time to go, its obvious she doesn't want you here." Bankotsu was being bold, he found Kagome interesting and he wanted to date her if she would allow it.  
"You stay the hell out of this." Sesshomaru hissed through gritted teeth.

Kagome stared at Sesshomaru, _does he knowBankotsu?_

"Only if Kagome wants me to leave." Bankotsu glanced at Kagome looking for an answer.

"You can go. I'll be fine." Kagome still stared at Sesshomaru.

"Are you sure?" Bankotsu asked.

"You heard her, now leave." Sesshomaru was clenching his fists now.

"I want to hear it from Kagome." Bankotsu glared back at Sesshomaru, then returned his gaze to Kagome's face.

"It's ok. I'll be fine really. Here's my cell number. You can call me later, if you like." Kagome handed the piece of paper with her phone number on it. Sesshomaru stood there dumbfounded.

_She gave him her number! Why would she do that? Is she that angry with me?_

"I'll definitely call you, later." Bankotsu got out of the chair he was occupying and left, leaving Kagome and Sesshomaru alone.

"Why?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru.

"Why what?" he replied.

"Why didn't you just tell me about Sarah?" she looked into his eyes, hoping to find the truth there.

"I was about to, but then you said you have cancer and I couldn't bring myself to tell you the truth." He met her gaze, he didn't have anything to hide from her, not anymore.

"Then why did you mark her as yours." her voice cracked just slightly, she was trying very hard to maintain control.

"Sarah came over, after you left. She claimed that she was merely apologizing for her previous behavior. And I let her in my dorm to hear what she had to say. She gave me a soda to drink and slipped something in it. I was drugged when I marked Sarah as mine. I thought she was you." His eyes never left Kagome's.

_Is he lying? He never looked away when he told his verison of the truth. He must be telling the truth._

"Kagome?"

"I don't completely forgive you. I'll be living here for now." _Is forgiving him a mistake?_

"Kagome, I'll make this up to you I promise." He was glad she was at least giving him a second chance.

"Don't make any promises you can't keep. Since I'm giving you a second chance, there has to be to ground rules." Kagome was serious, her expression slightly pained and confused.

"Anything, I'll do anything." Sesshomaru wasn't about to give up on their relationship.

"First, no seeing other people."

"Agreed."

"Second I won't be living with you and we will not have sex."

"Alright." He hesitated slightly.

"And finally no keeping secrets from each other." Kagome couldn't handle anymore secrets.

"You have a deal." Sesshomaru knew he could wait a lifetime for Kagome if he had to.

"I'll be needing to get my belongings out of your dorm." she sighed.

"I'll hire it done."

"No, I'll do it. I'm sure Kikyo, Rose, or someone else will help me." Kagome didn't want him to spend anymore money on her.

"Kagome, I have to ask you something."

"What?" she raised an eye brow slightly.

"Will you call that Bankotsu, guy?" He wasn't thrilled with the idea of that guy flirting with Kagome.

"I don't know, maybe." Kagome liked Bankotsu has a new found friend.

"Ok." He frowned. Sesshomaru was hoping Kagome would say she was never going to see him again.

**Chapter 19:Bankotsu a Friend?**

"Hey Kikyo?" Kagome called her friend to ask her to help move her belongings from Sesshomaru's dorm.

"Yeah I'm here. What is it Kagome?" asked Kikyo.

"Will you help me move my stuff back into my old dorm?" Kagome hoped she wouldn't have to explain why.

"Sure. Did you and Sesshomaru break up?" Kikyo half whispered the question.

"Not exactly. Look, can I tell you some other time?" Kagome didn't want to talk about it to any of her girl friends, not just yet.

"Ok, no problem. Do you want me to call Sango, Rose, and Callisto?"

"Yeah I'll need their help as well. See you at Sesshomaru's dorm." Kagome hung up the phone.

She found a few boxes to put her stuff in and slowly made her way to Sesshomaru's dorm. She lightly knocked on the door. Kagome didn't feel quite right about barging in like she always did.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru opened the door, "You don't have to knock."

"It just feels weird for me. Ok?" Kagome avoided looking into his eyes.

"I'm sorry." he apologized again.

"Rose, Sango, Kikyo, and Callisto are coming to help me." She began stuffing her clothes in the duffel bag she brought.

"Oh." Sesshomaru was hurt. He could only imagine the pain Kagome was feeling right now. Kagome's cell phone rang loudly to the music of What I've Done by Linkin Park.

"Hello?" It was number she didn't recognize.

"Hey it's Bankotsu! I was wondering if you would like to get a cup of coffee or something?"

"Um, sure."

"Around 8 o'clock then?" He asked hopeful that was a good time for Kagome.

"That's perfect. See you then Bankotsu." Kagome hung up her phone and avoided looking at Sesshomaru's hurt expression.

"Ok Sango." Kikyo said in a exasperated tone.

"Well did they break up or not?" Sango asked curiously.

"I don't know. Kagome didn't say." Kikyo sighed.

"To bad Callisto could't come. Poor Kalpyso, I wonder why she dumped Koga." Sango was pondering ideas of him cheating on her or perhaps Kalypso just got bored with Koga.

"Sango why do you have to be so nosy?" Kikyo's irritation showed in her eyes and tone of voice.

"Fine I won't talk about it. Well why couldn't Rose come?" Sango tried to ease Kikyo's irritation.

"She said that she had studying to do." Kikyo didn't sound convinced.

"We're almost there." Sango picked up her pace to a faster walk.

"You're going to meet that guy aren't you?" You could hear the hurt in his voice.

"That guy is a new friend. So yeah, it's just coffee." Kagome moved on to pack bathroom essentials.

"Kagome, guys don't want to be friends. They want to get in your pants." His tone was more serious now.

"Oh? Is that all you wanted?" Kagome glared at him.

"No! I want more than just friendship and more than just sex. Kagome..."

Sango and Kikyo were knocking on the door.

"Come in!" Kagome yelled so they could hear.

"Hey what's up Kagome?" Sango asked.

"What do want us to move?" Kikyo looked around, all that was packed so far was one box and a duffel bag.

"You can take that box and my duffel bag. I just like putting the rest of my stuff in this one. I thought I had more junk than I did."

"No problem. See you at your dorm" Sango grabbed the duffel bag and was out the door.

"I'll get the box then." Kikyo followed Sango to Kagome's dorm.

"Kagome, wait we need to talk this through." Sesshomaru really didn't want her to leave.

"We already have talked about it. I will call you when I get home tonight." Kagome walked out with the rest of her stuff. She walked back to her dorm. Sighing as she set the box on the floor.

"So what's up with you two. Talk about tension, you could feel it. Kinda crept me out." Sango was trying to make light of the situation without much luck.

"Where's Rose, Kalypso, and Callisto?" Kagome asked.

"Rose says she's studying and Callisto is trying to comfort Kalypso because she broke up with Koga for some reason." Kikyo explained.

"I'll see you guys later. Lock the door for me? Bye." Kagome had thirty minutes to meet Bankotsu at the coffee shop.

"That was weird." said Sango.

"I agree." replied Kikyo.

Kagome made it just in time, Bankotsu was already at a table waiting for her to arrive. He looked up and noticed her walking towards him, "Hey Kagome!" He waved for her to hurry up and join him.

"Hey Bankotsu." Kagome sat down next to him.

"So did anything happen after I left? I mean your alright, right?" Bankotsu looked into her eyes.

"Well I semi forgave him. I moved out of his dorm for now. I made some rules and he agreed to them. That about sums it up." A waitress walked flirtatiously towards them. Her interest was Bankotsu.

"Are you ready to order?" the young waitress asked.

"Yeah, I'll have a french vanilla coffee and Kagome will have..." He waited for Kagome to answer.

"I'll have the same." The waitress walked off unnoticed.

Kagome and Bankotsu talked for two hours about anything and everything.

"Look at the time! I got to go. I have classes in the morning." Kagome got up and stretched her muscles.

"I'll walk you to your dorm. You shouldn't be by yourself at this time of night." Bankotsu was right beside her.

"Ok." Kagome didn't argue, she he knew he was right.

They walked side by side until she reached her dorm. "Do you want me to make sure no ones in there?" Bankotsu offered.

"You don't have to." Kagome replied.

"But I want to make sure your safe for the night."

"If you insist." Kagome unlocked her door Bankotsu stepped in before her and looked around making sure there wasn't any would be thieves.

"Coast is clear." Bankotsu declared.

"Do you want something to drink?" Kagome asked, she wouldn't offer him food because she hadn't been grocery shopping yet.

"Nah, I'm fine." Bankotsu walked up behind Kagome, his breath tickling her neck.

This startled Kagome, "What are you doing?" She demanded to know.

"Don't you want this?" He moved closer and kissed her neck. Kagome shoved him away.

"No I don't."

Bankotsu wasn't deterred. He grabbed her arms and pushed her against a wall. He kissed her lips.

Kagome tried hard to get him away from her but she didn't have the strength. He moved to unbutton her pants.

"Stop!" She yelled at him.

"Be still, Kagome." Bankotsu continued placing kisses on her lips and moving to her neck.

"I said stop!" Kagome managed to kick him where it counts.

"OW!" Bankotsu hit the floor holding his crotch.

"Get out!" Kagome yelled at him again.

This time Bankotsu complied and left.

Kagome grabbed her cell phone, she could only think of one thing to do. She called Sesshomaru!!!

**Chapter 20:Back Together**

Sesshomaru looked at his cell phone, it was Kagome's number! "I suppose your home now." he said solemnly.

"Ses-Sesshomaru!" Kagome couldn't control her sobs.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Sesshomaru was clenching his free hand.

"Will y-you come over p-please?" Kagome pleaded.

"I'm on my way." Sesshomaru bolted from his dorm and ran down the hall. He quickly arrived at Kagome's dorm and knocked lightly before entering.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome flung herself onto Sesshomaru.

"Kagome what happened?" he asked again.

"It was Bankotsu." she clung to his side.

"What did he do?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"He tried to, to..." She couldn't bring herself to say "rape"

His fists were closed into balls. He already figured out what she was trying to tell him. "He didn't hurt you did he?" _Because if he did I'll kill him._

"More like I hurt him." She smiled weakly as she looked up into his eyes.

"I'll never let anyone hurt you again. I swear Kagome." Sesshomaru couldn't stand the idea that a creep like Bankotsu had tried to hurt his Kagome.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome interrupted his thoughts.

"Hmm?" He looked down at her.

"I want to be your mate." She bluntly blurted out.

"Kagome, are you sure. You've had a long day. Maybe you should think about this." Even though this is what he wanted, he wanted to be sure that Kagome was only making this decision when she was thinking clearly. Be sure that this is what she truly wants.

"Now, I want to be your mate now." Kagome was sure of this, but then it hit her, Sarah.

"Kagome I only want to make this decision when your thinking clearly." He sighed slightly.

"Does this have to do with Sarah?" She asked plainly the hurt showing in her brown eyes.

"What? Didn't I tell you Sarah is dead? Ah Un ate her. Quite amusing really." Sesshomaru thought of a very happy two headed dragon munching on lunch. He smirked.

"She's dead? And should you be so happy about it?" Kagome had to admit to herself, _I am grateful she'll never come between Sesshomaru and I, ever again._

"Well, I probably shouldn't but I can't help myself." he answered truthfully.

"Then why won't you make me your mate tonight?" she asked again.

"I want to be sure its what you want." Sesshomaru's heart yearned for Kagome's touch but he was resisting pulling her in his arms until he knew for certain.

"I already told you, I want you. I want to be your mate, tonight."

Kagome pressed her body against his and gently kissed his lips. Sesshomaru knew once she did that, he couldn't control himself. He pulled her as close to his body as he could. Returning her kiss, however he intensified it. Making her lips part and accept his tongue. Kagome sighed with content. Driving Sesshomaru farther, he quickly undid her bra under her shirt, and releasing her lips for a moment, slid the shirt over her head. Recapturing her lips, he moved her to the bed.

Kagome responded and tore his shirt off and moved to remove his pants. He helped her, and began to stroke her smooth skin, from her navel to her breasts. Kagome's skin tingled with this new sensation. He found her breast and massaged it in circles. Kagome moaned, enjoying the feeling. Sesshomaru managed to unbutton Kagome's pants and slid them over her thighs.

He carefully put himself and Kagome under the sheets. Being on top of her, he made sure his full weight wasn't on her. Kagome knew what would happen next, after all they had been together like this before. He thrust himself into her. Panting, she held on to him, digging her nails into his back. He repeatedly thrust himself into her. Making her moan with seer pleasure. He kissed her neck and whispered in her ear, "This will hurt a little." He bit into her marking her as his mate.

Finally the pair was exhausted and Kagome laid next to Sesshomaru, stroking his arm. Sesshomaru kissed the bite mark. "Sorry if it hurt you, my love."

"I'm fine." She smiled.

"Are you sure?" he inquired.

"Positive." she assured him.

"You realize, we will have to plan a wedding to satisfy your mother?"

"Hmm, I didn't think of that." Kagome was being sarcastic.

He smirked and returned her teasing, "Well I'm sure I could just tell your mother I fed you and marked you as my mate for life."

Kagome's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped in shocked.

Pleased with her reaction, he rose from the bed and went to get a cup of coffee. When he noticed it there, circled on the calender in big red words "Surgery". Kagome got up and noticed what had his attention.

"I can't eat or drink anything today." Kagome told him.

He could only stare at the calender, afraid now that something might go wrong during the surgery. Knowing Kagome will never be able to have children of her own. A wave of empathy and sorrow, over took him and he turned around, grabbing Kagome. Pulling her into his embrace and held her for what seemed like in eternity.

**Chapter 21: Time For Surgery**

Kagome was sitting in a hospital room, putting on one of those hideous white gowns that your backside is always exposed. Sesshomaru, Sota, Mrs. Higurashi, Grandpa, Kikyo and Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku were all waiting in the lounge. Callisto, Kalypso and Rose have grown in different directions and no longer speak to Kagome. All of Kagome's professor's and teacher's have generously given her time off from studying for two weeks. Sesshomaru paced nervously in the lounge. Kikyo and Sango were trying to comfort Mrs. Higurashi.

The doctor walked in the lounge. "I need to speak with Mrs. Higurashi." The young handsome doctor stated. His name is Charles Remington.

"I'm Mrs. Higurashi." she said meekly.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Remington. I would just like to go over the basics of what could and what should happen in the delivery room."

Everyone listened to what the young doctor had to say.

"As long as every thing goes normally, there shouldn't be any complications from the surgery. If possible we will try and save some of her eggs and freeze them. So she could have children, but there isn't any guarantees of that. With cancer there's nothing normal about it. I won't know the full extent until I get inside and see what's going on. If you would like to see her before she's sedated, I'll give you five minutes." After his speech the doctor left for the surgery room to scrub in.

"Kagome! I brought you some lilies. I know their your favorite flower." Sango was trying her hardest to remain optimistic.

"Thanks, Sango." Kagome sat in the hospital bed, hiding her exposed backside.

"Hey sis do I get your room if something goes wrong?" Sota asked.

"Sota!" Grandpa scolded his grandson.

The tears were welling in Mrs. Higurashi's eyes. "I told myself I wouldn't upset you by crying."

"Its ok mom. You can cry if you need to." Kagome reassured her mother everything was going to be ok.

"I have all your text books and assignments ready for you." Kikyo had gone to all of Kagome's teachers and asked them to give the two weeks worth of assignments and instructions, so Kagome wouldn't fall behind.

"Thanks, Kikyo." said Kagome.

A nurse walked in and announced, "Its time for you to leave. I have to get this young lady sedated."

"Can you wait one more minute?" A very quiet Sesshomaru asked.

"One more minute and that's it." the nurse looked annoyed.

Everyone but Sesshomaru left the room.

"Sesshomaru, you've been really quiet today." Kagome looked at his expression, she could see the fear and worry in them.

"I don't want to lose you." he said bluntly.

"You won't." she tried assure him.

"You don't know that. What if this is the last time I get to see you? I would never forgive myself if something were to happen to you." Sesshomaru avoided Kagome's questioning eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous! This isn't your fault. You can't go and blame yourself for me getting cancer." Kagome got out od the bed and walked to where he was standing and placed her hands on his face and forced him to meet her gaze.

"I love you. So, stop being so stupid and pessimistic." she laughed a little.

"Kagome, I love you. But honestly I think I'm being realistic, not pessimistic." he replied.

The nurse walked in, "Minutes up. Time to Ms. Higurashi." The nurse wheeled a wheel chair beside Kagome and made her sit in it. She proceeded to sedate her. Then wheeled her back to the surgery room.

"Are we to late to see Kagome?" Tsunami asked Kikyo.

"They just took her back into the surgery room." Kikyo answered.

Inu Taisho, Izayoi, Inuyasha, Tsunami, and Daiki all just arrived to wish Kagome well. After all they want her to join the family.

"How long will this take?" Daiki asked.

Sesshomaru walked in the waiting and heard his younger brother whining and quickly gave him a look, well that's just say if looks could kill! Daiki whimpered slightly.

"Sesshomaru, no need to take your anxiety out on your younger brother." his father told him.

"Fine." Sesshomaru said hotly.

Two hours finally passed and still no word from the doctors. Sesshomaru paced back and forth relentlessly. Sota and Daiki fell alseep in the hard uncomfortable waiting room chairs. Izayoi talked with Mrs. Higurashi. Inu Taisho sat patiently with Kikyo, Inuyasha and Tsunami. While Sango and Miroku had offered to go to the cafeteria and bring everyone something to drink and eat. Just then Dr. Remington stepped out of the surgery room. He walked over to Mrs. Higurashi.

He took a minute before he spoke.

"Doctor?" Mrs. Higurashi was concerned now, what was taking him so long to speak.

"Mrs. Higurashi, things turned for the worse and I'm afraid that..."

**Chapter 22:Recovery**

"No! I don't want to hear it. My daughter's fine!" screamed Mrs. Higurashi.

Sesshomaru looked like he could pass out any minute and everyone else stared at Dr. Remington, waiting for the terrible news.

"Wait Mrs. Higurashi, your daughter is fine. What I meant was when I said things turned for the worse, was that we were only able to save three of Kagome's eggs. Kagome is in the recovery room, trying to wear off the sedation." the doctor finished explaining.

"Oh! Thank God!" Mrs. Highurashi sighed with relief.

"It's alright." Izayoi placed her hand on Mrs. Higurashi's shoulder.

"Kagome's alright?" A very dumbfounded Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes." the doctor replied. "Now excuse me I have another patient to look at. The nurse will tell you when you can see her." The doctor ran down the hall and was out of site in a matter of minutes.

"Yeah Kagome's ok!" Sota exclaimed.

"Sesshomaru are you ok?" Tsunami asked her older brother.

Sesshomaru was speechless.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Higurashi? You're allowed to see your daughter now. Two at a time please." the nurse directed Mrs. Higurashi and Grandpa back to the recovery rooms to see Kagome.

Inu Taisho walked over o his son and asked the same question that Tsunami had asked, "Are you alright?"

"I thought for a minute I lost my mate." that just slipped out of Sesshomaru's mouth, he hadn't intended to tell his family or anyone until they were officially married.

"Kagome's your mate!" Inu Taisho almost yelled this. A few nurses stared at him and so did the rest of Taisho family. Fortunately Sota didn't hear.

"Sesshomaru is Kagome your mate?" Izayoi asked.

Sesshomaru came to his senses and realized what he said, "Um well I was going to tell you." he tried to explain.

"You weren't going to me your step mother..."

"Mother." Sesshomru interrupted her.

"Your mother that you have a mate for life?" Izayoi was fuming slightly.

"I was, it's just we were going to wait until we got married. Because Mrs. Higurashi is human and I didn't think she would understand about the mating mark." he finished explaining his excuse for not telling the family that Kagome was now a Taisho.

"Thanks a lot Sesshomaru, now mom and dad are going to expect me to mark Kikyo." Inuyasha mumbled.

"What did you say Inuyasha? I'm happy for you and Kagome." said Kikyo.

"How do you feel?" Mrs. Higurashi asked a very groggy Kagome.

"Ugh." Kagome was still under the influence of sedatives.

"Well Kagome cheer up. I bought you an ancient mummified cat!" Grandpa was excited about this mummified cat for it came from Egypt.

"You shouldn't have." Kagome managed to say.

"I'm sure Sesshomaru would like to see you. I'll go get him. Come Grandpa." Mrs. Higurashi walked out into the waiting. "Sesshomaru? Would you like to see Kagome?" she asked him.

"Yes." he answered immediately.

"Hey sleeping beauty." Sesshomaru pulled the chair in the room closer to her bed and sat down.

"Hey." she answered.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Does everyone have to ask me that?" she whined.

"Oh, my family knows you're my mate." he grimaced.

"I thought we were going to wait until we got married." she waited for his answer.

"Well I had a moment of. You see I thought you were. But then the doctor said." Sesshomaru was embarrassed by the idea of how he acted when he thought he lost Kagome.

"You aren't making any sense, Sesshomaru." Kagome stared at him, utter confusion showing in her facial expression.

"All right enough visitors. Out, let the young lady rest." The nurse barged in and ushered Sesshomaru out of Kagome's room and left him standing in the hall a bit shocked.

Two weeks passed, since Kagome's surgery and now she was being allowed to return home. Since the procedure was minimally invasive, Kagome's recovery was taking no time at all.

She would still have to come back to get a check up and make sure she's cancer free. Sesshomaru was picking her up from the hospital.

"Morning, beautiful." He walked to Kagome and the nurse that had wheeled her out to the front of the hospital.

"It is a good morning. I'm leaving this hospital. No offense to you of course."

"None taken miss." the nurse replied, leaving Kagome in the care of Sesshomaru.

"Here let me help you get in." Sesshomaru gently helped Kagome get in his car.

"So I was thinking." said Kagome.

"About what?" asked Sesshomaru.

"That I should move back in with you." She turned her head to look at his expression.

"You want to move back in with me!? When? I can have Koga and Miroku move you in now!" Sesshomaru was excited and didn't hide his enthusiasm.

"Yeah! And you can call Kikyo and Sango and they'll help, I think." Kagome smiled brightly, more than she had in the last two weeks.

Sesshomaru called Koga and Miroku. Since they were both hanging out at Miroku's dorm

"You want us to do what?" Koga whined.

"Just do it." Sesshomaru ordered them.

"Sure no problem." Miroku hung up the phone. "Let's go. I don't want him to beat the crap out of me."

"Uh, good point." Koga agreed.

By the time Sesshoamru got Kagome back to the university and in the hall way to the dormitories, Koga and Miroku had all of Kagome's belonging's moved in. And they were no where in sight.

"They work fast." Kagome commented.

"Here's all of your books and notes. Everything you'll need to get caught up and pass the tests." Sesshomaru pointed to a large stack of notes, books, paper, pens and pencils.

"Don't remind me." she whined.

"Well when to do you have the ok to be active." he asked.

Kagome read betwenn the lines and knew what he really meant. When would it be ok to have sex again. "Hmm, I don't know. I think the doctor said 5 months." she knew she was yanking his chain.

"5 months!. Um, well probably for the best." he embarrassed himself.

Obviously Sesshomaru didn't know Kagome was just kidding because really the doctor said to be on the safe side 1 month!

**Chapter 23:Wedding Bells**

"Ugh! Finals are almost here!" Kagome complained. After all three weeks ago she had surgery and was only now catching up.

"It'll be fine Kagome. After all you need just worry about planing our wedding." Sesshomaru reminded her.

"You are so cruel!" Kagome wasn't ready to plan the wedding just yet. Even though she already had a few plans. She had to focus on finals.

"Ha! So I am." Sesshomaru agreed sarcastically.

"I can't wait til next week." said Kagome.

"What's next week?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Oh? Didn't I tell you I was joking about having to wait 5 months?" She smiled at him.

"You were joking? And you call me cruel?" He smiled back.

"Sorry. I'm taking a break from all this studying. I'm going to call Kikyo and Sango and go to the mall!" she announced.

"To look at wedding dresses?" he asked deviously.

"Maybe." Kagome answered.

"I'm glad you called." said Kikyo.

Sango was to meet them by the water fountain. She sounded very excited over the phone, when Kagome called her.

"Hey! You guys, I'm over here!" Sango was waving at them.

"You sounded really excited over the phone, Sango. Is there something you want to tell us?" asked Kagome.

"I'm engaged!" Sango held up her left hand to reveal a large sparkling diamond, on top of a sterling silver band.

"Congratulations!" Kikyo and Kagome said in unison.

"I want to look at wedding dresses!" Sango announced.

Leading the others Sango found a perfect bridle shop. She quickly went inside. Kagome and Kikyo followed.

"Hey look at this one!" Sango held up a backless, and strapless white dress that was knee length.

"Uh, I think you can do better." Kikyo sugggested, holding up a more reserved dress.

"Do you want me to dress like a grandma?" Sango found another dress, this time it had a slit up the side of it that went up to the thigh.

While Sango and Kikyo argued about dresses, Kagome found herself looking at the dresses. Picturing herself and Sesshomaru standing at the alter exchanging vows. Then one dress in particular caught her eye. She took it off the rack to look at it better. _This is the one I will wear at my wedding!_ Kagome found the nearest dressing room and tried the dress on. The dress complimented her features flawlessly. Kagome stepped out and walked to where Kikyo and Sango were still arguing.

"Do you just want to look like a slut!" Kikyo said in frustration at the choices Sango was making.

"Your taste in clothes is..." Sango seen Kagome and instantly dropped her mouth wide open.

"Earth to Sango!" Kikyo waved her hands in front of Sango's face.

Suddenly Sango grabbed Kikyo's head and turned it to Kagome. Kikyo gasped.

Kagome stood in a beautiful white gown. The gown was solid white and so long it dragged it touched the floor. It was backless, but had narrow straps that held the front up, showing a little cleavage, for it was a v-neck. The gown contained a slit that only went up to the knee on the right side.

"Kagome!" Sango finally spoke.

"This is the dress I want to get married in!" Kagome smiled widely and turned around like a runway model.

"Won't that scare the hell out of Sesshomaru?" Kikyo asked, still throughly shocked.

"No." Kagome turned around and showed then the mating mark.

"You have a tattoo!?" Sango and Kikyo exclaimed.

"What? No, Sesshomaru marked me." Kagome turned to get a better look in the mirror. Sure enough her mating mark changed to a little crescent moon, one just like Sesshomaru's. Only hers was on her shoulder, just below were Sesshomaru bit her.

"He marked you as his mate! Oh Kagome your so lucky! I wish Inuyasha would mark me. One day I swear he's gonna slip up when we're..." Kikyo was interrupted.

"Whoa! Whoa! Enough Kikyo. I don't want to hear about your love life." Sango yelled and covered her ears. "La la la la!" Sango closed her eyes, "I'm not listening, la la."

Kiyko hit Sango's arm.

"Ow!" Sango slowly opened her eyes and uncovered her ears.

"He wants to get married. Now I really want to get married. I want to get married after finals!" Kagome thought of truly being Mrs. Taisho. Sesshomaru forever by her side.

**Chapter 23: Wedding Bells**

Even Sango found a dress, a combination of something reserved with a little bit of flash. Sango's dress was a backless spaghetti strap number, with plenty of length to satisfy Kikyo. It went just past her knees. The dress was solid black except the straps were pink. A pink ribbon adorned the waist, and two pink ribbons on both sides of where the knees could be seen through a black mesh like material.

Kagome bought the dress she fell in love with and now she would have to explain to Sesshomaru first why she bought it and second she wants to get married right after finals. She carried into the dorm, hoping he wasn't there to see it just yet, Kagome quickly hid it in the back of the closet. Sesshomaru had left a note on the counter top, _"Went to Koga's be back soon." _

Kagome took the opportunity to cook dinner and make the setting a little more romantic, that way Sesshomaru would be putty in her hands. _Wonder what's taking him so long? _She sat at the dining table waiting for his return. Each second seemed to tick even more slowly.

_I' can't take this! _Kagome got up and left the dorm. She couldn't wait on Sesshomaru anymore. She needed to clear her mind and think of what to say and ways she could beg him to agree to getting married right after finals.

Sesshomaru walked back to his and Kagome's dorm. _So Koga has a new girlfriend. A wolf youkai, none the less. Kagome would like her. Ayame and Kagome would make good friends._

He opened the door, to find a dinner for two by candle light, awaiting him. "Kagome?" Sesshomaru called out for her. When no one answered, he quickly looked around the dorm for her. "Kagome?" He called out again. Now he was getting worried. He went for the front door and just has he reached for the knob, it turned. Kagome was standing there looking at a pale Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, is something wrong?" Kagome asked him.

"Yes. I called for you and you didn't answer. I was worried." Some of the fear seeped from his body, he relaxed.

"I'm sorry. It's just I want to talk about something important. And I couldn't take it anymore, waiting on you seemed like an eternity."

"You want to talk to be about something?" Some of the worry from his previous expression resurfaced.

"Not in the hallway." Kagome walked past him and sat down at the dinner table.

They ate dinner in silence. Sesshomaru unsure what Kagome could possibly want to talk about. Kagome trying to get the backbone to blurt it out. She knew he wouldn't object to the marriage part, she was worried that he would object the to when she wanted to get married.

"Ok." she was ready to tell him. Sesshomaru stiffened in his seat.

"I want to get married right after we're through with finals." she blurted it out so fast Sesshomaru, simply stared at her unsure as to what she actually said.

"Can you repeat that?" he asked.

Kagome said it slowly and more drag out then needed to be, "I...Want... To...Get...Married... After...Finals."

"Is that all?" he asked, the feeling of relief taking over.

"Yes that's all." Kagome's anger was starting to flare.

"If that is what you wish, then will shall wed after finals." He said it so smoothly, so coolly, that Kagome's anger disappeared. He could melt the antarctic with his smooth talk.

"Good, cause I already bought a dress." she confessed.

"You bought a dress?" His eyebrow raised. He let out a laugh and smirked. "I know you wouldn't be able to resist getting one."

"Shut up!" Kagome threw her napkin at him.

Finals came and went and now the wedding that had been planned only a few weeks ago was about to happen. Just one more day. The invitations had been sent to only close family and friends. They wanted a small outdoor ceremony. With an indoor reception at a fancy restaurant.

Sesshomaru hadn't wanted a best man but Kagome insisted he pick somebody anybody, so he picked Inuyasha and Daiki Miroku would stand by Koga. Kagome couldn't choose between Sango and Kikyo to be her maid of honor so she told them to pick. They arm wrestled for the position and Sango won, Ayame would also be standing near the alter to appease Koga. Then came the night for all the bachelor and bachelorette parties.

"You don't have to do this, you know." Kagome had protested having a bachelorette party.

"Nonsense you're a going to love this!" insisted Kikyo. You was behind Kagome pushing her forward. Unknown to Kagome her friends had made this safe for younger girls to attend. Various games to be played and fruit punch to drink. Has Kikyo pushed Kagome into the room, she could see Sango, Ayame, Kikyo's younger sister Keade and one girl she didn't recognize, one named Kanna.

"That's Kanna and Rin friends' of my little sister." Kikyo explained.

"Surprise! Not really though you knew we planned a party." Sango walked over to where Kagome stood gawking at the big swimming pool in the middle of the room. She had been told to bring a bathing suit and Kagome could see why now because her friends hadn't told her.

"Why didn't you just tell me there was a swimming pool? I would have brought my bathing suit." Kagome complained.

"I knew you wouldn't bring one." Kikyo held up a brand new black bikini and top.

"Hi I'm Anyme." the wolf youkai introduced herself. "I'm Koga's girlfriend."

"Glad to have you here. Let's swim." Kagome grabbed the bikini and ran to the changing room. She came out running full blast towards the swimming pool, yelling "Cannonball!"

"Ahhh!" All the girls screamed at once because Kagome splashed all of them with water from her cannonball.

Meanwhile Miroku had planned Sesshomaru's bachelor party. Sesshomaru refused to go so, Miroku was taking the party to him. Miroku brought beer and snacks and even gone as far as hire a stripper. He also invited Koga, Inuyasha, Daiki, and Kohaku. He waited in the hall outside of Sesshomaru's dorm to await everyone's arrival, that way Miroku could ambush him with his party.

"Hey Miroku!" Koga waved to Miroku. Koga was accompanied by Inuyasha.

"Keep it down guys. Sesshomaru doesn't know we're coming." Miroku whispered.

"Why are you guys whispering?" Daiki asked. Kohaku was standing next to him wondering the same thing.

"Great now that everyone is here, we'll open the door in 3 and yell surprise." Miroku instructed.

"All right." Everyone agreed.

Miroku opened the door and everyone yelled at once "Surprise!"

Sesshomaru first looked shocked and then the rage appeared. He glared at Miroku.

"Now before you go and say anything Sesshomaru, you needed a bachelor party. You can be such a stick in the mud." Miroku set the beer and snacks on the table.

"Fine. Have your little party. But I am warning you now, this will come back to haunt you." Sesshomaru said icily.

"Lighten up bro." Daiki grabbed a handful of potato chips.

"It's not like Miroku hired a stripper." said Inuyasha.

"Well I sort of did. She be here soon." said Miroku.

"You did what!" Koga yelled, "Ayame is going to kill me!"

Sesshomaru found his way out. He grabbed his cell phone and called Kagome.

"What is it Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome.

"I wanted to ask you a question. Will you be comfortable with my party having a stripper. Because apparently Miroku hired one." stated Sesshomaru.

"What! Miroku hired a stripper!" Kagome said it a little to loud that Sango heard.

"Miroku did what?! I'm going to kill him!" Sango got out of the swimming pool and was out the door and nowhere in sight.

"Uh oh. Sesshomaru Sango just heard what I said and I think she's going to kill Miroku." said Kagome.

"That will do nicely. I warned him, I didn't want this party." Sesshomaru grinned.

"What?" Miroku asked.

"Nothing." answered Sesshomaru.

"Ok Sesshomaru, I'm going to be there in a few minutes. Sango is going to need a referee." Kagome hung up the phone and explained the situation to everyone.

"I'm going to." Kikyo declared.

"Yeah so am I." said Anymae.

"Kaede, you and Kanna go home ok." Kikyo instructed her little sister.

"Come on guys, let's get this party started." Miroku turned the cd player on. It began to blast No More Sorrow by Linkin Park.

"Turn that off. It hurts my ears." complained Koga with his overly sensitive wolf ears.

"I agree." said Inuyasha grabbing his own dog ears and holding them flat.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Hey that must be the stripper!" Miroku ran over to the door and as soon as he opened it he regretted it. There was Sango. Furious and fuming, she stepped dangerously close to Miroku.

"Uh S-Sango. Um what brings you here?" asked a very nervous Miroku.

Through gritted teeth she answered, "Sesshomaru called Kagome and asked if it was alright to be in the presence of a stripper you hired!"

"Oh that I was uh joking!" lied Miroku. Now he was trying to save his ass from being beaten.

"Joking? Then you wouldn't mind if I stay here?" Sango thought she could trip him up, catch him in a lie.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Would that be the stripper?" Sango continued to glare at Miroku.

This time Sesshomaru opened the door. Kagome, Kikyo and Ayame stood there.

"Kagome you don't have to knock this is your home as well as mine." said Sesshomaru teasingly.

"I hoped I wouldn't be walking in on a dead Miroku." was her answer.

Kagome leaned a little closer and whispered in Sesshomaru's ear, "We got rid of the stripper Miroku hired. But after seeing Jankotsu, I think I wouldn't have minded you being in the presence of that stripper!"

"Alright I've had enough of these parties so if all you would be so kind as to leave me and my fiancee to a little peace and quiet before we get married tomorrow." demanded Sesshomaru.

"Yeah good idea." agreed Inuyasha.

"I'm not through with you yet." hissed Sango to Miroku.

Miroku gulped and followed Sango out the door.

Finally everyone was gone and Sesshomaru and Kagome agreed they needed to get their rest for tomorrow. As they slept Kagome dreamed of her wedding. Sesshomaru had a another dreamless night.

**Chapter 24: The Wedding**

Finally the day of the wedding has arrived. It was decided to be an outdoor wedding. The ceremony and the reception were to be held at the Higurashi shrine. Grandpa had insisted on marrying them and finally Kagome gave in and is allowing her grandfather to marry Sesshomaru and herself. They will say their vows in front of the sacred tree at 7 o' clock this evening.

Kagome left before Sesshomaru woke up and left him a note, explaining it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. But before she headed to the shrine, she had to pick up Sango, Kikyo and Ayame. They were going to help her get ready, do her make-up and style her hair, etc.

She dialed Ayame's number, after all Sango and Ayame had spent the night Ayame's. She has a house close to the university.

"Hey sleepy heads, wake up! I'm almost to your house. I will leave anyone behind who isn't ready." shouted Kagome.

"I'm awake. No need to yell. The only one that isn't awake is Kikyo. Haha, Sango just got a bucket of ice water and dumped it on her!" said Ayame

"I wish I was there to see that." said Kagome.

Kagome could hear Kikyo screaming in the background. "Sango! I'm gonna kill you!" Kikyo screamed.

"Haha, Haha!" Sango was laughing.

Kagome pulled up to the house. It was rather plain. Simple one story three bedroom, two bathroom house. The outside of the house was painted a sand stone color with dark brown trim around the windows and doors. Kagome got out and began to admire the house, someday her and Seshomaru would have a house of their own.

"Shut up, Sango! It's not funny!" Kikyo was still yelling.

"Y-Yes haha It is!" Sango was still laughing at Kikyo.

Knock, Knock.

"Kagome's here, come let's go." Ayame instructed Sango and Kikyo.

Ayame opened the door, "Hey Kagome. They're coming."

"Good morning." Sango was now behind Ayame.

"It is not a good morning." complained Kikyo.

"It would have been if you had gotten up when you're alarm went off." Sango was still smiling about her handy work. Kikyo still looked wet.

They piled into Kikyo's car that Kagome borrowed the night before and quickly drove in the direction of the Higurashi Shrine.

Sesshomaru woke up and found Kagome's note next to his pillow. _Being superstitious. _He quickly dressed and headed for the parking lot.

"Hey Sesshomaru! Can you give me a lift. Sango left me here." Miroku was running up behind him.

"Get in." Sesshomaru unlocked the doors and sped off to the Shrine.

"Nerves getting to you?" asked Miroku.

"No." Sesshomaru insides were squirming but like he would actually admit that.

"Hope Kagome isn't one of those run away brides." Miroku chuckled.

Sesshomaru suddenly slammed on the brakes and Miroku went forward but the seat belt locked and threw him back into the seat. "Ow! Dude what was that for?"

"If you ever suggest that Kagome will be a coward and run away from our wedding..." He threatened.

"Well what choice will she have if your late?" Miroku pointed to his watch.

"Oh Shit!" Sesshomaru sped off again, leaving tire marks on the pavement.

"Quit fidgeting Kagome." Sango ordered. Sango was straightening her dress. While Ayame was fixing her hair. Kikyo on the other hand was putting her make up on her face.

"I can't help it. I'm so nervous." whined Kagome.

"There I'm done with your hair." announced a proud Ayame. "Now I'll get ready." She quickly got changed and began to do her own make up, after all she could do her make up in five minutes.

"One last touch up on the base. There done. What do you think Sango?" asked Kikyo.

"Wow! Wait til Sesshomaru sees you walking down that aisle." Sango turned Kagome towards the mirror. Kagome didn't recognize herself. Her hair was left down and curled, her make up looked so natural, it didn't look like she was wearing any. Her dress conformed to her every curve perfectly. "I feel like I'm in a fairy tale." said Kagome.

"You look like your in a fairy tale." All three of her friends responded.

"Kagome are ready? Oh look how beautiful you are." Kagome's mom entered the dressing room, tears now forming in her eyes.

"Thanks mom." Kagome was trying her best not to cry.

"You have ten minutes." Mrs. Higurashi told everyone in the dressing room.

"Is Sesshomaru here yet?" asked Kagome.

"Yes honey." Her mom lied. She hoped he would show up soon

"Thanks mom." Kagome smiled, she couldn't wait to walk down that aisle to her beloved Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru we have five minutes to get ready and get you in front of that tree." Miroku was frantically trying to get his seat belt off.

"Don't remind me." Sesshomaru hissed. Running from his car luckily he already had on part of his tuxedo. All he liked was fixing the coat and the tie.

"At least I was smart enough to put my tux on before we left." said Miroku.

"Shut up." Finally he managed to get his coat on and his tie fixed. He ran to the front of the aisle a.k.a the sacred tree, Miroku followed behind him.

"Where were you, bro? You only have two minutes!" exclaimed Inuyasha.

"It's Miroku's fault." said Sesshomaru.

"Is not you dumb ass." He took his place next to Koga.

"Ahem. Here come the bride's maids." Grandpa pointed towards Kikyo.

Inuyasha's jaw would've dropped to the ground if it wasn't attached to his head. Kikyo smirked.

Next walked out Tsunami, she stuck her tongue out at her younger brother. As she took her place next to Kikyo, Sango strolled down the aisle and seductively looked at Miroku. He stood there, entranced by her actions. Finally the last bride's maid Ayame was in her position. The music changed to the usual wedding song and Kagome appeared. Her veil covered her face but Sesshomaru was already drooling and couldn't wait for the honey moon. Kagome walked down the aisle alone, to honr her deceased father. Sesshomaru held out his hand and she clasped it. They both turned towards her Grandfather.

"We are all gathered here today to witness these two love birds wed. Which reminds me of the ancient times when..." he was cut of by an exasperated Kagome.

"Grandpa." she whispered threateningly.

"Right as I was saying. If none wishes to see these two wed speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I don't think they should wed."

Kagome turned around to see Hojo standing at the other end of the aisle! _What is he doing out of prison?_

**Chapter 25:Finally Married!**

Sesshomaru heard the voice and instantly recognized it to be Hojo's. He glared at him. _How dare he come to mine and Kagome's wedding. After what he tried to do to Kagome. Why is he out of prison? I thought he got life without a chance in hell for parole_.

"Why are you here?" Kagome said calmly yet loud and clear enough for everyone to hear. Sesshomaru was snapped out of his thoughts. Everyone else was turning around to stare. Mrs. Higurashi gasped.

"I still love you Kagome." Hojo replied.

Sesshomaru could feel his demon blood boiling to the breaking point. Inuyasha and Daiki stepped in front of him. They knew he could easily kill Hojo without remorse.

"Love? You claim you love me after what you tried to do to me? And how the hell did you get of prison?" Kagome's temper was flaring, she could feel the heat raising to her cheeks.

"Well the prison was overcrowded and the parole board that me go for good behavior. And to your first question, I can't apologize enough and tell you how sorry I am for what I did. I want to make things right between us." Hojo explained.

"I don't think so Hojo. You can just leave." retorted Kagome.

Hojo got down on one knee and pulled a small box out of his pocket. Sesshomaru knew what that was and he knew what Hojo was doing. He tried to step forward but Inuyasha and Daiki held him back.

"Kagome will you marry me?" Hojo opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

Sesshomaru growled loudly.

"No way in hell would I ever marry you!" screamed Kagome.

"Please give me a second chance." pleaded Hojo.

"She said no." Sesshomaru said firmly through gritted teeth.

"I think its time you leave." said Miroku.

"Not until Kagome realizes she's making a mistake marrying that demon." shouted Hojo.

Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome, he could feel the tension rolling off of her in waves. He tried to step forward but Inuyasha and Daiki wouldn't let him.

"Let go of me you idiots! I need to comfort Kagome." Sesshomaru yelled.

"Oh well as long as you don't try to commit murder." Daiki replied sarcastically as he stepped aside.

"Its time you left." said Koga. He walked to where Hojo was standing and Miroku followed.

"Fine I'll leave for now." Hojo calmly walked away. _When the time is right Kagome will realize marrying him is a mistake and then she will come crawling back to me._

"Kagome are you alright?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Yes. I'm fine. Let's get married shall we?" Kagome smiled at him.

"Alright shall I continue?" asked Grandpa.

"Yes please." Kagome was still smiling. "But you can skip the does anyone object part."

"Of course. Exchange vows then. Now Sesshomaru do take Kagome to be your lawfully wedded wife for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?" asked Grandpa.

"I do." said Sesshomaru.

"Now Kagome do you take Sesshomaru to be your lawfully wedded husband for or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?" asked Grandpa.

"I do." said Kagome.

"Now ring bearer give the rings to Kagome and Sesshomaru." instructed Grandpa. But when he turned to look the ring bearer was nowhere to be seen.

"Kohaku!" yelled Sango. Where was her younger brother?

"Did you hear someone yelling?" asked an innocent little girl. She had black hair in ponytail sticking to one side of her head.

"Um, no." answered Kohaku.

"I'm hungry." said the little girl.

"After the ceremony there will be plenty of food ok, Rin?" responded Kohaku.

"Ok." Rin smiled happily at the thought of food.

"Kohaku!" yelled Sango.

"I heard someone that time." Rin pointed towards a very angry Sango walking their way.

"What did I do?" asked Kohaku.

"You're the ring bearer you idiot!" Sango grabbed his arm and pulled him in the direction of the Kagome and Sesshomaru.

Kagome and Sesshomaru looked down the aisle and saw Sango dragging Kohaku back to the make shift alter.

"Sorry." Kohaku apologized and handed the rings to them. Kagome smiled at him and then turned her attention to Sesshomaru.

"Alright then. Place the finger on her hand and Kagome you place the ring on his hand." Grandpa instructed. They slipped the rings on each others left hand, fourth finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride."said Grandpa.

Sesshomaru quickly grabbed Kagome and swept her into a very public passionate kiss.

Everyone that attended the wedding was cheering from their seats. A blushing Kagome was picked up bridal style and carried to the black limousine that read in big white letters, Just Married!

"Time for the honey moon!" announced Kagome, waving goodbye to her family and friends.

After all it was time to go to the honey moon and they just so happen to be going to Paris, France. They would get to spend two weeks of their summer in the romantic city and then college classes would begin again in the fall.

**Chapter 26:Honeymoon **

"Hey they have a mini bar on this plane!" Kagome looked inside the small refrigerator at all the little bottles of liquor and snacks.

"In a few hours the plane will land and you just now notice the mini bar, Mrs. Taisho?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Shut up. I was busy looking out the window!" she argued back.

"Now, now no need to shout. Look father left us a wedding gift. Would you like to open it?" he asked.

"And you calling me non observant." Kagome smirked.

"Alright no need to get technical." he laughed lightly.

"Well open it already." Kagome demanded.

Sesshomaru opened the envelope to reveal a card inside. It read _Sesshomaru your business degree will come in handy for this present. And Kagome your degree of science will also prove valuable. I'm handing down the Taisho Company to the both of you. Since I'm investing a great deal of money in it, please don't run it into the ground. Joking on that last part. But seriously take care of the company. Congratulations Son and to my new Daughter. Your farther, Inu Taisho_

"He left us his company! I didn't know your father owned a company!" Kagome was in awe.

"How else do think he owns a mansion?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't know. I thought maybe he invested in stuff." She responded.

"We've landed." Sesshomaru pointed out the small plane window to the beautiful lights surrounding the air port.

"Wow!" Kagome muttered under her breath.

Amused with Kagome's reaction he couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"What's so funny?" Kagome gave him a rather evil look.

"If looks could kill I would already be dead." He smirked.

"Jerk." was all she said as they exited the plane.

They were greeted by Jaken, Sesshomaru's servant appointed to him by his father.

"My lord, your taxi cab awaits." Jaken bowed so lowly he bumped his head on the ground.

Kagome gawked at the little green creature, she had never seen anything like it before.

"Kagome, have you never seen a demon in its' true form before?" Sesshomaru asked his wife.

"Hm, no." Kagome said sheepishly.

"Well pay that creature no mind." He turned her in the direction of the taxi cab. As they got in Kagome asked, "What is Jaken exactly?"

"He's a worthless servant appointed by father to tend to my every need." he complained.

"Oh. So where's our motel?" Kagome was now looking out the window as the cab drove off into the depths of the city of Paris.

"Downtown. We shall have a marvelous view of the Eiffel Tower." He pointed to a large building that was coming into view. It was seven stories high and nothing but glass it would seem.

The cab stopped and the door man quickly removed their luggage form the trunk. He stood ready at the door to escort them to their honeymoon sweet.

"_What room sir?_" The door man asked in a very french accent.

"Room 88." answered Sesshomaru.

They entered the lobby in silence, Kagome was to mesmerized by the surroundings to ask questions. The elevator was large and luckily didn't have any of that horrible elevator music. Just the most beautiful sounding piano played in the background.

"_Here you are. Room 88._" said the doorman as he opened the door to the honeymoon sweet.

"Amazing." Kagome stared at the beautiful light blue walls, the delicately painted white trim. The paintings depicted landscapes of Paris.

"Are you pleased?" He smiled. Sesshomaru was pleased he picked this hotel and this city to have their honeymoon.

"Yes. This place is so beautiful and romantic." stars seemed to be beaming from her eyes.

"I'm glad you are pleased. What shall we do are first night?" He smiled deviously.

"Sesshomaru, you dog! Can't it wait til tomorrow? I'm exhausted." Kagome whined and gave her mate puppy dog eyes.

"Yes it can wait. How can I possibly resist those big brown eyes of yours?" he teased.

"Can we get something to eat? I'm starving! Oh and I don't want to eat snails!" Kagome plopped down on the very cushy bed.

"I'll order room service." Sesshomaru sighed, how he was so lucky to be with this woman he couldn't imagine.

Meanwhile in Tokyo Hojo was planning a way to get Kagome back. "Kagura?" _Where is that stupid wind demon?_

"I'm here." Kagura was not happy about meeting Hojo in a very crowded bar.

"Cheer up this will all be over with as long as you cooperate." Hojo motioned for Kagura to sit down. She reluctantly did so.

"This had better not embarrass me." she hissed.

"Only Sesshomaru, my dear, only Sesshomaru. I assume you have the tape?" he asked.

"Yeah I have it. But I'm debating whether I should give it to you or not." Kagura was glaring at Hojo.

"You know what will happen if you don't hand over that tape?" He smirked, knowing he had Kagura right where he wanted her.

"Fine! Here's the damn tape!" She flung the tape at him.

"Thank you. You won't have to worry about your little scandal with that professor finding its way to the public." He grasped the tape harder. _This will be the end of Kagome's marriage to that pathetic demon._

**Chapter 27: Hojo's Evil Plan**

"I want this tape delivered to Kagome Taisho." Hojo handed the tape packaged in an envelope to an unsuspecting Kohaku.

"Who is it from?" asked Kohaku.

"Tell her it's from Kagura." answered Hojo as he turned and walked away.

"Weird guy." Hojo went Kagome's and Sesshomaru's dorm room. He found the spare key and placed the envelope on the table. And left the dorm as he found it.

"I can't believe two weeks passed so quickly." complained Kagome.

"Yes, I know. Just think though we're almost home." Sesshomaru looked out the little air plane window.

"To bad I was hoping to have more fun." she whined.

"We shall have the rest of our lives to have fun." he promised.

"That is so true! What do you want to do when we get home?" Kagome let smile creep across her face, suggesting she already had something in mind.

"I have a feeling you already have plans for us." Sesshomaru smirked, ever since they got married two weeks ago it was like Kagome couldn't get enough of him.

A voice came over the speakers, "Please fasten your seat belts. We well be experiencing mild turbulence as we land."

"You heard the lady buckle up." Kagome said as sarcastically as possible.

"Be nice." Sesshomaru instructed his bride.

"I am." she retorted.

The plane landed and the newly wed couple departed the plane to look for their luggage. The whole time Hojo was watching. From the moment the planed landed, he was lurking in the shadows, unseen, watching, waiting. He watched as the banter between them turned to more serious matters when Kagome couldn't find her luggage. He longed for her. He longed to be beside her, to be the one she argued with and to be the one to sleep next to her every night. Hojo followed them from the airport to the restaurant they had made reservations to eat at before they left to go to Paris.

"This is great!" Kagome happily munched on the chicken alfredo in front of her.

"Here try the beef stew." He held up a spoonful for Kagome to try.

"Mmm, that's really good." Kagome ate to platefuls before she finally said she was full.

"Are you sure? Or did you already eat everything the chef's have in the kitchen?" asked Sesshomaru. He was trying to keep a straight face, to avoid showing he was teasing.

"What!" Kagome got angry, "Are you trying to call me fat!?"

"No! Of course not!" Sesshoamru was in hot water now. And he was only making it worse by laughing at the current situation.

"So you think its funny, do you? Fine! No sex for you tonight!" Kagome got out of the chair and walked out to the car. Sesshomaru following close behind her. Trying to smooth things over but only making it worse.

"Kagome I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing at your reaction. I was only joking." he tried to reason with his wife to no avail.

"Your only saying that because you want sex!"exclaimed Kagome. Sesshomaru sighed in defeat.

He still opened the door for her to get in the car and proceeded to drive back to the university, to the dorm they called home.

Hojo was enjoying their argument. Kagome would go home already pissed and see what was on that tape and she would surely leave Sesshomaru. He continued to follow them, until the finally arrived at the dorms. He then parked his car and watched from a distance as they continued to argue as they made their way into the building. Unknown to anyone Hojo had bugged the room. He rented a dorm within walking distance of Sesshomaru's and Kagome's. He would be able to sit and watch on the monitor everything that would happen. Hear every word spoken. _All you have to do Kagome is watch that tape. _

"Fine I forgive you, Sesshomaru." Kagome opened the door and placed her luggage in the corner beside the door.

"Thank you. Now if you don't mind I shall be in the shower." He grabbed fresh clothes from his closet.

Kagome could hear the shower running. She was tempted to join him and as she headed in that direction, something caught her eye. Something on the table, in a brown envelope. A note beside it said _"This is from Kagura. Sorry about using your spare key, you should really move it. Kohaku."_

"Who's Kagura? Oh well." Kagome turned the tv and vcr on and popped the video in.

And to Kagome's horror on the tape dated a week before her's and Sesshomaru's wedding was him and Kagura having sex!

**Chapter 28: Divorce?**

_The look on Kagome's face right now is priceless. She will leave Sesshomaru and come crawling back to me! Go Kagome, tell him it's over. _He knew that the sex tape occurred before Sesshomaru ever met Kagome. Using technology he changed the date to make it appear that Sesshomaru cheated on Kagome before their wedding. Hojo was hoping that Kagome would get off that couch and tell Sesshomaru she wanted a divorce. That she was still in love with Hojo. He let that the fantasy play in his mind. But quickly returned to reality when he heard Kagome scream at the top of her lungs.

"SESSHOMARU!" Kagome couldn't believe what she was seeing. Kagura and Sesshomaru on tape, having sex dated one week before their wedding. She was so angry and upset, she could feel the tremors taking over. Causing her body to shake uncontrollably, her stomach was doing back flips. Making the nausea come in waves._ I need a trash can, I'm going to be sick._

Sesshomaru heard Kagome scream his name. Not in a scared or happy way. He had never heard Kagome yell like that before. _Wonder what I did?_ He walked out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but towel wrapped around his waist.

"Kagome what's wrong?" he asked.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? Look for yourself!" Kagome pointed to the television still playing the sex tape.

Sesshomaru looked in horror. He seen himself fing Kagura. Then he noticed the date on the tape. One week before the wedding took place.

"Kagome, no this isn't..." Before he could finish Kagome interrupted him.

"This isn't what? You having sex with someone who's not me? How stupid do you think I am?" Kagome yelled, but her voice was cracking.

"Kagome, listen to me please. I did have sex with Kagura but it was before I ever met you. I've never cheated on you Kagome. I love you and only you." Sesshomaru explained quickly.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear your lies!" Kagome began to sob. As she crumpled to the floor, Sesshomaru caught her and held her close.

"I would never hurt you like that. You have to believe me Kagome." he whispered in her ear.

"Then how do you ex-e-xplain the date on that tape?" she sputtered.

"I can't. But Kagura can." he could now fill the anger setting in.

"Kagura was the only one who had a copy of this tape. It was right after Sarah." Sesshomaru was grinding his teeth. The anger now setting in. _If Kagura did this to break us apart I will kill her._ He thought angrily.

"If what you say is true, then we both shall ask this Kagura person." Kagome looked into his eyes, trying to find any trace of deceit.

"It is true, I swear to you it is." He kissed the top of her head.

Kagome snuggled closer to him and continued to cry. _I want to believe you. I do believe you. _

"I don't believe this! Kagome you weren't supposed to forgive him. You were supposed to leave him. Dammit! I have to get to Kagura before they do." Hojo ran from the dorm room and quickly made it to the parking lot where his car was parked. He tried to make sure it was a model that would blend in with the surroundings, so it was a simple Kia Rio. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Kagura's number.

"Hello?" Kagura answered her phone quickly.

"Kagura where are you?" Hojo demanded to know.

Kagura could hear the desperation in his voice, she quickly thought of a lie to tell him. "I'm outside the Tokyo city limits. Why?"

"Stay where you are or else." Hojo revved his car engine and headed to where Kagura told him she was.

"I'm glad I lied to him. He sounded like he was out kill someone." Kagura didn't know what she would do. Hojo black mailed her into giving him that sex tape and refused to tell her how he planned on using it. And now for some reason he sounded like a maniac. Her cell phone ringing again interrupted Kagura's thoughts. She hesitated to answer until she seen the number calling.

Kagome's number, Kagura had seen it once before by accident when she was talking to Rose, an ex-friend of Kagome's.

Kagura finally decided to answer, "Hello?"

"Kagura? This is Kagome Taisho, I need to talk to you." Kagome was trying very hard to control her emotions.

"Does this have to do with a sex tape by any chance?" asked Kagura.

"How d-did you k-know?" sputtered Kagome.

"Listen to me carefully. Sesshomaru and I did have sex but it was before he met you. This crazy guy black mailed me into giving him the tape. I'm scared of what he will do to me." Kagura blurted it out quickly but plainly.

"What?! Why did you do that? You better hope I don't meet you in person! Because whoever black mailed you, tried to break up my marriage!" Kagome yelled into the phone.

Kagura held the phone away from her ear. _All of these people are crazy!_

Kagome hung up the phone. "Sesshomaru, I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"Forgive you? I don't think you have done anything that needs to be forgiven." Sesshomaru smiled at his wife. He gently brushed her hair aside and kissed her lips passionately.

Kagome turned her head to get into a better a position but she noticed something. A red dot in the air conditioning vent. Sesshomaru was kissing her neck, when she abruptly pushed aside.

"Hey if you weren't in the mood, all you had to do was say something." Sesshomaru complained.

Kagome sighed. "Look. What is that?" She was staring up at the vent.

"What is what?" still looking dissatisfied, he tried to figure out what Kagome was staring at.

"How can you not see it? That red light right there." This time Kagome pointed directly at the little light.

"Hmm. Don't know, let me get a screw driver." he unscrewed the vent and found a small camera inside.

"Not again." muttered Kagome.

"Again?" questioned Sesshomaru.

"Hojo bugged my dorm room last year." she sighed again. "This time let's hope its you that has the crazy stalker."

"I don't need a crazy stalker when I have you." he teased.

"Shut up! I wonder if there's anymore of those hidden." Kagome looked around, feeling paranoid.

"Pack some clothes." He whispered in her ear "We shall stay at the mansion tonight."

Kagome nodded her head and did as she was told. She hastily stuffed clothes into a duffel bag, hers and his.

"Why do you have to torture me?" Sesshomaru seen her stuff in a sexy night gown, while he got dressed.

"Be quiet." Kagome couldn't help but smile.

They drove in the general direction of the mansion. "We are we going?" asked Kagome.

"To the guest house. Where it shall be more," he licked his lips, "More private."

"Horny dog." Kagome laughed.

"You have no idea. Here we are, the guest manor." He got out of the car and walked around it to open the door for Kagome.

"Why, thank you my good sir." she giggled.

Sesshomaru picked her up bridle style and carried the luggage as well. "Open the door, if ya don't mind."

"Oh I don't mind." she pushed the door open.

He swiftly carried her up to the master bedroom, dropped the luggage on the floor. He carried her to the bed and gently placed her on the bed.

Warning Lemon

"Nearly getting a divorce has put you in a good mood." sarcasm heavy in her voice.

"Not funny. I don't ever want to lose you." Sesshomaru slowly moved to undress her.

"Would you hurry up?" Kagome licked her lips with lust. She ripped his shirt off.

"You are feisty tonight." He cupped her breasts and gently massaged them in circles. Driving Kagome insane with longing for him to be inside her. Moving his hands, he lifted her shirt over her head. Kagome's anticipation was growing. _Sesshomaru is taking to long_.

She removed his belt and unzipped his pants. Her nipples hardened as she pushed herself closer to him. Sesshomaru reacted by yanking her pants off, revealing her bikini underwear.

"About time." she smirked.

He kissed her neck, moving downward, he grabbed her underwear with his teeth and slowly removed it.

"Stop teasing me!" she moaned.

When she looked up, she saw his eyes turning red. The demon within himself was coming out.

He grabbed her and thrust himself into her.

"Ugh!" Kagome moaned. "More Sesshomaru more!"

He continued this motion, each thrust becoming faster and harder. Kagome could feel it, she was reaching her peak. "Sesshomaru!" she cried out as her orgasm hit its height.

Sesshomaru was right with her, his orgasm reaching new waves of pleasure.

Panting and exhausted he rolled off of her. The inner demon subsided. Kagome curled up next to him. Resting her head on his shoulder, her hand wandered over his muscled chest. Watching his breathing, she wondered how she could ever live without him.

**Chapter 29:Hojo's Revealed!**

Hojo returned to the dorms, muttering curses under his breath. He couldn't find Kagura anywhere near the Tokyo city limits like she claimed. "Now to see what Kagome is doing." He flipped on the television monitor, "What!!" He couldn't see Kagome or Sesshomaru anywhere, he frantically flipped the through the channels of the different cameras he had placed in their dorm. Than it finally hit him, when one camera was malfunctioning, "They found the cameras!" Hojo slammed his fist on the table, bouncing the lamp onto the floor. "Dammit! Where did they go? Where would they go?"

"Kohaku I don't know about this. Won't Sango be angry with us?" Rin asked.

Hojo could hear the children talking in the hallway.

"Mad about what? I'm hungry, your hungry. Besides I'll pay her back." Kohaku reasoned.

"If you say so." Rin replied sarcastically.

"Geez relax Rin. Sango won't mind if we just get a sandwich." Kohaku continued walking down the hall.

Hojo opened the door, "Hey kid! I need your help again."

"Oh no! Not this guy again. Psst Rin, do me a favor. Take my cell phone and go around the corner. Call Sango and tell her that creepy guy that had give Kagome that package is back. I stall him til they get here." he whispered to Rin.

Rin quickly did as she was told and called Sango, who in turn called Kagome.

"Help with what? What did you say your name was?" Kohaku asked.

"My name is Hojo. And I need to find Kagome."

Rin overheard everything that Hojo was saying and relayed the information to Sango.

"Rin, Kohaku's little friend just called me. She says that Hojo is the one that set up that sex tape and is trying to find you. Kohaku is stalling him in hallway on campus as we speak!"

"What?! Hojo, it can't be. He's supposed to be in jail!" Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"What do you mean Hojo is behind this?" asked Sesshomaru.

"I don't know. It can't be. Can it?" asked Kagome.

"Let's go find out." Sesshomaru grabbed his keys and they ran to his car.

"Hey Sango we're on our way. We are going to get to the bottom of this no matter what!"

**Chapter 30:Confront Hojo!**

"Hey Sango do you know how Hojo got out of jail?" Kagome asked as her and Sesshomaru were driving to the university.  
"What are talking about Kagome? You know Hojo's been out of jail! I mean he was at your wedding!" exclaimed Sango.  
"What?! No way! He was at our wedding?!" Kagome couldn't recall him being at her wedding.  
"What do you mean he was at our wedding?" asked Sesshomaru. He quickly glanced at Kagome and returned his gaze to the road ahead of him.  
Kagome held up her finger as if asking for one minute.  
"Geez, what did you do forget your wedding day? I mean the guy interrupted the ceremony and yet you claim you don't remember?" Sango asked in disbelief.  
Kagome turned the speaker phone on so Sesshomaru could hear the conversation.

"Yes now I remember. I was going to kill him." Still glancing ahead, Sesshomaru clamly answered. _If I have my way, this time I will._  
"I still don't remember." whined Kagome.  
"Your impossible! Not mention absent minded! And I'm here." Sango was now on campus and walking up the university's steps, but she stopped when she seen Sesshomaru's car. "And I see so are you." Sango waved at Kagome.

"Hey Sango," Kagome with Sesshomaru close behind her ran up the steps to meet Sango, "Let's go!"  
"Yes I'm ready to end this." Sesshomaru said in a very cold and heartless tone of voice.  
Sango gave Kagome a should we be worried about him look. Kagome seemed to ignore her and as they walked up the stairs, to the building Hojo would be.

_What will happen if Sesshomaru and Hojo end up fighting? What if Sesshomaru's demon blood takes over and he becomes a murderer? What am I going to say and do? I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me._ Kagome looked at the building her stomach, doing flips and now fear was setting in. _What will happen?_

**Chapter 30:Confront Hojo!**

"Can you repeat that?" asked Kohaku.

"How many times must I repeat myself?!" replied Hojo, throughly annoyed with the young boy.

"Just one more time, I swear." Kohaku was of course lying, after all he just needed to keep Hojo in one place until his older sister and the Taisho's arrive.

"Call Kagome. Have her meet you here. Tell her you cannot find your older sister, to let you in Sango's dorm. Then you will leave the university. Now how hard is that?" Hojo was starting to show his annoyance.

"It's just why would Kagome have a key to my sister's dorm? I mean I'm supposed to have a key." explained Kohaku.

"Tell her you lost yours." Hojo replied through gritted teeth.

"We are almost there." Kagome, out of breath reached for the door to the main entrance. Sesshomaru and Sango right behind her as she entered.

"He should be just around this corner as long as Kohaku stalled him. We have to be careful, I don't want Kohaku to get hurt." whispered Sango.

"Right." agreed Kagome. "Sesshomaru? What are you thinking about?" whispered Kagome.

"Nothing." he answered. _Killing Hojo _was his true thoughts.

They could now hear Kohaku and Hojo talking.

"Alright, I'll try and find Kagome. I need a phone though." Kohaku looked around as if trying to find a pay phone when he was really looking for his sister and the others.

"Use mine." Hojo was growing more agitated and shoved his phone into Kohaku's hands.

Sango peered around the corner and saw her younger brother.

"I don't remember Kagome's number." Kohaku complained.

"Then call your sister and ask for it." Hojo was trying hard not to yell at Kohaku.

"Alright." He dialed Sango's number, fortunately Sango had placed her cell phone on vibrate.

"Hello?" She whispered.

Still acting like he was helping Hojo, Kohaku responded, "Hey Sango do you have Kagome's number?"

"We are right around the corner. Can you get away?" Sango peered around the corner again.

"Uh, yeah. Can you repeat the number? Ok thanks, sis." Kohaku hung up the phone and then proceeded to pretend to dial Kagome's number. "Hey, Kagome! I lost my key to Sango's dorm. Can you come unlock it for me? You will great, thanks!" Kohaku gave the phone back to Hojo.

"See now what was so hard about that? Now leave kid." Hojo yelled this time since he no longer needed Kohaku's aid.

"No problem. I'm out of here!" Kohaku ran around the corner where Rin had been staying the whole time.

"Are you alright?" Rin asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. But we need to get some distance between that guy and us. Let's go." Rin and Kohaku ran to Koga's dorm room and began banging on it relentlessly.

Koga answered the door, "What are you doing Kohaku?"

"You need to help my sister and Sesshomaru! Hojo is after Kagome again!" Kohaku explained the plan to Koga.

"I see. Alright you two stay in my room and don't come out until either Sango or me say so. Understand?" said Koga.

"Yes." they answered in unison.

Koga used his speed to quickly get to the hallway where Hojo was standing waiting for Kagome.

He stopped at the corner and watched.

"Kagome, you have to be the first one to walk into the hallway." Sango instructed.

All the while Sesshomaru was being silent.

"Right." Kagome mustered her courage and walked into the hallway facing Hojo.

"Kagome! I'm so glad to see you!" Hojo stepped towards Kagome.

"Stop! Don't come near me." Kagome warned.

"Kagome it's me Hojo. I would never do anything to hurt you." Hojo tried to take another step.

"She said don't come any closer." Sango stepped out from behind the corner of the wall.

"What are you doing here!?" Hojo watched in shock. _So Kagome didn't come alone. _

"I'm here to kick your ass!" Sango stood smugly beside Kagome, waiting for him to give her a reason to kick his ass.

"And she's not the only one!" Koga walked around the corner revealing himself.

Sesshomaru still didn't move.

"What is this? Kagome, Kohaku called you and..." Kagome interrupted Hojo before he could finish his sentence.

"Kohaku didn't call me! He was only keeping you here until we arrived." Kagome said with satisfaction at the idea of outsmarting Hojo.

"This doesn't concern either one of you. This is between me and Kagome." Hojo for the moment was remaining calm.

"Now that's where you're wrong. If it concerns Kagome it concerns me!" Boasted Sango.

"Yeah what she said!" agreed Koga.

"I said this is between me and Kagome!" Hojo's voice was beginning to rise.

"Yeah punk don't yell at Sango!" Koga yelled right back at Hojo.

"You shut up!" Hojo finally yelled at the top of his voice.

Kagome flinched.

Sesshomaru finally moved. He slowly came around the corner. His eyes glowed red. His claws extended.

Kagome turned around and seen his expression. "Sesshomaru?"

He didn't respond. He slowly stepped towards Hojo.

"Kagome get away from him! His demon blood's taken him over!" Koga yelled loudly as he sensed Sesshomaru's transformation.

Sesshomaru snout was growing, his clothes began to rip. His hair flowed wildly around him.

"Sesshomaru?! Stop, please stop!" Kagome pleaded.

But it was to late Sesshomaru size was increasing. The roof shattered as his size exceeded the buildings.

"Ahh!" screamed Kagome and Sango as debris fall around them.

"Sesshomaru get a hold of your self!" Koga knew it was hopeless, Sesshomau's demon side was in charge now. "Hey Hojo if I were you I would get the hell out of here!" Koga ran to Sango and Kagome, he quickly picked them up by their waists and using his speed got them out of harms way. Hojo was running down the hallway as fast as he could to escape.

Sesshomaru was now in his demon form. The giant dog demon loomed over the university. Seeking one thing the death of his enemy, the death of Hojo!

**Chapter 31:Can It Be Death Of The Enemy?! **

Finally Koga stopped running and let go of Kagome and Sango. Kagome stared back at the university where her husband was now in his true form. Sesshomaru's warm amber eyes were replaced with blood red. His clothes shredded at the expense of his current size. His entire appearance that of a very large dog. He could easily match the height of a 30 story building! His white tail blowing in the wind, the crescent moon on his forehead still plainly visible. He howled at the moon above him. One thing on his mind. Murder. Kill. Destroy.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome called out to him, hoping he would somehow hear her.

"It's no use Kagome. His demon blood has taken over. Wait a minute, that's it! I have an idea! Sango do you have a cell phone?" Koga's expression showed his excitement.

"Yes I do, here." As she handed Koga the phone, they could hear screams coming from Sesshomaru's direction.

"You don't think?" Kagome began.

"He's probably killing Hojo as we speak." said Sango.

"Inuyasha can you bring your father's sword Tetsusaiga? Don't ask questions just do it!" Koga hung up the phone. "Alright you ladies stay here. I'm going to stop Sesshomaru from becoming a murderer before it's to late." With that said in a flash Koga was gone.

"Who was that?" asked Kikyo.

"It was Koga, he wants me to bring Tetsusaiga to the university. Sounded like it was an emergency." Inuyasha hastily grabbed the sword, when his father walked in.

"What are doing Inuyasha?" Inu Taisho asked his son.

"Koga said he needed the Tetsusaiga. He didn't say why but it sounded urgent." he explained.

"Inu look what's on the news!" exclaimed Izayoi.

"What is it?" They both asked as they ran into the next room.

"Sesshomaru." Izayoi said pointing to the television screen.

"I see now why your friend wants Tetsusaiga. I guess someone exactly listened to the history of our family heirloom. You see this sword can quell a demon's raging blood." Inu Taisho looked to the sword and back to the tv.

"So your saying it can..." Inuyasha was interrupted.

"Prevent your demon blood from taking over you." Inu Taisho finished.

"Well what are we waiting for?" asked Inuyasha.

"I'm driving." announced his father.

"Where's a blind fold? I'm going to need it." whined Inuyasha.

"Just close your eyes," instructed his mother, "and be careful."

"Hey Hojo? You still alive are has Sesshomaru killed you yet?" Koga was racing around the debris trying to find the foolish man.

"I'm still alive." Hojo was trembling behind a broken wall.

"Good then Sesshomaru hasn't become a murderer yet." Koga knew it would a matter of time before Sesshomaru would pick up Hojo's scent and he didn't want to think of what his friend would do. One thing he did know was the courts held any demon wether knew what they were doing or not, responsible for any deaths that occurred during their transformation. The punishment for such a crime was death. _Now how am I going to get this idiot out of here?_

It was to late, Sesshomaru found the scent and easily tracked down Hojo. The great dog demon loomed over his enemy.

"Disgusting! What the hell is this?" Hojo moved his hand from his shoulder to see what landed on him. A clear thick liquid substance. _Drool! _Hojo looked up to see Sesshomaru staring down at him, blood lust in his eyes.

"Grrrrr." Sesshomaru was about to pounce.

"Sorry Sesshomaru, I can't allow you to do this." Koga grabbed Hojo and ran with him. But Sesshomaru jumped right in the direction Koga was headed for, his massive weight made the ground tremble as he landed in front of Koga. Causing Koga to lose his balance and Hojo fell to the ground. Sesshomaru's enormous paw was pinning Hojo to the ground slowly crushing him.

"Ahhhhh!!" Inuyasha screamed as his father's driving was about to give a him heart attack. "Dad! You just ran that red light!" The screeching of the tires, left behind many anger drivers yelling at the fast moving blue, Eclipse.

"We are almost there!" Inu Taisho pushed the accelerator harder, reaching speeds of 120 mph.

"Slow down!" begged Inuyasha.

"There's no time to spare! Just close your eyes and pretend you're on a roller coaster." Inu Taisho had no intentions of slowing down. He knew if his other son killed tonight, there would be no way to get him out of trouble. No matter what contact's he knows in the judicial system.

Kagome was in tears, she ran towards her husband.

"Kagome, no!" Sango tried to stop her but Kagome was out of reach.

"Sesshomaru! Stop, please stop!" she cried no she pleaded.

Koga seen Kagome and sped towards her, as he grabbed her, Kagome screamed her protests.

"Put me down! Let go of me!" she yelled.

"Here Sango. Make sure she doesn't get to close." instructed Koga.

Sango held onto Kagome's arms. Keeping her out of harms way for the time being.

"Alright. Now Inuyasha, listen carefully. I might have transform myself into my true form, if Tetsusaiga isn't strong enough to quell Sesshomaru's demon blood." said Inu Taisho.

"I hope Kagome and her friends are alright." Inuyasha ran behind his father.

"Ahh!" Hojo screamed in pain. The weight of Sesshomaru's paw still bearing down on him.

About to bite Hojo, Inuyasha jumped up and kicked Sesshomaru on the end of his nose.

"Roar!" Sesshomaru hollered surprised, by the sudden assault on his nose. His grip loosened on Hojo just enough he was able to crawl out from underneath the massive paw and tried to run to safety. Sesshomaru quickly noticed this however and was once more in front of him.

"Get away from me!" screamed Hojo in very high pitched voice.

"Sesshomaru! Stop this behavior at once." ordered his father. Inu Taisho still holding Tetsusaiga, approached his eldest son.

Sensing a great demonic aura Sesshomaru hesitated to attack his father. A deep rumble could be heard from Sesshomaru's chest. Instead of attacking his father, he went straight for Hojo who was still standing in one spot.

Inu Taisho drew the Tetsusaiga, as he held in his hands, Kagome watched in fear. _What is he going to do? _The rusty sword suddenly transformed into a large magnificent weapon, so large Kagome wondered how Inu Taisho could hold with one hand and not fall over. He swung the sword at Sesshomaru, knocking him back. Crashing into a nearby vacant building, Sesshomaru let out a great roar.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome screamed and freed herself from Sango's grip and ran to Sesshomaru.

"Alright you worthless trouble maker, time to go back to jail." said Inuyasha as he was walking towards Hojo.

"Get away from me," Hojo warned, "I'm sick of you Taisho's!" he yelled.

"Funny cause I'm sure my brother and his wife could say the same thing about you."said Inuyasha still walking towards Hojo.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome hollered his name again and by the time she reached the rubble she was out of breath.

"Kagome, stop where you are." ordered Inu Taisho.

"What did you do to him?" Kagoem demanded to know.

"He will be fine now. You may go to him. And give him this." He handed her a trench coat. Inu Taisho sensed his son's demon blood had been calmed.

"Kagome crawled over the debris and found a naked Sesshomaru groaning in pain.

"Ugh, where am I? What happened?" Groggy and confused he tried to stand up but fell over.

"Don't get up." Kagome finally made her way to Sesshomaru.

"Kagome? What?" Kagome placed her finger over his lips to quiet him.

"Here you might want to put this on." Kagome handed him his father's trench coat.

"Uh thanks, but where are my clothes?" Sesshomaru was still very confused about tonight's events.

"You transformed into your true form." Kagome informed him.

"You're alright! I didn't hurt you did I?" Sesshomaru quickly stood up.

"I'm fine. But you tried to kill Hojo." Kagome couldn't help but smile at him.

"Did I succeed?" he almost sounded hopeful.

"No." replied Kagome.

"I said stay away from me!" roared Hojo.

"Hey I'm not going to let you get away." Inuyasha stopped and stared at Hojo. _How insane is this guy?_

Hojo turned and ran into the street. He didn't see the car coming. The tires screeched and it made contact. Hojo hit the ground hard. He didn't get up, he didn't try to move.

"Call an ambulance!" Inuyasha yelled to Sango. _Is Hojo dead? _

**Chapter 32: Nature of a Demon**

"Get the stretcher! Check his pulse!" The lead paramedic ordered the two other paramedics with him.

"Yes, sir!" The lady paramedic quickly did as she was told. She placed two fingers on his veins in his wrist, counting the seconds.

"I have the stretcher sir." The third paramedic, barreled out of the ambulance with the stretcher.

"Is there a pulse?" asked the lead paramedic.

"No." she answered.

"Alright call it. Time of death 9:30 P.M." announced the lead paramedic.

The driver that hit Hojo was hysterical and crying. The young lady apologized over and over again. Sango went to comfort the young driver. Mainly by telling her what a horrible person Hojo really was.

"I thought you said I didn't kill him!" whispered Sesshomaru.

"You didn't. He got himself killed by running out into on coming traffic." explained Kagome.

"You!" A short balding man, came running up to Sesshomaru and Kagome. "You did all this damage? You, you demon!" It was the head master of the university.

"He didn't mean to do it." Kagome trying to defend her husband.

"Enough! I will not hear any excuses. I will make sure your expelled and banned for life from this university! Now get off this property immediately!" The head master's name was Jensen Muyo.

"I will pay for the damages." said Inu Taisho.

"Indeed someone shall!" He hurried off to inspect the damage more throughly.

"We had better do has he says." Kagome directed Sesshomaru to their car.

"Well after I told her what a creep he was she really didn't feel that bad about killing him. Turns out she dated him once and said he cheated on her." Sango was talking to Inuyasha. After all they witnessed what took place and had to answer a few questions the police posed to them.

"Yeah at least the head master isn't pressing charges against Sesshomaru." said Inuyasha.

"I agree. They should be back at the guest mansion by now." Miroku joined in the conversation.

"Now how I'm I supposed to graduate if I've been expelled and banned from the campus?" complained Sesshomaru.

"Hey aren't you worried about Hojo's death?" Kagome hoped he would have some remorse for playing a role in the death of the lunatic.

"Why should I be?" he replied.

"Well we shall continue this conversation inside the mansion." In one swift, flowing movement Kagome was out of the car and entering the small guest mansion.

"Are you angry with me?" asked Sesshomaru.

"That depends. Do you regret that you played some kind of role in his death? Don't you feel remorse taking a human life, even though he deserved it." she quickly added.

"For him no. No remorse. If he was some other human than yes Kagome I would feel remorse. Now I must ask did I kill him? Your last sentence and I quote 'remorse taking a human life?' I was under the impression I didn't kill Hojo."

"You didn't. But you almost did." Kagome sat down on the couch, looking into the fire, avoiding Sesshomaru's questioning gaze.

"Hey are you alright, Kagome, Sesshomaru?" asked Inuyasha as he slowly walked into the living room where Kagome and Sesshomaru sat in silence.

"I'm alright." answered Kagome.

"What do you need Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru's mood had taken a turn to cold and sadistic.

"I uh what's wrong? Something's bothering you, what is it?" asked Inuyasha.

"None of your concern." Sesshomaru walked out of the room and went upstairs to the bedroom.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha's concerned look was to much for Kagome, she burst into tears and beagn to quickly describe the sudden change in Sesshomaru's personality.

"He, h-he," Kagome stuttered, "Wasn't acting like this till after what happened with Hojo. And I asked him if he felt any kind of remorse that a human any human, even if it was Hojo died. He said if it had been another human y-yes." She sat still thinking of Sesshomaru's exact words.

_Flashback _

"_As I said before Kagome, if it had been someone other than Hojo, I would feel some remorse. But to be honest I wish I had killed Hojo with my bear hands. It would have brought me great pleasure to end his life. For whatever soul he must have had to be extinguished. To watch it slowly leave him. To know the satisfaction that I had taken his life. But that moment was stolen from me by some mere chance of fate. Hit by a car was to easy for him to leave this world. He deserved to die slowly."_

_End Flashback _

"Sesshomaru never once looked into my eyes as he said these cruel words." Kagome sighed.

"I see. So he regrets not killing Hojo. I need to talk to him." Inuyasha was about to go upstairs and look for his brother but Miroku, Sango and Kohaku entered the room.

"Um, Kagome I wanted to apologize. I never meant to help Hojo." said Kohaku.

"It's alright. I know you didn't mean to." answered Kagome.

"But can you ever forgive me?" he asked, a pleading look, expressed in his eyes. The need to know, he wasn't at fault for the events of this night, reassurance that he hadn't done anything wrong.

"No. Because you did nothing that needs to be forgiven. Understand? Hojo would've used someone else. You were just at the wrong place at the wrong time."said Kagome.

"Thank you." Kohaku replied.

"Do you need anything?" asked Sango.

"I'm fine but please check on Sesshomaru. I don't know what's wrong with him but I have a hunch." Kagome looked up the stairs and was lost in thought.

**Chapter 33:Demon Blood Awakening...Not**

"What's your hunch?" asked Kohaku.

"Well you see I think Sesshomaru's demon blood his taking him over..." as Kagome spoke she was barely audible.

"If that happens he won't ever be the same." stated Miroku. While Sango gave him an evil look.

"He didn't mean it like that Kagome." Sango tried to cheer Kagome up. "He just means Sesshomaru be a little moody is all. It's not like he'll just forget he's married or anything."

"Nice job, Sango." sarcasm laced every word Kohaku spoke.

Kagome looked more worried than before. "But what if he does forget he's married to me? Is that possible?" Kagome was becoming more panicked by the minute.

"Kagome no way. I'll make sure that doesn't happen. Me and Miroku here will go and straighten Sesshomaru out." Inuyasha walked upstairs so certain it would be so easy to make things right. He's never exactly been able to help Sesshomaru before. It's always been the other way around. Sesshomaru was getting him and their younger brother out of trouble.

"Miroku are you coming?" yelled Inuyasha.

"Right, coming. Wish me luck." Miroku quickly followed Inuyasha and both headed to the master bedroom.

Knock. Knock.

"What?" growled Sesshomaru.

"It's just I Miroku and your brother Inuyasha." They answered at the same time.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru was clearly annoyed.

Miroku opened the door. "We are here to help you of course."

Inuyasha stepped inside the room, "Kagome's worried that your demon blood is taking over."

"What!?" exclaimed Sesshomaru, "Ha, ha, ha." Sesshomaru began to laugh.

"You see it is just as I expected, he's lost his mind!" Miroku dug out of his pocket a rectangular piece of white paper, the only writing was one side of the paper.

"Are you going to try and purify me?" Sesshomaru laughed more as he looked at the small sutra.

"Yes your demon blood is out of control." Miroku seemed to be quite offended.

"Your blood isn't out of control. You just were in a bad because you didn't kill Hojo." stated Inuyasha.

"You would be correct. Kagome thought my demon blood was taking me over? Is that what she thought? Excuse me I need to speak to my wife." Sesshomaru got up and walked downstairs.

"That went quite well don't you agree?" Miroku asked cheerfully.

_Wham._

"What was that for!?" said Miroku while nursing the top of his head where Inuyasha hit him.

"Because you're an idiot." huffed Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru?" Kaogme looked up and seen her husband approach her.

"Come with me." He continued to walk outside. Kagome quickly followed.

"Do you honestly believe that my demon blood has taken control of me?" He stopped walking as they had entered the massive gardens filled with the most exotic flowers and plants.

Kagome flustered, her embarrassment showed clearly on her cheeks, a deep cherry red. "I, um, well. I, yes." she finally admitted.

Sesshomaru smiled, "My dear Kagome. I am simply pissed off that I did not kill Hojo. That I failed to protect you. I am sorry if I took any of my frustration out on you."

"Oh, that's ok." she replied meekly. Still throughly embarrassed.

"That's a good look for you." teased Sesshomaru.

"Shut up. It has been a long day. I think we should get some rest. Don't you agree?"

"Yes. I shall inform our guests they can stay here for the night." said Sesshomaru. He walked with Kagome back into the house, where Kohaku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku all stood waiting.

"Everything alright now?" asked Miroku.

"You were going to try to purify me. Your lucky I'm letting you stay the night." Sesshomaru was joking but Miroku didn't see it as that.

"It was a joke! I knew that your demon blood hadn't taken you over!" declared Miroku.

"That's not what you told Kagome." smirked Kohaku. "Uh is it ok if Rin stays here?"

"Who's Rin?" asked Kagome and Sango.

"A friend of mine. She lives in the Lang's home across from the university." answered Kohaku.

"I didn't know that the Lang's had a daughter." Sango seemed confused. _If they have a daughter wouldn't I have met her? _

"Well technically they don't. She's just living with them temporarily until Social Services places her in a permanent home." Kohaku sighed.

"Yeah of course she can stay here!" answered Kagome.

To Be Continued!!!


	2. Chapter 34: Rin

**Chapter 34: Rin**

"So your name is Rin?" asked Kagome.

"Yes." The young girl replied, obviously angry at Kohaku for the arrangements made without her consent.

"Are you still mad at Kohaku?" Kagome could easily read the emotion on the girl's face. "Kohaku was only trying be helpful." Sango chirped in.

"But I can take care of myself. Kohaku needs to learn to mind his own business." Rin sighed in defeat and began to pout.

_She is so adorable. Not to mention opinionated._ Thought Kagome

"Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Sesshomaru, getting annoyed at the way Kagome kept staring at him, like she was plotting something. Kagome seemed to ignore him or just simply didn't hear him, for she was deep in thought.

_What if we adopted Rin? Would Sesshomaru object to the idea?_ Kagome wondered.

Kohaku was sent bed early by his insistent older sister, Sango. Miroku on the other just walked upstairs to one of the many guest rooms. Inuyasha had fallen asleep in the living room, in a chair. His snoring could be heard from across the room.

Kagome would ask Sesshomaru first and then if it was alright with him, she would ask Rin her opinion. "Rin why don't you get some sleep? You must be exhausted." suggested Kagome.

"Ok." Rin couldn't hide the sleep in her eyes.

"Sesshomaru? Care to join me?" _I'll ask him tonight. I hope he doesn't get mad or say no. _

Sesshomaru quietly followed Kagome up the stairs to the master bedroom. He knew she was planning something. The glint in her eyes suggested she had some scheme hidden up her sleeve.

He hoped she would let him sleep but as soon as they entered their bedroom, those hopes were dashed.

"Sesshomaru, I need to ask you something and before you say no, hear me out." Kagome exhaled and inhaled deeply, her anxiety was apparent.

"No." Sesshomaru answered.

"You haven't even heard what I want to ask." she whined.

"If the way you were staring at me is any indication as to what you were going to ask me, I would rather not know."

Kagome frowned, but quickly got an idea. She put on the saddest face, the biggest puppy dog eyes she could muster and asked Sesshomaru, "Please?" Letting each and every syllable to be dragged out. Sesshomaru was taken aback by his wife's actions. He had never seen Kagome plead like, well like a dog before. And it clearly disturbed him.

"Ask." he said trying to sound indifferent, so Kagome wouldn't be aware how well her tactics had worked.

"Ok. Well you know that Rin doesn't have a real family right?" Kagome waited for Sesshomaru to answer.

"Yes." _But what does the girl have anything to do with that stare? What are you scheming? _

"Well I was kind of hoping we could maybe, you know adopt her?" Ok it was out in the open what Kagome wanted. Now all she had to do was wait for Sesshomaru's answer. What was merely seconds seemed like hours to Kagome. She was twitching, uncontrollably. Her nerves were getting the better of her. She was about say 'well?' but Sesshomaru spoke first.

"You wish to adopt her? What my dear Kagome would compel you to do such a thing? It is not something to taken be lightly. This is a life altering decision. That once made cannot be taken back."

"I don't know exactly. I just feel this connection, like this is something we are supposed to do." Kagome sighed, she didn't know how to explain what she felt when it came to the young, highly opinionated, full of life girl. Motherly affection, perhaps? A need to keep Rin safe and make sure she know's she's loved? Kagome could only guess.

"In the morning we shall ask Rin, if she would like to live with us." Sesshomaru smiled at Kagome's surprised expression. Tears filled her eyes and silently fell. They were tears of joy.

"Oh, Sesshomaru!" Kagome launched herself into Sesshomaru's embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck. Muttering how happy and grateful she was, Sesshomaru finally told her they needed to get some sleep. Kagome agreed but sleep evaded her most of the night._ Will Rin say yes? What if she says no? What if she says yes? Where would she sleep? What do you feed a child?_ Kagome's thoughts were endless through the night and finally her mind calmed and allowed sleep to take over.

The sun rose high and flooded the master bedroom with light. Since Sesshomaru opened the curtains, in a polite attempt to wake Kagome. She wouldn't budge she simply groaned and pulled the blankets over her head. Sesshomaru gently shook her shoulder. But still she refused to move.

"Nooo, five more minutes mom." Kagome said in protest.

"Kagome, I am not your mother." answered Sesshomaru slightly offended.

"Ugh." she responded.

Sesshomaru sighed and walked away only to return two minutes later with an ice cube in his hand. He slid his hand holding the ice cube under the blankets and made contact with Kagome's back..

"AHHHHH! What the hell?!" Screamed Kagome. Throughly awake now she could hear Sesshomaru laughing. "Why did you do that?" Still throughly peeved and now looking at her husband through narrowed eyes.

"First I am not your mother. Second Rin is waiting for us in the living room." Sesshomaru couldn't hide his amusement.

"Mother? Oh, right Rin!" Kagome run out of bed and ran into her closet, quickly grabbed clothes and dashed off into the bathroom. Somehow she managed to get dressed, brush her hair and teeth in only five minutes.

Sesshomaru was amazed at how fast Kagome got ready and wondered why she couldn't do that more often.

"Morning Rin." Kagome sat down on the couch across from Rin and next to Sesshomaru.

"Good morning miss Kagome." Rin was in a better mood than last night. That was definitely a good thing.

"We have something we would like to ask you." stated Sesshomaru.

"We were wondering if you would like to live with us?" Kagome hoped she wasn't being to direct.

"Live with you? Temporally?" Rin saddened at the end of her question.

"No. Permanently." Sesshomaru was being blunt as usual.

"We were hoping to adopt you as our daughter." Kagome said meekly.

Rin couldn't believe what she was hearing. A permanent home, a family. These people wanted her to be their daughter. "Really?" Rin's mood did a 360 degree turn and was practically at the edge of her seat.

"Yes really!" Kagome hoped Rin's happy mood would mean a yes.

"Yes!" Rin shouted happily.

Kagome was already across the room, throwing her arms around Rin, pulling her into a hug.

Sesshomaru smiled and Rin wriggled free of Kagome's arms and threw herself onto Sesshomaru, hugging his neck. Surprised by her actions, he didn't respond at first but finally reacted returning her hug.

"Wait till Kohaku hears this!" With that said she was out of sight in a matter of seconds, but returned to ask one question, "Can I call you mom and dad?"

"Of course you can!" Kagome was ecstatic.

Rin ran back up the stairs to tell Kohaku the good news.

Two months later the papers were signed. Rin moved in to the Taisho mansion with her newly adopted parents. Soon her new parents' graduation ceremony was fast approaching. In a few months they would walk across the stage and get their degrees. In the meantime they had their new daughter to worry about. Thankful they had such large gardens and rooms, Sesshomaru much to Jaken's disapproval was made to watch Rin while she played, while Kagome was at the university taking her classes and Sesshomaru was at work. Since he was banned from the

university's grounds until the day of graduation. Finally things are getting back to normal...

To Be Continued!!!! One or two chapters left!!! I haven't made up my mind yet, he he.

Thanks to bluemoon-175 and Angelique909 for your reviews!!! I love reviews!!!


	3. Chapter 35: Just a Normal Day

Disclaimer: I still do not own Inuyasha that honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Chapter 35:Just a Normal Day **

"Jaken!" Rin screamed out loudly. She was apparently playing a game of hide and go seek with him and becoming quite bored with it. So Rin decided to play with Ah-Un instead. Kagome came home from her classes to find her only daughter playing with a very dangerous two headed dragon. "Rin!" she exclaimed.

"Don't worry Kagome." Sesshomaru was standing near by, watching Rin play. Kagome's heart beat slowed down slightly.

"I didn't see you there! How am I supposed to know if that creature is safe for Rin to play with?"

"Calm down. Tsunami is here with Daiki. They wish to play with their niece." Sesshomaru informed his wife.

"That's great but what about Jaken? Isn't he supposed to be watching Rin?"

Sesshomaru simply pointed to a green lump in the yard. Jaken had past out from sheer exhaustion. Kagome couldn't help herself, she started laughing and couldn't stop. Tears were rolling down her face as she clutched her sides in pain. Kagome dropped to her knees as she continued laughing. Sesshomaru was stunned, he had never seen Kagome laugh like that before.

Tsunami and Daiki walked out of the house with a picnic basket full of food. They too were stunned by Kagome's non stop laughter. And wondering if she needed a straight jacket.

"Did we miss something?" asked Tsunami.

"Yeah what's so funny?" Daiki wanted to know what was so funny. Sesshomaru pointed to Jaken. "Kagome, for some reason finds that hilarious. That or she has taken a mental relapse."

"I-I heard that! Hahaha." Kagome still couldn't cease her laughter.

"I agree with Kagome that's funny!" Daiki joined Kagome. He started laughing and was soon on the ground pounding his fists in the dirt and complaining his sides hurt.

"Ok. They both have taken a mental relapse." Tsunami decided. She laid the checkered blue and white blanket on the ground and placed the picnic basket on it.

"Rin are you hungry?" she asked. Already laying sandwiches and chips out on the blanket.

"Yes!"Rin ran over to her aunt and grabbed a sandwich and turned to watch her mother, who finally stopped laughing. Daiki how ever still continued to laugh, not realizing Kagome stopped.

Wiping the remaining tears from her face Kagome finally spoke to her husband. "Sesshomaru, stop looking at me like I need a straight jacket!"

"I am not looking at you like you need a straight jacket." he responded, keeping his face as serious as possible.

"Yes you are." Kagome was going to argue the point. Sesshomaru knowing this and simply planned on baiting her. It would be so fun to let her make a fool of herself. To watch her embarrassment make her red and flustered. Oh no, no that was not fun at all.

"Well if I am then perhaps you do need one." How he was able to maintain his serious posture, was beyond him. Kagome's face had gone through three different phases. First phase she looked taken aback. Phase two she was bewildered. And third phase her anger was flaring.

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked, falling right into Sesshomaru's trap.

"I merely stated perhaps you are in need of a straight jacket." Sesshomaru inwardly smirked.

Wrong thing to say, he knew it. He knew he was getting her riled up but just couldn't resist doing so.

"I am need of a straight jacket?," her tone definitely hinted towards her anger, "If I remember correctly a certain someone nearly destroyed the entire university campus in one night."

One word could describe what just happened, backfired. Yep, Sesshomaru's plan backfired.

He was no longer smirking inwardly. He hadn't foreseen this happening. Kagome outwitted him.

He tried to maintain his serious posture. Thinking carefully of how he would respond without giving her satisfaction of a victory. He cleared his throat. "I was merely protecting you." A valid point but not smartalecky enough, Kagome had the upper hand and she knew it. She realized what Sesshomaru was trying to do and now he would fall into her trap.

"Yes, but you can't go destroying someone else's property just because your jealous." She knew that would make him angry, his stoic face would change soon enough.

"I was not jealous." He was good, he still wasn't emotional. He he, not yet.

"So if you weren't jealous then why would you attempt to kill the only romantic rival you had?" she asked just as innocently as can be.

"He was not a romantic rival! He tried to kill you! You are insane, woman!" Yep that was to easy, his anger was plastered all over his face. Kagome almost pushed him to far, his eyes were trying to bleed red.

Giggle. Kagome put her hand over her mouth, she couldn't hold the serious look that Sesshomaru could. She was about to crack. Daiki finally stopped laughing and he already figured out what his sister-in-law was doing and so had Tsunami. Sesshomaru looked at her, curiously.

He finally put two and two together. He had been duped. He scowled. "Why you sneaky little..."

"Hold it," Kagome put her hand up in front of Sesshomaru's face, "You're the one that started this." She was smiling quite triumphantly.

"I..." he couldn't finish his sentence. He knew she was right. _Dammit. _

Kagome, Tsunami and Daiki all cracked up laughing. Suddnely Tsunami stopped laughing and had a very surprised look on her face. "Um, excuse me." She turned and ran into the house. Everyone could hear her as she yelled at Jaken. "Jaken, get out of the way I gotta pee!" In the mix of it all no one noticed Jaken had silently slipped back into the mansion.

Kagome and Daiki laughed even harder than before. "I didn't notice that Jaken wasn't over there anymore!" Daiki slowly stopped laughing, but started hiccuping. Even Sesshomaru finally smiled a little. Kagome seen that and just had to point it out. "Y- he he you smiled he he!"

"I am not going to argue with you." He sighed in defeat. This is what he loved about his family. His entirely insane family.

_Author's note: Yes this is a filler chapter. Sighs. Oh well I thought that Sesshomaru and Kagome should have an almost normal day. Oh and if you're wondering the name Daiki means Big Tree!_

_Thanks for the reviews!!! Please review, gives sad puppy dog eyes Reviews make me happy and a happy author keeps writing stories and chapters for those stories_:)

**Sesshomaru: Normal?**

**Me: Hey At least I tried.**

**Kagome: Yep she tried.**

**Daiki: She succeeded in making you all look like fools!**

**Sesshomaru and Kagome: Glares at Daiki**

**Me: Should I be insulted? **


	4. Chapter 36: Sunflower Dresses

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha that honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Chapter 36:Sunflower Dresses**

Finally tomorrow Kagome would walk across the stage and receive her diploma. Even Sesshomaru would get his, after his father bribed the dean of the university to allow him on the property. Considering what happened with Hojo and a few destroyed buildings and so forth.

Kagome was just happy that she finally had a major and went after it in a short amount of time. She would get her associates degree in business and Sesshomaru would be receiving a bachelors degree in business. She thought it would be wise to get this kind of degree since her father-in-law had already told them that they would be operating the Taisho family business as soon as they got their degrees. His excuse was he wanted to retire and play with his grandchildren. Kagome asked him when did grandchildren become plural and he responded that Kikyo and Inuyasha where expecting their first baby. He also revealed that was why they were getting married one week after graduation. They didn't want to set a bad example for their newborn baby. Meanwhile Kagome was running around like a crazy person preparing for her ceremony tomorrow and then wedding presents for Kikyo and Inuyasha. Still more to do was Rin was going to be the flower girl and Kagome was to be the maid of honor. So dresses would be on the top priority after graduation. Which conveniently Kikyo already sent head of time.

"Mom? Do I have wear this?" Rin held up a horrendous yellow dress that had an overly large sunflower placed on right on the front. The thing was so frilly and long Rin wouldn't be able to walk in it without falling flat on her face first. Then it also had the puffiest sleeves imaginable. And to put the cherry on top it had a matching bonnet!

"I hope not." She looked at her dress that was identical to Rin's. Appalled at how horrible she would look in it. She wished she could get married again and exact revenge on Kikyo for making them wear these awful dresses. She threw her dress back in the closet and looked over her graduation gown. She would rather wear that to Kikyo's wedding. The long dark blue gown and matching cap was pristine in it's plastic covering. Sighing she hung it on the hook placed over the door and proceeded to find clothes she would wear underneath it. She remembered a conversation with Sesshhomaru about his opinion on she could wear underneath, she was still holding a grudge from what she had discovered.

_-Flashback- _

"_Hey Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked. Looking over at her husband who was just sitting in his chair reading some boring book. Well Kagome thought it was boring. _

"_Hm?" he responded without looking up. _

"_What do think I should wear underneath the gradation robes?" She genuinely_ _wanted to know._

"_Your birthday suit." he responded, looking up into her eyes this time, to gauge her reaction. _

"_Oh, ok." she agreed before she realized what he really meant by 'birthday suit'. "Sesshomaru!" she gasped. "You perverted dog! I can't believe you would suggest such a thing! Well actually I can but that's not the point." She shook her head incredulously. _

"_What would be the point?" he was smiling at the moment. Enjoying her reaction thoroughly. He had been pulling stunts like this more and more just to make her mad. But that was only half the scheme. He wanted her so mad that he would then make a move on her and they would end up having rough sex. Poor Kagome kept on falling for it. _

"_The point is it wouldn't bother you if I walked into a crowd of people with nothing but one garment blocking the whole world from seeing my body!" she was almost yelling at this point. _

"_..." He didn't answer he was just spurring her on. Kagome stormed over to him and poked him with her finger in the middle of his chest. She was about to yell some not very nice words but he grabbed her and pulled her on top of him. Kissing her to point she could hardly breathe. That's when she found out he had been deliberately pissing her off just to have more fun in the bedroom. Sesshomaru regretted that game. Kagome was currently punishing him for it. Three months meant no sex for Sesshomru. _

_-End Flashback-_

She smiled victoriously. Her cell phone began to ring. "Hello?" she answered without looking at whose number it was.

"I suppose you got the dresses?" It was Kikyo. Kagome was going to give her a piece of her mind about those dresses. As soon as Rin was out of the room that is.

"Hey Rin would you do me a favor and put these," referring to the hideous,unnaturally yellow dresses, "In the spare closet?" Rin immediately ran with them to the spare closet, located on the other side of the mansion. Once Rin was out of the room she proceeded to speak her mind. "Yes I received those horrible scraps of material you call dresses." Kagome was about to continue her rant but Kikyo interrupted.

"Hahaha, he he! I c-can't s-stop!" Kikyo continued laughing.

_Why is she laughing like that? What is wrong with Kikyo? Has she lost her mind? This isn't funny, dammit. _

"What is so damn funny?" Kagome demanded to know. Her nerves where being pushed to the point of no return. Anger at this point would be inevitable and unavoidable. And she would say things she may or may not regret later on. She wanted to yell at Kikyo so badly but she held her tongue. Waiting for a response from her future sister-in-law.

"S-sorry it's just you didn't think I was going to make you wear those atrocious dresses did you? Those dresses were just a practical joke!" exclaimed Kikyo. Kikyo thought it would be hilarious to send the most outrageous dress possible and sit back and watch Kaogme's reaction and possible outburst. Ingenious or so she thought. Kikyo doesn't realize just how close she came to be being yelled out with some of the most profane language conceivable. Kagome should have known only Kikyo would come up with this insane prank. She sighed with relief. Her anger fading.

"Ok now that you know that. Will you be able to go shopping with me the day after your graduation?" asked Kikyo. "That way we can get your real bridesmaid dress and Rin's as well." she quickly added.

"Yeah that will be fine." Kagome hung up the phone. Shaking her head she walked to her closet. Rin ran back into the room. "Did Aunt Kikyo mention the dresses?"

"Yes and we don't have to wear them! We're going shopping the day after graduation to get 'real' dresses." She emphasizedon the real part.

"Yeah!" Rin jumped up in the air and ran to go tell Jaken. Jaken had conveniently gone missing the last couple of hours.

Well that was one last thing to worry about. Sesshomaru entered the mansion only to greeted with someone screaming "Stop please! No don't do that! Rin!" it was Jaken no doubt being tortured or something. Then he heard the next sound "Jaken! What are you doing? You are supposed to keep an eye on Rin not let her run around like a wild child!" Kagome was having her say. Now Sesshomaru felt sorry for the little green imp. Just the other night Sesshomaru had been on the receiving end of that mad raven haired woman. He sighed, no sex for three months wasn't fair. Kagome would cave into him surely if he was persuasive enough. But then again not likely.

He walked up the stairs letting his feet drag slightly. He was exhausted and all he wanted to do was sleep. But hearing the noise upstairs he doubted that would happen. He could hear crashing sounds and more yelling from Jaken and Rin. Why was Kagome being silent? Before he could dwell on that any further he heard the eruption. "ENOUGH! Jaken get out! Rin go to bed!" Kagome yelled loud enough for the neighbors to hear.

"But mom." whined Rin trying her best to give the saddest puppy dog eyes possible.

Sesshomaru opened the door. He seen Kagome just as she turned away from Rin. No one could resist the child with that face. _Crap. Now she'll see me and I will have to the bad guy. _

"Daddy!" Rin flung herself onto Sesshomaru giving him a hug. "Mommy told me to go to bed, but do I have to?" She asked trying those sad puppy dog eyes on him.

"Yes." He had to be firm. Even though he wanted to give in to those adorable brown eyes.

"Fine." Rin released her grip on her father and crossed her arms and walked out the door miffed.

"So you can resist those eyes, lucky." Kagome was feeling a little guilty.

"It's not that easy." he said smoothly. He undressed and put on his favorite sweat pants for the night. Kagome was already dressed in her black silk night gown.

"Set the alarm early. We have to be at the university at seven a.m. No thanks to your father." Kagome was definitely not a morning person.

"I thought you were calling him father now." He smirked a little. How could he not point that out.

"Shut up." she snapped. Glaring daggers at her dear husband. Sesshomaru laughed. That only made Kagome madder. "No sex for six months!" she announced. Now she was smirking because he quit laughing. And was about to object but Kagome interjected. "Go to sleep." She reached over and turned the lights off. Sesshomaru was left awake to pout his predicament. _No sex for six months was she serious? _He glanced at the clock eleven pm. He had better get some sleep tomorrow was going to be a long day. After all the graduation ceremony would take place and who knows what else. Hopefully it would be an ordinary day.

**-------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Maybe it will be ordinary and maybe it won't. Hehe. The next chapter will be the last unless I decide to do an epilogue. Thanks to dimpleslane1992, Assassin Of Legends, Sesshomarusama33, and caw122182 for reviewing!!!**


	5. Chapter 37: Graduation

**Chapter 37: Graduation **

Kagome was scrambling to get around. Running from one end of the mansion to the other. Why did she hit the snooze button not twice but three times! Now she was going to be late for her own graduation. And to make matters worse she was mad at Sesshomaru for not hearing the alarm so he to was also getting ready. Luckily they University announced the role call would be done alphabetically, giving them spare time since their last name starts with T.

"Hurry up, Kagome!" he just said that to make her angry. Hey it wasn't his fault for not hearing the alarm. So maybe he didn't mention the fact he had a slight hangover but what Kagome didn't know, Kagome couldn't yell at him for. Besides this was the only time he had done that. He blamed Kagome so far for the no sex for six months was driving him insane. So now not only was he frustrated but he's sexually frustrated, not a good combo. And it hasn't been but two weeks! Will he be able to survive the whole six months? Probably not. (Laughs evilly)

"You shut up! It's your fault! I know you have a damn hangover!" Kagome yelled returning to their room. She had just gotten Rin up and was now in the bathroom putting on her makeup.

_Great, she must have smelled the alcohol on me._ "Well if you hadn't taken the sex away..." he whined.

"Keep it up and I withhold it for 8 months." smirking she looked around the room at a very sulky Sesshomaru. He kept his mouth shut as he tied his tie. There now he was ready.

"Mom, dad I'm ready!" Rin yelled downstairs, both parents knew she was headed for the kitchen to get something to eat for breakfast. Rin's metabolism was extremely fast and two hours after she'd eat a meal she would be hungry again.

"I am ready." Kagome announced. She wore a dazzling blue spaghetti strap dress, that was knee length and one slit on the right side. Matching high heels adorned her feet. Her makeup was light and yet seductive. Well seductive to one sexually frustrated individual. She wanted to look nice even though for most of the ceremony all anyone would see is the graduation robes. But the entire Taisho family had agreed upon a dinner celebrating the two graduates.

"Let's go. Rin time to go!" Sesshomaru ushered his family out the door, making sure to lock it before they left.

Hopping into the Toyota Corolla they sped down the driveway and towards the University. Both Sesshomaru's and Kagome's cell phones began to ring. Kagome answered hers but not before telling Sesshomaru to ignore his. After all he was driving and she didn't want him to set a bad example for their daughter, Daiki and Inuyasha were doing a good enough job in that department.

"Yeah Sango what's up?" asked Kagome when she already knew what was up. Sango was calling to ask where they were.

"Where are you guys? You're forty minutes late! There just starting on R's now so hurry up!" Sango continued scolding for a good five minutes until Kagome interrupted her.

"Sango we're here." hanging up the phone as Sesshomaru parked the car. They looked pretty funny running from the parking lot to the ceremony. Out of breath Kagome scanned the crowd, spotting who she was looking for, they wove their way through the crowd.

"About time you showed up. Geez I was being to wonder if Rin had to drive you." Miroku thought he was being funny but apparently no one agreed or were just ignoring him.

"Don't worry I'll watch Rin for ya'll." Tsunami and every other Taisho was sitting in this row. Kagome muttered her thanks and before Sesshomaru could say his she was pulling him away and to the back stage.

"Sarutobi Sasuke." announced the dean. Everyone applauded as the young man walked across the stage and received his diploma. Kagome finally stopped, still out of breath with Sesshomaru in tow behind her. Quickly turning around she smoothed his robes and straightened his cap.

"Alright mother hen." he said sarcastically.

She just smiled at him and gave him a peck on the cheek. She would get her diploma first only because her first name starts with K. "Sarutobi Tsubaki." more applause erupted in the crowd and blinding flashes of light as family snapped numerous pictures. "Taisho Kagome." Kagome froze for moment had they really skipped that many names? Obviously yes cause she was being pushed by Sesshomaru onto the stage. Standing tall she walked to the dean who handed her diploma. More flashing lights and cheers from the row Taisho family was sitting in. "Congratulations Mrs. Taisho." said the dean shaking her free hand.

"Thank you." Quickly walking off the stage as Miroku whistled loudly, earning a slap from Sango.

"Taisho Sesshomaru." the dean glared daggers at Sesshomaru who was completely unfazed.

As the dean handed Sesshomaru his diploma he whispered through a fake smile, "I want you off these grounds after I hand you this."

"What no congratulations?" he smirked. The dean would've commented if there hadn't been such a large crowd to over hear him. Sesshomaru calmly made his way off the stage, rejoining Kagome. "I have been informed I am to leave immediately. As if I would lose control so easily." He acted quite annoyed, didn't the dean know what kind of demon Sesshomaru was?

"Then let's go get dinner! I'm starving!" Pulling off the robes as they made their way to the rest of the Taisho family, "Time to go. Sesshomaru's not welcome anymore." Kagome tried to keep a straight face and succeeded barely.

"Alright then let's go get something nice for dinner. By the way my dear daughter-in-law you look lovely." Inu Taisho placed Rin on top his shoulders as they walked to their cars.

"Now I'm taller than anyone else!" Rin was happy to be able to see over the crowd.

Deciding on Apple Bee's (don't own that either) the Taisho's, Sango, Miroku, Koga and Ayame were quickly seated and were chattering away. Having already ordered their drinks and now trying to decide on what to eat, they gazed at their menus.

"Decisions, decisions." Inu Taisho shook his head.

"Choose something some what healthy will you dear?" asked Izayoi.

Inu Taisho mumbled something inaudible. The waitress came back over, "Ready to order?"

"Yes, I'll have the chicken fried steak special." Sesshomaru was hungry and 2 lb. Steak was just what he needed.

"We'll have the same!" Koga, Miroku, Inuyasha, Daiki, and Inu Taisho said in unison.

"And he will have a salad with that." added Izayoi. "I shall have the Cesar salad."

The waitress scribbled these orders on her note pad, patiently waiting for the rest to place theirs.

Finally having placed their orders they happily munched on some chips and dip, while engaging in light conversation.

"I can't wait till the wedding next week!" Kikyo was excited.

"At least I don't have to wear those ugly dresses!" Rin exclaimed. Kagome didn't say anything she remembered all to well how she had chewed Kikyo's ass out for that practical joke.

"So do you two have any more plans for more grandchildren?" asked Inu Taisho.

Kagome and Sesshomaru gave each other a look like 'should we tell them?' Sesshomaru nodded his head. "Well you know when they removed my ovaries? They had been able to save some of my eggs and we were going to see about artificial fertilization and impregnation." Gasps could be heard from Ayame and Sango and then smiles all around.

"That's fantastic news. Hopefully Rin will have a new brother or sister in nine months." Izayoi was excited, nothing like a new baby in the family.

"Yeah if you do that then maybe our little bundle of joy will have someone to play with." Kikyo placed a hand on her slightly bulging belly. Finally their dinner arrived and they continued talking about the future. Kagome and Kikyo talked about baby names and even to Koga's dismay Ayame joined in that conversation. The 'boys' talked about business and sports. Overall this evening turned out to be a normal day. A truly normal day for a mostly normal family.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Stay tuned for the epilogue!!!! Thanks to sesshyluvsjc, shikon enitity shinobu, Assassin Of Legends, GothicVixenSesshy, Sesshomarusama33, caw122182, dimpleslane1992 for reviewing!**

**And please don't forget to review!!!**

**If anyone is a Naruto fan I'm writing a new story called Tidal Wave.**

**A Kakashi/oc pairing and who ever else I decide. So check it out and let me know what ya think but no flames please.**


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Five Years Later..._

Kagome sat down exhausted from the days work. Jaken was grateful to be relieved from babysitting. After all since Kagome and Sesshomaru went ahead and had the artificial impregnation done, Kagome had given birth to triplets! Two girls and one boy. Now fours year old. The eldest son, by two five minutes was named Itachi. He looked like his mother, same black hair, brown eyes no hint of his demon blood in his face but he had the claws as his proof. The middle child Midoriko looked like her father done to a tee. She had the same silver hair, magenta crescent moon and 2 stripes under each eye and on her wrists. The youngest girl Sakura, was a mixture of both parents. Black hair adorned her head while the amber graced her eyes. She also has the magenta crescent moon on her forehead but no stripes. But that's not all they even adopted another child. A seven year old fox demon named Shippo. Kagome couldn't resist after seeing his messy red hair and green eyes. Kagome didn't even have to ask twice before Sesshomaru agreed. Rin loved having such a large family, she's started telling Kohaku that much to the dismay of Sesshomaru! He doesn't want to look at Rin like a young woman because that's his little girl. Typical over protective father!

Kikyo and Inuyasha's wedding took place one week after graduation and Kagome kept telling herself she wouldn't cry at the ceremony. But alas she did, right along with Izayoi, who couldn't believe that two of her three sons were married. Kikyo gave birth to a beautiful little girl. At first they couldn't decide on a name but somehow though a suggestion from Sango, Belle Taisho now had a name. The little girl has her father's trademark dog ears sitting atop her head. With a full head of silver hair but a completely different set of eyes. Belle's eyes are blue! She only has one blue crescent moon on her forehead. Kikyo's currently pregnant with their second child! (It's a boy! And they haven't decided on a name yet.)

Even Sango and Miroku tied the knot. A simple ceremony was held and they are up to the present time without children. Ayame and Koga got engaged but broke off the engagement after three months. Then got engaged again and we'll see how long it lasts this time. Tsunami is currently dating Hokodoshi. Daiki was struck with cupids arrow and is relentlessly pursuing the poor woman, Kiyone was her name. Jaken is stuck babysitting all five children, at one time while Kagome and Sesshomaru go out for their weekly dinner dates. Even Kagome's past friends, Rose, Kalyspo and Callisto had called and Kagome joined them for coffee. And are slowly rebuilding the close friendships they once had. Oh, and Sesshomaru didn't want me to mention this but Kagome kept her word and withheld sex for 6 months:)

_**-Fin The End- **_

_**And **_

_**-That's How The Story Ends- **_

**A/N: Aww don't you just love happy endings? Since the name Kikyo means Bell Flower I thought it would be befitting to name her daughter Belle! Also Itachi means Weasel, Sakura means Cherry Blossom, Midoriko from what I researched means Green Child or something to that effect. Sad to see this story end but what's that saying oh yeah 'All good things must come to an end!'**

**Thanks to sesshyluvsjc, dimpleslane1992 and sesshomarusama33 for reviewing!!!!**


End file.
